


Winx on Earth

by psychgrimmlover



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, building, relationships, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychgrimmlover/pseuds/psychgrimmlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU. The Winx girls are sent to Earth for their own protection but end up confronting an ancient magical foe, who's then joined by three enemies from the Winx's past. The story really explains itself, so read it! xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**With the Winx...**

"You are doing  _what_?!" Stella shouted. "No, no, no!"

"Stell, calm down." Bloom said, rubbing her friend's arm. "If Aunt Faragonda says we need to go into hiding, then we need to."

"But on Earth?!" Stella shouted, still incredulous.

"Earth can't be that bad." Flora said sweetly. "I've read it has tons of plant life that I've never even heard of before. I'd  _love_  to see it for myself."

"Plus, Earth is the last place anyone would think to look for us." Tecna said, always rational. "We need that right now, anonymity."

"I'm so sorry girls." Faragonda said, smiling sadly. "It has to be done. You six are the youngest fairies to reach the Enchantix level and that makes you  _very_   _valuable_  targets, my dears." She was standing behind Bloom and stroking her hair soothingly. "A lot of bad people want your powers."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We're Fairy Prodigies, blah, blah, blah." Stella said, leaning back in her chair. "But Earth?!"

"Like Tecna just said, no one looks too closely at Earth." Musa said, shrugging.

"It's already been settled with your parents, so it doesn't matter how much you complain, it  _is_  happening." Faragonda said, walking back around to her desk. "Do you have any objections, Bloom?"

"I trust you, Aunt F." Bloom said. "If you say we need to go, we'll go. Who will we stay with?"

"You remember my younger sister, the one that lives on Earth?" Faragonda asked.

"Yeah, Vanessa." Bloom said, nodding. "Didn't she marry an Earth guy?"

"Yes, she did." Faragonda said, smiling and turning to the other five girls. "My sister and I were both pretty powerful witches growing up, but, not to sound boastful, I was always a bit more powerful than she was, though she didn't care; so after she graduated from Cloud Tower, she moved to Earth to try out Earth colleges and that's where she met Mike. They fell in love, she told him about Magix, he didn't freak as much as we thought he would and then they got married."

"How sweet!" Stella said, momentarily forgetting her anger.

"Where will we live?" Aisha asked. "I don't think they'll have enough room for all six of us."

"Quite the opposite, actually." Faragonda said. "Mike comes from a wealthy family, and last year his dad died, Arcadia rest his soul, and left everything to him. They now live in a  _huge_  mansion, which happens to have a big matching guest house behind it. That is where you six will be staying. You'll even have your own rooms."

"Nice." Musa said. "I love all five of you like sisters but I need my space sometimes."

"I'll always need my own space." Stella said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I have too much stuff to even  _consider_  sharing."

They all laughed at her.

Faragonda smiled at the six teens, but sighed internally at their fate. "You six leave in an hour, so pack everything you want to bring and meet me back here. I'll transport you to Earth myself."

"Okay." The Winx Club said together then went to go prepare.

* * *

Background:

Bloom has thigh-length, straight fire red hair with orange highlights, light orange tips, and forehead bangs angled to the right, cyan-blue eyes, and light tan skin; her body's athletically slender with curves and bumps in all the right places, a small waist, flat stomach, and long, shapely legs. She's seventeen-years-old, and is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, the greatest, most ancient magic ever to exist. She is arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Great Dragon itself; it's her greatest strength and greatest weakness, her status as the Guardian of the Dragon Fire. Bloom is an escapist by nature; she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and can also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. She can also be quite impulsive at times, which has led to some bad experiences for both her and her friends. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She is also selfless, caring, and a true, capable leader. Her birthday is December 10 and her fairy sign is Dragon.

The Dragon's Flame was put into her by her older sister, Daphne (who was one of the Nine Nymphs of the Magical Dimension: nine all-powerful fairies who, after the disappearance of the Great Dragon, consecutively controlled the destiny of the Magical Dimension and had been the previous Guardians of the Dragon's Fire), when their home planet of  _Domino_  was attacked and destroyed by the Three Ancestral Witches. The Company of Light, which was formed to protect the whole Magic Dimension against evil, was comprised of her parents, King Orion and Queen Mariam of  _Domino_ , Faragonda (headmistress of Alfea, the school for fairies), Saladin (dean of Red Fountain, the school that teaches fighting and the use of technology), Griffin (headmistress of Cloud Tower, the school for witches) and Hagen (a master swords-smith); they were called in to battle the Ancestresses. During the final battle, the Company was just about to push the Witches into an obsidian vortex to lock them away when they grabbed Orion, pulling him into the vortex with them; not wanting to be separated from her husband, Mariam magically transferred herself into Orion's sword. When they first attacked, the Ancestral Witches were trying to find the Dragon's Fire to claim it as their own, so Daphne took her younger sister and transferred the Dragon's Fire from her (who was the current Keeper) into Bloom, then hid her in a special room that only she, her parents and the Company knew about and could access. So after the remaining royal family of Domino and its people were sealed away in the obsidian vortex (although Daphne remained in spirit form as a nymph bound to the bottom of Lake Roccaluce) by and with the Witches, the rest of the Company looked around the wreckage of what used to be the most beautiful planet in Magix, now a frozen wasteland. Faragonda was so depressed and about to mourn the loss of her friends when she heard crying. After shifting through the rubble, and opening the secret hiding place, she found Bloom, unharmed. She smiled and started crying then, but it was a few moments later that she felt the power inside the child: Daphne had done it, she had kept the Dragon's Flame safe from the Witches but inadvertently put Bloom in danger by putting the Dragon's Flame inside of her. After finding no survivors but Bloom, it was decided that Faragonda was the best person to raise Bloom, partly because she knew the most about the Dragon's Fire, partly because she was so motherly. So ever since that day, she has been Bloom's honorary Aunt.

Next would be Bloom's best friend, Stella, the princess of  _Solaria_. She has straight, knee-length golden blonde hair with forehead bangs swept to the left, golden-brown eyes, and golden tan skin; her body's slender with curves and bumps in all the right places, a small waist, flat stomach, and long, shapely legs. She's seventeen-years-old, and is the Fairy of the Shining Sun, wielding the ultimate ability to manipulate Light: the fierce power of the Sun (from her dad's side), the mystic force of the Moon (from her mom's side) and the astral energy of the stars. She's the girly-girl of the group, and the chattiest. She has the tendency to be impulsive, hating to plan ahead, but she recognizes when her help is needed. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella also cares about her friends, not just herself. She'll stick by them and do anything to keep them safe. She has a cheerful and optimistic personality, always wearing a smile or cracking jokes to cheer up her friends when they're down. Her favorite thing in the world is shopping and often gives out fashion advice, whether people want it or not; she's also a major flirt. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as, deep inside, she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Her birthday is August 18 and her fairy sign is Mermaid.

Flora, who comes from  _Linphea_ , has slightly wavy, knee-length honey brunette hair with blonde bangs framing her face, jade green eyes, and Mexican-tan skin; her body's slender with curves and bumps in all the right places, a small waist, flat stomach, and long, shapely legs. She's seventeen-years-old, and is the Fairy of Nature. She has the power of nature, which allows her to use plants in her attacks and natural predators to exterminate pests. Flora is a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetations of all kinds. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. Happy and intelligent, she is always a sweet, loyal friend and doesn't believe in hurting others or the environment. Flora is the most mature member of the group, as she possesses a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility. However, Flora has an insecure side to her personality, as she would have problems believing in herself at times. Her insecurity would sometimes cause her to hide most of her feelings to the point where she would have problems expressing them. Although she has a calm and nice personality, she, at times, gets very angry at her enemies, which can cause her to act quickly and show a more aggressive side of herself. Her birthday is March 1 and her fairy sign is Dryad.

Musa, who comes from  _Melody_ , has straight, knee-length blackish-blue hair with short forehead bangs, violet-blue eyes, and light skin; her body's athletically slender with curves and bumps in all the right places, a small waist, flat stomach, and long, shapely legs. She's seventeen-years-old, and is the Fairy of Music, getting her energy from all kinds of music, though her powers aren't just connected with music, but with the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. Musa loves music, dancing, singing and playing all different kinds of instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. She usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx, though she can be girly at times, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, so she compromises by putting up a tough front, and can be a bit of a loner and a pessimist. She is also very intelligent and is a loyal and caring friend, always there to protect her fellow Winx from danger. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades. Her birthday is May 30 and her fairy sign is Elf.

Tecna, who hails from  _Zenith_ , has shoulder-length magenta hair that tapers to a point on both sides of her face, teal eyes, and light tan skin; her body's athletically slender with curves and bumps in all the right places, a small waist, flat stomach, and long, shapely legs. She's seventeen-years-old, and is the Fairy of Technology. Her power is technology, and is entirely based on technology, digital energy and electricity. She always speaks in a technical and matter-of-fact tone, since she is always logical, rational and practical, sometimes to a fault. She is extremely intelligent (with an IQ of 150), has a photographic memory, has strong suits in technology and mathematics, and enjoys computers and playing video games. Sometimes she gets too into her technology, and her enthusiasm with it can get annoying, but her friends are always there to pull her back up. She often has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her choices on pure logic, making her seem cold and unattached, but Tecna is unselfish and nice to her friends—she truly cares for them, even if she can't always find the right ways to express it, and they know it. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time by creating numerous techno devices. Tecna also enjoys playing sports and being active. Her birthday is December 16 and her fairy sign is Triton.

The last of the Winx is Aisha, princess of  _Andros_. She has butt-long, slightly curly, mahogany brunette hair, cerulean-blue eyes, and light brown skin; her body's athletically slender with curves and bumps in all the right places, a small waist, flat stomach, and long, shapely legs. She's seventeen-years-old, and is the Fairy of Waves. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. Aisha has a very rebellious, restless and wild nature; she doesn't like to sit still. She is the most athletic of the group: a great fighter, a talented dancer and wind-raider rider. She is fierce and loyal, always there to stand up for her friends. She is extremely opinionated, open-minded and intuitive, always there to give practical and pragmatic advice; she's also there to provide a shoulder to cry on, and she speaks different languages. Her birthday is June 15 and her fairy sign is Chimera.

Faragonda, who is the headmistress of Alfea, has short periwinkle-colored curly hair, light blue eyes with black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses, and light tan skin; her body's perfectly proportioned for her age, as well as slightly curvy. Faragonda looks to be in her early thirties, but she could be older. Faragonda is a kind soul who cares for her students (and Bloom), but she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She was a witch like Griffin and her sister, yet she later became a hybrid fairy and switched to study at Alfea.


	2. Chapter 2

After the girls packed all their belongings up, using magic of course, they transported to Faragonda's office and waited for her to arrive. Each of the girls had changed outfits, wanting to be comfortable on their ride over. Bloom's wearing a pink belly-baring sweater with pink short-shorts that has a red stripe on each side and blue leggings; her shoes are pink high-heeled boots and her purse is pink with a fluffy top and a long strap. Stella's is a green and purple long-sleeved shirt under yellow overalls with purple straps, orange/yellow/green-striped knee socks, and yellow sneakers; her hair's in a ponytail. Flora's outfit is a pink long-sleeved shirt with a green t-shirt on top, which has rainbows and flowers on it, light pink knee socks and a dark pink miniskirt; her hair is tied up into buns with pink ribbons and she's in green ballet flats. Musa's traveling clothes are a light fuschia hoodie minidress with dark blue trim and underneath it she wore a light blue shirt and leggings, with long light fuschia socks and dark blue sneakers; her hair is pulled into two short pigtails that are curled. Tecna's in a magenta spaghetti-strap shirt over a purple hoodie with yellow strings, a light blue miniskirt and fingerless purple gloves; on her feet are purple sneakers and lavender Argyle knee socks. Aisha's en route ensemble is a dark purple t-shirt with yellow stripes with a pink heart near the hem, a pair of khaki short-shorts, and pale yellow socks with purple sneakers.

"Well," Faragonda said as she came into the room, dressed in a pink long-sleeved shirt, a white tiered skirt and pink closed-toed heels with dark pink straps. "Everybody packed up?"

"Here's all our stuff." Musa said, waving her hand over all the suitcases like a game show hostess.

"Okay." Faragonda said. "And there they go." She clapped her hands twice and the suitcases disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did my stuff go?" Stella asked, frantic.

"To your house on Earth." Faragonda said. "Shall we go next?"

Bloom looked at her five best friends, each one nodding their head, before looking back at her Aunt. "We're ready."

And in a puff of smoke, the six teens and one adult vanished. After about two hours, they finished transporting through the dimensions and finally made it to Earth, where only Faragonda landed elegantly on the front lawn; the six teens all landed on their butts around her. They scowled and stood up, each rubbing their butts before following their mentor to the front door. Faragonda knocked on the door and after a few moments, it was answered.

In the doorway stood two people, one magical, one not. The magical one, the woman, has straight, cropped brunette hair, brown eyes and light tan skin; she looked to be in her late twenties with a slim, curvy figure. She's wearing blue overalls with a white tee underneath, a silver-and-blue necklace around her neck and brown wedges with two white sandal-straps on her feet. The non-magical one, the man, has thick blond hair, blue eyes and light tan skin with a strong, athletic build. He's wearing a blue polo shirt, denim jeans and blue sneakers.

"Fara!" the brunette, Vanessa, yelled, throwing her arms around Faragonda.

"Hello Ness." Faragonda said back, hugging her too. "It's been way too long."

Vanessa pulled back and looked her sister over. "You look good."

"So do you." Faragonda said, patting her sister's cheek. "Thanks so much for doing this, Ness."

"Anything for you." Vanessa said, then faced the girls. "If you're important to Fara, then you're important to me. Who all do we have here? I know you," she pointed to Bloom, "are Bloom, my honorary niece, but who are the rest of you...and what's your home planet?"

Stella, of course, stepped forward first. "My name is Stella and I come from  _Solaria_. I'm the princess there, actually."

"So you'd be Luna's daughter, then?" Vanessa asked.

Stella nodded, surprised. "You know my mother?"

"We were friends." Vanessa said. "Always a spunky girl."

Stella smiled.

"I'm Aisha, princess of  _Andros_." Aisha said next, nodding her head once. "Nice to meet you."

"Teredor's daughter?" Vanessa asked.

Aisha nodded, just like Stella. "Were you friends with him too?"

"He was a friend of a friend." Vanessa said with a shrug.

"I'm Tecna and I come from  _Zenith_." Tecna said.

"Tech wizard then?" Vanessa joked.

"Fairy, actually." Tecna said in all seriousness.

"Jokes go right over her head." Stella whispered to Vanessa, making a whooshing motion with one hand over her head.

"Good to know." Vanessa whispered back.

"Anyways," Musa interrupted, "I'm Musa and I'm from  _Melody_."

"So we'll be hearing music a lot, I gather?" Vanessa asked, smiling.

"You bet'cha." Musa said.

"Flora, your turn." Bloom whispered to her shy friend, nudging her forward.

"Hello." Flora said softly, always polite. "I'm Flora and I'm from-"

" _Linphea_." Vanessa finished. "You have that look about you. And you smell of nature magic, which is a pleasant smell. Maybe we'll have the plants and lawn fixed up quicker than we thought, huh Mike?"

"We'll be the envy of all the neighbors." Mike said, joining the girls.

"Oh, my manners." Vanessa said. "This is my husband, Mike Stewart, and you can call him just that. He knows  _all_  about the magic world."

"I figured." Bloom said. "And Aunt F told us he did."

"Well, would you girls like to see your house, and rooms?" Vanessa asked. "You can set up each of your rooms the way you'd like it to be." Vanessa looked like she was thinking about something. "Fara, are they going to be able to use any magic while on Earth?"

"Yes." Faragonda said, nodding. "Earth isn't looked at too closely for magic use."

"Then we  _can_  get started on our rooms!" Stella squealed. "I know  _exactly_  the way I want my room to look!"

"Of course you do, Stell." Bloom said, laughing. "So, Vanessa, lead the way."

Vanessa led the six girls to the guest house while Mike and Faragonda went into the mansion to catch up. The girls looked up at the guest house, their home for awhile, and admired it. It was a unique house, fashioned in traditional style with beautiful stone walls and woodwork with huge windows and a very individual ambiance; it looked like the big mansion that sat on the front of the land. The inside was even more beautiful. You walked through the side door and came into a mud-room, where six sectionals (set up like this: a cabinet up top, a white wall with a hook for jackets attached to it, a bench, then a drawer on the bottom) were set up for the girls to use and on each cabinet, the girls' names were painted in cursive; their luggage was in the room as well. The floor is white tile, the walls are painted a light sunny yellow and there's white crown molding around the ceilings.

Once you walk out of the mud-room, you enter the kitchen, which is a fully equipped modern kitchen: the floors are red oak wood, the countertops lining the walls are limestone, all the appliances are stainless steal, there's a large limestone island in the middle of the room, two integrated sink tops (one under the kitchen window and one on the island), the walls are painted a light lilac with a glass tile backsplash and the wood of the cabinets match the floor. To the left of the kitchen is the dining area, where a table with four legs made from mahogany with a softly undulating shape can be seen through the clear glass surface sat. The round surface shape balanced the solid wood legs and gave it a more approachable look; six tan chairs surrounded the table, a light pink rose-shaped chandelier hung above it, a white rug sat under the table, and the walls are painted light blue. After leaving the dining area, you entered the spacious square-shaped main living area, which is ordinary-looking, waiting to be done-over. The girls looked around and absolutely loved it. Plus, they spotted a pool to the left of the house, much to Aisha's delight.

"If you continue through the living room, you'll head into a hallway with two doors on either side and one straight ahead: the one on the left is for the laundry room, the one on the right is an exercise room with all types of equipment in it, and a small bathroom is straight ahead." Vanessa said, pointing each one out. "Then, there are two more floors and on each floor, there are three bedrooms. I'll leave you girls to decide who gets what room. If you'll excuse me, I really want to catch up with Fara."

"Go ahead." Bloom said. Vanessa nodded, and after a purple flash engulfed her hand, handed each girl their house key on a customized keychain, and left.

The girls looked down and studied their keychains: Bloom's keychain has a dark blue, pink and red heart on it (and on each heart, there's a sketch of her Dragon), along with two keys; Stella's has a silver star, a dark orange sun and a white full moon on it, along with two keys; Flora's keychain has a light pink rosebud, a leaf and a light green four-petaled flower on it, along with two keys; Musa's has a red quarter note, a yellow treble cleft and a hot pink bass cleft on it, along with two keys; Tecna's keychain was too normal for her taste, since she likes technology, but she didn't see anyway to update hers, so she left it with the one dangling green triangle with horizontal lines coming out of the three sides, a light green mirrored " " sign and a purple diamond with the two keys; Aisha's keychain has a tiny pink surfboard, three blue wavy lines, mimicking waves, and a gold conch shell, along with two keys. After looking them over, they all put them in their pockets for safekeeping.

"So!" Stella shouted, clapping her hands together. "Who gets what?"

"Me, Flora, Stella on the top floor and Aisha, Tecna and Musa on the second?" Bloom asked, always taking charge.

"I like it." Stella said after a few minutes of silence while they thought it over. "If you girls will excuse me, it's time to make over my room." She snapped her fingers and the five girls saw her luggage follow her up the stairs and presumingly to her floor.

The girls laughed and followed her example. Bloom and Flora left the other three at the second floor and continued up to their floor before stopping to look around. From the stairs, the girls saw three white doors, two on the right and one on the left (it was the same set-up on the second floor). It seemed that Stella claimed the one on the left, so Bloom chose the closest one on the right, leaving Flora to take the furtherest right one. After Bloom closed her door, she leaned against it and let out a deep breath. Putting up a brave front for her friends was a little exhausting, but seeing as she kind-of got appointed the position as the leader of the Winx Club, she has to do it. She shook her head before glancing around her new room; it was bare and empty, but Bloom and some magic could fix that.

Bloom's room is rectangle in shape. She painted the walls of her room a sky blue with dark blue and pink hearts everywhere, but on the barrel ceiling, she had her magic paint her Dragon (which looks like a Chinese Dragon) twirling into a spiral in golden-red; she left the floors a Brazilian Walnut, but put in a square, shaggy turquoise carpet in the middle of the room to warm the space up. Across from her door, Bloom placed her king-sized, heart-shaped bed in the right corner; on the bed are red sheets and a dark blue comforter with a large gold heart stitched on it. On the wall to the right of the bedroom door was the door that led to the bathroom, where Bloom had already placed all her toiletries, and had painted the walls a soft red; to the right of the bathroom is the closet, where she put all of her clothes away. Across the room, against the other wall, is a maplewood desk carved to somewhat mimic a heart with a plush red rolling chair pushed under it. Above the desk is a picture of each of her friends and above that, a group shot of them in front of Alfea. On the other walls, scattered about, there are more pictures of her and her friends, her and Faragonda, knick-knacks she's picked up over the years and a maplewood bookshelf against another wall filled with informational books she brought from Alfea; on her maplewood bedside table is the one picture salvaged from that terrible day on  _Domino_ : it's of her mom, her dad, her sister, Daphne, and her as a baby; she also kept a picture of Faragonda on the table too. Bloom picked up the picture of her family and sat on her bed, just staring at it. On the outside of her bedroom door, leftover magic drew a medium-sized heart inside and connected to a larger heart in a reddish-gold flame color with Bloom's red Dragon drawn in a circle around it; this insignia marked the room as Bloom's. Fairy dust was used to draw it, so only those pure of heart can enter her room; it also gets rid of any lingering dark spells/energy that might of attached to her during the day.

Stella's room, which is a rounded-square shape, is painted light orange and on one wall, a dark orange sun is painted, on another, a white full moon is present and on the last paintable wall there are a bunch of stars; her ceiling is vaulted and on the floor, Stella put in pale yellow shaggy carpet. In the center of the room, against the wall, is Stella's king-sized bed, which is in the shape of a star, and has five white-wooded posts sticking up at each point, holding up a light pink canopy draping over the whole bed; it also has orange sheets and a turquoise comforter with a large silver star stitched on it. To the left of the bed, Stella lined up a stair of white shelves on the wall, each crammed with pictures of her, her friends and her family, and on the wall across from the bed, to the left of the bedroom door, is where she put a white-wooded vanity table, which she's going to use as her desk, with a white plush rolling chair; her make-up, hair care products and face care products are in her bathroom, which is to the right of the vanity table, and that room is painted green. To the right of her bed is a closet, which she made bigger using a spell, and after putting all her clothes away, she flopped down on her bed, exhausted. On the outside of her bedroom door, the leftover magic drew a large silver star with a smaller-sized dark orange sun and white full moon on either side; this insignia marked the room as Stella's. Fairy dust was used to draw it, so only those pure of heart can enter her room; it also gets rid of any lingering dark spells/energy that might of attached to her during the day.

Flora's room is rectangle in shape, like Bloom's. She has the walls and domed ceiling painted in swirls of pinks and light greens, flowers painted here and there, and live plants growing everywhere, like a greenhouse; her carpet is a plush leaf green. To the left of her bedroom door, she placed her king-sized bed, which is shaped like a four-petaled flower, against the wall and it has white iron posts on each petal-end with vines and flowers crawling up it, and put pink sheets and a apple green comforter covered in flowers on it. Across from the bed is where the bathroom and closet is located; in the bathroom, Flora painted it jade green and put all her toiletries away, and in the closet, she put all her clothes away. On the last available wall, she put a  _literally_  wooden desk (with a glass top over it to write on) and has a white iron chair pushed under, which is literally crawling over with vines. All over her walls are pictures of her, her friends, and her family; from the dome ceiling, in the center, she hung a huge prism, causing the light to hit it and refract rainbows everywhere. After growing in the last plant, Flora dropped to the bed in tiredness. On the outside of her bedroom door, the leftover magic drew a large pale green outline of a four-petaled flower that looped around at the top; this insignia marked the room as Flora's. Fairy dust was used to draw it, so only those pure of heart can enter her room; it also gets rid of any lingering dark spells/energy that might of attached to her during the day.

In Musa's room, the shape is square. Her walls and arched ceiling are painted magenta-red with gold notes, trebles clefts and bass clefts painted everywhere, and her carpet is a pale pink shag. Across from the bedroom door, she put a king-sized bed shaped like the outline of a treble cleft with orange sheets and a hot pink comforter with silver sparkles on it against the wall; to the left of the bed is the bathroom and closet. In the bathroom, she already unpacked everything and ended up painting the walls yellow; in the closet, her clothes are already all hung up or put away. Next to the closet door, Musa put in a standard oak wood desk to use with a white rolling chair that's tucked underneath it; on the last available wall, Musa set up all her musical things and instruments. Shelves are hung everywhere and on them are pictures of her friends, her family before her mom died and her, but she kept a picture of her mom on her oak bedside table. Musa hopped onto her bed, plugged in her headphones and let the music take her away. On the outside of her bedroom door, the leftover magic drew a large magenta swirl-shape with a cursive letter M in the middle; this insignia marked the room as Musa's. Fairy dust was used to draw it, so only those pure of heart can enter her room; it also gets rid of any lingering dark spells/energy that might of attached to her during the day.

Tecna's room is rectangle. She painted her walls purple and added tiny green diamonds all over the walls, her ceiling is also painted purple but has black-wooded beams going horizontally across it, and added light blue carpeting to the room. To the right of her door, she placed a king-sized upside-down, triangle-shaped bed against the wall and added green sheets and a purple comforter that has digital decorations on it. Her bathroom and closet are across from the bed; the bathroom is painted a periwinkle and Tecna has unpacked everything and has done the same with the closet. On the last available wall space, Tecna put two black metal desks against the wall and on one desk is all of her technological gadgets, but she kept the other clear; she kept a silver rolling chair in between the two desks. Tecna placed pictures of all her friends on her walls and she also has pictures of her family; a TV is hung on the wall in between the desks. After checking over her equipment, she dropped to her bed and stayed there. On the outside of her bedroom door, the leftover magic drew a large lime green mirrored " " sign; this insignia marked the room as Tecna's. Fairy dust was used to draw it, so only those pure of heart can enter her room; it also gets rid of any lingering dark spells/energy that might of attached to her during the day.

Aisha's room is slightly rounded. Her walls are painted aqua with vertical light pink wavy stripes, her domed ceiling is painted aqua too, and her floor is left as Maple Sugar hardwood. Across from her door, she placed a king-sized sleigh bed with turquoise sheets and a light pink comforter with blue waves sewed in against the wall. Her desk has been put against the wall to the left of her bed and is made of the same wood as her floor and has an orange rolling chair pushed under. Her bathroom and closet are across from her desk; in her bathroom, she had painted it light blue and unpacked everything, and in her closet, she's gotten all her clothes out as well. On the walls, she's placed pictures of her and her friends, her family, her home planet and different bodies of water she's seen. After finishing, she flopped onto her bed. On the outside of her bedroom door, the leftover magic drew a large light pink bottle-shaped swirl in Morphix; this insignia marked the room as Aisha's. Fairy dust was used to draw it, so only those pure of heart can enter her room; it also gets rid of any lingering dark spells/energy that might of attached to her during the day.

Three hours later, as if they were drawn there, the Winx all congregated to the living room. They all smiled at each other and spent half-an-hour talking about their rooms, about how the signs on the outside of their bedroom doors match those made when they use their fairy dust. Bloom looked away from her friends and around the bland living room.

"Winx." Bloom said, interrupting the conversation.

"Yeah?" they all answered.

"What do you say to a little convergence spell to makeover the living room?" Bloom asked, holding her hands out.

"Brilliant!" Stella said, placing her hand in Bloom's, the rest following in suit until the formed a circle.

"Okay guys." Bloom said. "Now focus. Focus on what you want this room to look like and the magic will try to mix our wants together to make it the perfect living room."

All the Winx closed their eyes and each thought of the perfect room, much like they did with their bedrooms. A shimmer of fairy dust started from the ceiling and sprinkled down, covering the room, making it over. After five minutes, the fairy dust cleared away and the room was perfect. The floor is Maplewood with a huge circular light blue plush rug in the center of the room; the walls and cathedral ceiling are painted with alternating stripes of magenta, light green, orange, purple and sky blue and in each stripe there are small dark blue hearts, gold music notes, silver stars, leaf green flowers, green diamonds or light pink pearls painted. Over the stone fireplace, there's a 60" TV and above that, on a wall, is a mural of the girls in front of Alphea. Surrounding the center rug, where a dark brown coffee table is placed, is a white sofa, a white love seat and two white chairs. On empty spaces on the walls, pictures of the girls or just little knick-knacks they have are hung; against the last empty wall, a large maplewood bookcase is placed and filled with magical creature books, fairies and their powers books, and informational books from Alfea, just like Bloom's. The girls each opened their eyes and smiled widely.

"It's just lovely!" Flora gushed, smiling. There are also flowers and vines growing all over the living room walls, twisting up into the cathedral ceiling.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Stella said before closing her eyes. A second later, on the upper-wall across from the fireplace (where everyone coming into the living room can see it), after the fairy dust cleared, they saw a sign that said  _Winx_  and it blinked in blues and pinks. "Now it's home."

Bloom hugged Stella. "Yes it is."

"Bloom?" They turned when they heard Vanessa call out. "Girls?"

"In here." Bloom said, pulling away from Stella.

"Fara wants to...wow." Vanessa said, looking around the living room.

"Do you like it?" Bloom asked, a little hesitant.

"It's beautiful." Vanessa said, smiling. "But anyways, Fara wants you to come to the house. We're going to have dinner together. We have some news we'd like to share with the six of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**After Dinner...**

" _School_?!" Stella shrieked, just like she did this morning. "You want us to attend a  _high school_?"

"As Seniors, yes." Faragonda said, nodding. "It starts in a week."

"Why?" Stella whined.

"We can't have six seventeen-year-old girls just staying home and doing nothing." Vanessa said, wiping her mouth on a napkin. "It's illegal. Mike and I could get in big trouble."

"But-" Stella started.

"Whatever we can do to make things easier, we'll do it." Bloom said, interrupting Stella, giving her a look.

"I agree with Bloom." Flora said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You two are already being so kind to let us stay in your home, the least we could do is go to school."

"Going to a real Earth high school could be an enlightening experience." Tecna said, fiddling around with one of her tech toys. "But won't the school need papers or something showing our previous years and grades?"

"A little magic can take care of that." Faragonda said. "I'll magically make some, using the grades from your time at Alfea, but changing the class names to Earth ones, and send them over to Vanessa, who will then give them to you six to turn in."

"Genius, Ms. F." Tecna said. Faragonda just smiled.

"Do they have a good music program?" Musa asked, now resigned to her fate.

"One of the best." Vanessa said cheerfully. "Gardenia High is well-funded, so the music program is phenomenal." Musa smiled at that.

"What about sports?" Aisha asked. Always the athlete.

"Soccer, lacrosse, softball, swimming, track, basketball, dance, tennis, volleyball and gymnastics." Vanessa listed, ticking them off her fingers. "All great sports."

"I recognize some of those sports." Aisha said. "Especially swimming."

"I thought you'd like that." Vanessa said.

"Why don't we all sign up for the dance one?" Bloom suggested.

"We did that at Alfea!" Stella exclaimed. "And we were pretty good, if I do say so myself." Everyone laughed.

"It'd be a great way to assimilate." Tecna pointed out.

"So, everyone okay with the school-thing now?" Vanessa asked, smiling.

"Yes." The Winx answered together.

Faragonda stayed for another three hours before having to leave. Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha hugged her goodbye before going to the guest house, giving Bloom some privacy. Bloom looked at her honorary Aunt for a second before launching herself into Faragonda's arms and snuggling deep into her hold. They held each other for a few minutes before Faragonda pulled back and looked at Bloom.

"Your parents would be so proud of you." Faragonda said, smiling. "You are so brave and loyal, as well as kind and compassionate. Your power, your Dragon's Flame, will keep growing and growing and because of that, you will always be the most powerful fairy in the universe. Daphne made sure of it when she transferred the Dragon's Flame from her to you. She wanted you to have a way to protect yourself."

"Thank you, Aunt F." Bloom said, now crying. "I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't taken me in. Everything you've done for me, for me and for the other Winx, I can't thank you enough."

"I just hope you six will be safe here." Faragonda said, sighing some.

"We can protect ourselves." Bloom said, attempting a smile. "We have been since we turned nine and got our Winx power for the first time. But, like Tecna pointed out, no one looks too close at Earth."

"I really have to go." Faragonda said regretfully. "Alfea can't and won't run itself. And I need to say my goodbyes with Vanessa."

Bloom threw her arms around Faragonda again. "Bye, Aunt F. I love you so much and I'll miss you."

"You can always call me, sweetie." Faragonda said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too. Goodbye."

Bloom smiled and left to join her friends at the guest house. She entered the house, headed to the living room and was immediately squished in between all of her friends in a group hug. After that, they all plopped onto the sofas and each got comfortable.

"So," Aisha said, breaking the silence. "School."

"Yeah, school." Stella said, sighing.

"It can't be that bad." Flora said, trying to stay upbeat.

"Plus, it's only for a year." Bloom added, leaning her head on Flora's shoulder.

"There will be one good thing about school for you, Stella." Musa said.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Stella said glumly.

"Boys will be there." Musa sing-songed.

"Boys?" Stella said, sitting up.

"Yup." Aisha said, getting what Musa was saying. "A whole lot of them."

"This might not be that bad." Stella said, twirling her hair.

"At first, I thought being a Fairy Prodigy would be awesome, but now it's just annoying." Musa said after a few moments of silence passed.

"I know!" Aisha said. "I sometimes hate that we got our Enchantix so early. Yeah, we get more power and cooler outfits, but we also get more people after us."

"Especially poor Bloom here." Flora said, stroking Bloom's hair. "She has more power than all of us combined, so  _everybody_  is always after her. She's the most powerful fairy in the universe."

"Yeah." Tecna said. "Her Dragon's Flame is as old as Magix itself. It's ancient and powerful magic."

Bloom knew her friends weren't trying to make her self-conscious, so she snuggled deeper into Flora's hold and just let their conversation wash over her. Her mood always calmed down when she was just hanging with her friends. She listened as Stella discussed outfits to wear and about how many cute boys there might be as the others commented every once in awhile.

"Bloom." Flora whispered an hour later, shaking her friend. "You tired?"

"A little." Bloom said, yawning.

Stella, who was sitting on the other side of Bloom, heard this. "Okay, bed time! We've had a long day and I need my beauty rest."

The other Winx agreed and they all got off of the couches, kissed each other on the cheek goodnight and each headed to their own rooms. After closing her door, Bloom changed into her pajamas—a blue babydoll top with matching blue shorts—before brushing her teeth and hair, washing her face and then climbing into her new bed, drifting off to sleep. Next door, Flora was also getting ready for bed: she changed into her pajamas—a pale blue nightgown with a pale pink underdress—brushed her teeth and hair, washed her face and then walked around her room, hands trailing all over her plants; it was when she felt that the plants were calm and healthy that she climbed into her bed and fell asleep. Across the way, Stella had just finished her shower, with all its rituals, before blow-drying her hair and brushing it out. After that, she brushed her teeth, moisturized her face, got her pajamas on—a pale yellow nightgown—and then went to bed.

On the second floor, Aisha was getting ready. She put her pajamas on—cream-colored, sleeveless long-johns with yellow/red-striped socks, a blue leg warmer on one leg, and long cream/green-colored detached sleeves—brushed her teeth and hair, cleaned her face and did some before-bed exercises; after that, she climbed into her bed and fell asleep. Across the hall, Musa was finishing with a shower before she got out, brushed her hair and teeth and got into her pajamas—hot pink sweatpants and a powder blue sweatshirt trimmed in hot pink with a hot pink stripe; she grabbed her music player, plugged in some headphones, climbed into bed and fell asleep. Next door, in Tecna's room, she was changing into her pajamas—a soft purple t-shirt with lime green shorts and the same colored socks—then she brushed her hair and teeth, washed her face and then booted up her computer. She sifted through the information on her computer before shutting it down and crawling into bed, falling asleep.

* * *

  ** **Night Before School Starts (The Winx Have Been On Earth for a Week)...****  


* * *

**With the Specialists...**

"Ha! Got ya!" Brandon yelled at Sky, clashing his translucent green phantoblade broadsword against Sky's translucent sky blue phantoblade long-sword.

"Oh no you don't." Sky grunted, then pushed the sword off of his, swung in a full circle before pushing Brandon to the ground with his foot, holding the tip of his sword at Brandon's throat. "I win."

On the other side of the rooftop, Riven and Nabu were sparring as well. Nabu would send spells Riven's way with his wooden, dark purple jewel-tipped staff and Riven would dodge them, all the while trying to get a slash in with his translucent scimitar-styled reddish-purple phantoblade. The two were evenly matched and the sparring went on.

In another corner of the rooftop were Helia and Timmy. They weren't sparring, more like Helia was training Timmy in how to better use his yellow plasma gun and translucent yellow phantorapier. Helia's already well-trained in how to use his orange laser-string gloves and most of the other weapons, since his uncle is Saladin, Red Fountain's headmaster, so he wanted to make sure Timmy knows how to use his weapons when he gets into Red Fountain, since he was mostly the brains of the group and not the best at fighting.

The six boys knew all about the Magic Dimension, since Sky, Nabu and Helia are  _from_  there and the others have parents or family affiliated with it, and they all want to become Specialists and go to Red Fountain after they graduate high school. So every night, for about an hour or two, they would practice-battle on the rooftop of their apartment building to prepare to go to Red Fountain; they'd practice with the weapons Saladin lent them.

Sky Shively has thick, shoulder-length, angled golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, and is fair-skinned; he's extremely well-fit, and eighteen-years-old. He's the crowned prince of  _Eraklyon_  (a planet in the Magic Dimension), but moved to Earth to live with Matt, his mom's cousin, and Alexandra, Matt's wife, when he was ten to see how normal people lived, to get a different point-of-view on life so he could be a better king when his time came. He has a strong sense of duty, is loyal to all of his friends and the "leader" of his group.

Brandon Gregory has short chestnut brunet hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin; he has a medium, athletic build, and is eighteen-years-old. He's been Sky's best friend since they were twelve and has several relatives, from both sides, who live all over the Magic Dimension. Brandon is fun-loving and caring with a very gentle, kind spirit; he is also excellent in sports and a chronic flirt. He lives with his parents, Adam and Amentia, next door to Sky.

Riven Riegel has short, spiked magenta hair, dark violet eyes, and light tan skin; he has a medium, athletic build, and is eighteen-years-old. He met Sky and Brandon next, moving in across the hallway with his dad, Sam. He is the lone wolf-type, very competitive, stubborn, and good at sports and physical combat; he is sometimes aggressive and often puts up a cold front, having trouble showing his emotions. He can be viewed as a daredevil, very clever and, sometimes, a bit touchy. His mother, who died after he was born, was the one affiliated with the Magic Dimension; she was actually a fire nymph who came to Earth and ended up falling in love with his father.

Timmy Schlatter has short ginger hair, hazel eyes behind square, red top-rimmed glasses, and light skin; he has a tall, slender build, and is eighteen-years-old. He hails from a long line of Magix scientists, so he is better at intellect than he is at fighting. He is sweet, but shy and a bit bashful, and loves technology. He is an expert pilot, getting his license at age twelve, and a very skilled mechanic. He met the three boys next after moving in next to Riven with his parents, Charlie and Lily; his parents lived in Magix until Lily became pregnant with Timmy, and the two decided to move somewhere new, and chose Earth.

Helia Faustino has shoulder-length black hair, cut into straight-spiky fringes, bluish-gray eyes, and light skin; he has a lean, athletic build, and is eighteen-years-old. He is very intelligent, a great pilot, and usually referred to as the pacifist of the group, as he'd rather draw than fight. He's also very romantic and shy about directly speaking about his feelings, though he's not afraid of making important decisions and doing what's right. Until he was thirteen, he lived in the Magic Dimension with his uncle before moving to Earth. He met the guys next after moving in next to Brandon with his mom, Helena.

Last is Nabu Blagrove, who has butt-long reddish-brunet hair that's braided down his back, navy blue eyes, and light brown skin; he has a lean, lithe build, and is eighteen-years-old. He also grew up in the Magic Dimension, but in a wealthy family, where he was often isolated. Because he had no friends to play with, he spent most of his time learning battle tricks from his security guards; in addition, he's studied many different magic spells, thus giving him prodigious skills in spell casting. After an attempt on his life was made, his parents sent him to live with his father's sister, Sasha, and her husband, Will. They live next door to Riven, so that's how he met the five other boys. And after that, they all became fast friends.

"Boys!" A woman's voice called up. "You have one more hour. School  _does_  start tomorrow."

"Okay, Alex." Sky called back down before resuming his battle with Brandon.


	4. Chapter 4

**With the Winx...**

"I can't believe you forgot to get paper, pencils  _and_  three binders, Stella!" Bloom groaned at her friend. "They were on the list!"

Stella shrugged. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Musa said, bumping shoulders with Stella.

It was the night before school started and the girls were scrambling to get ready and make sure they had everything. But, of course, Stella forgot to grab some things. It was nine at night and a cloudy darkness had already descended over Gardenia, so the Winx were taking the quickest route they could to get home. They were half-way there, bantering all the way, when something stopped them, something that was definitely magical.

"Watch out!" Bloom yelled quickly as they all rolled away from the giant fists that were suddenly coming down on them. There were two creatures in front of them made entirely of rocks and were as tall as small houses.

"What  _are_  these?" Stella shouted, ducking and rolling away from another fist. "They're  _so_  ugly."

"Nothing I've ever seen before." Tecna said, dodging before clicking through one of her techno-gadgets. "The magic that made these isn't showing up in the magical database I created."

"That is  _so_  not good." Musa said, flipping away from a fist.

"Think it'd be safe to transform?" Flora asked Bloom, the others looking at her as well.

"We won't survive if we don't." Bloom said before shouting, "MAGIC WINX, ENCHANTIX!"

Bloom's Dragon swirled around her as she started to transform. First, glittery pink gloves went up her arms until they almost reached her shoulders, then a three-layered turquoise/sky blue/cyan, strapless, frilly, glittery dress that reached hip-length—with a décolleté neckline that went all the way down to her bellybutton—and loosely covered a blue bikini top with halter straps that are attached to a blue fabric choker around her neck with a pink bow closing it together swirled up and around her body. Her hair grew several inches in length and has a much more tame, elegant look and style to it, yellow-orange highlights are added at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair and then two sets of blue, heart-shaped barrettes are clipped in on either side of her head. On her feet are blue strappy barefoot sandals that wind around her ankles and are decorated with three hearts, in her ears are blue heart-shaped earrings, and her fairy dust vial is blue with a heart-shaped top and handle surrounding it, which hangs on a silver chain around her neck. On her face, medium-hot pink eyeshadow is swept onto her eyelids, her eyelashes grow and light pink lipstick is added to her lips. Lastly, her large, glittery butterfly-shaped wings flutter open and are translucent blue with hints of pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels.

Stella's next, being surrounded by flashes of the sun and moon. First, glittery translucent pink gloves went up to her biceps, then a glittery orange midriff-baring V-neck bikini tank top, with attached turquoise midriff straps looping into each other under the top, and a glittery pink miniskirt with two glittery orange flaps on either side and a green braided waistband appear. Half of her hair flows up into two pigtails styled high upon her head held by blue star-shaped ornament ties while the rest of her hair stays down, then grows in length and earns a few bleach-blonde highlights, and in front of the pigtails is a mini three-point, turquoise tiara. Her feet don orange strappy barefoot sandals that wind up her calves to her knees, connected by a sideways crescent button, and her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars—with the outer one having jewels on it—placed on a turquoise choker around her neck. On her face, orange eyeshadow is swept onto her eyelids, her eyelashes grow longer and on her lips, peach lipstick appears. Lastly, her large, glittery butterfly-shaped wings unfurl and are orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink with small gems dangling off the ends.

Flora's Enchantix is next and she's being surrounded by flowers and leaves. First, above-the-elbow, glittery pink translucent gloves—decorated with various pearl-colored jewels—swirl around her arms, then a glittery, high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, and a pink, soft green, sky blue and dark pink horizontally-striped bust with a pink braided rope that loops around her neck with a lavender thistle at the end appears. Her hair—which is styled half-up into elegant pigtail-buns (with the rest of her hair still left down) with pink flowers in each one, connecting into a braid at the back—grows to her ankles, and has a mini cyan tiara at the front. Her feet have strappy, cyan-colored barefoot sandals that wind around her ankles, decorated with a purple diamond on each foot, and her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four-petal flower placed on a green choker around her neck. On her face, lavender eyeshadow appears on her eyelids, her eyelashes lengthen and light pink lipstick is painted onto her lips. Lastly, her large butterfly-styled wings, curved with serrated-edges, open up and are soft green and light yellow with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pearl- shaped and colored decorations.

Musa's pink melodies surround her as she changes forms. First, translucent, hot pink glittery gloves swirl up to her shoulders, then a glittery magenta/gold/magenta horizontally-striped midriff-baring top—that has a gold braided connecting strap on her right shoulder with three spread-open golden leaf-shaped attachments in the center—appears before a glittery magenta/pink puffy miniskirt—with a gold sash around her hips, the tie over her left hip, and peach frills pointing up on the waistband—appears. Her hair is in high pigtails wrapped in pink decorative ties and a mini gold three-pointed crown with rounded magenta points is in front. She wears gold barefoot sandals that wind up to her ankles with decorative jewels on her feet, and her fairy dust bottle is a pink sphere surrounded by a cyan mobile with little pieces dangling off of it on a magenta choker around her neck. On her face, light gold eyeshadow is applied, her eyelashes grow and light pink lipstick is added. Lastly, her glittery, large squarish butterfly-shaped wings unfold and are gold with purple outlining and bejeweled edges, with purple gems hanging off of them.

Tecna's green data swirls around her as she changes. First, glittery light blue translucent gloves—decorated with various violet-colored jewels—go and stop above her elbow, then a glittery orchid bandeau top with glittery orchid short-shorts appear: over the bandeau top, there are two yellow, spread-open petal-shaped ornaments that stretch down to connect to a purple oval jewel in the center of her midsection that then connects to the purple petal-shaped ornaments on either side of her shorts. Her hair lengthens in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style, and in her hair is a lily-shaped, soft green-colored barrette clip placed on the left side of her head. Her feet don strappy purple barefoot sandals that wind up her calves with purple jewels, and her fairy dust vial is a violet bottle with a hole in the middle and diamond on top placed on a lime green choker around her neck. On her eyelids, pink eyeshadow is added, her eyelashes grow considerably in length and very light pink lipstick is put on. Her large, glittery squarish butterfly-styled wings open and are orchid and violet with violet bejeweled outlining and her wings also have spurs/tails with spiral tips.

Last is Aisha, who's surrounded by pink Morphix waves. First, glittery yellow translucent gloves swirl their way up to her shoulders, then a glittery pink bandeau top—decorated with upper- and lower-facing glittery spring green leaf-shaped frills—appear as well as a matching glittery spring green miniskirt with a pink double-row sash going from her left hip to the end of the skirt on the right and spring green leaf-shaped frills along the bottom. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara (also bearing pearls that are the color of Morphix), before flowing into half-up pigtails while the rest of her hair goes down her back. Her feet have light green barefoot sandals that wind up her calves, connected by flower-shaped buttons, and her fairy dust vial is an aquamarine bottle surrounded by a green ring with an aquamarine knot on top placed on a yellow-green choker around her neck. Her face is decorated with yellow eyeshadow on her lids, her lashes grown out and pink lipstick is applied to her lips. Her large, glittery butterfly-shaped wings unfurl and are outlined with lime green, decorated with pink pearls, and filled in with yellow and magenta.

All six girls flew up into the air and surrounded the creatures. As their wings fluttered, fairy dust sprinkled down from them and landed on the sidewalk below them, as well as on the two bags of stuff they bought earlier.

"Fusion Ray!" Bloom shouted, uniting two fires together in her palm, creating one super-heated flame. She smiled when she saw that a huge chunk of rock was melted off and didn't fix itself. "Okay Winx, just keep firing. Hopefully we can break them down."

"On it." Stella said, holding her hands, palms forward, towards the same creature. "Solar Flash!" Another chunk was blown away by the powerful orange ray of sunshine.

The creatures took another swing at the Winx, but they dodged it effortlessly.

Musa backed up and aimed at the unharmed creature. "Sound Wave!" She clapped her hands together, sending out a ripple of purple sound waves, and a chunk from the middle was blown away.

"Digital Blast!" Tecna shouted, aiming at the creature Musa attacked. The creature lost an arm from the translucent green energy beam.

"Luxurious Ivy!" Flora shouted, spinning in the air. Her vines held the creatures' feet to the sidewalk. "That should hold them."

"Thanks Flora." Aisha said, then held her hands out. "Plasma Magic Ball!" She took the other arm from the creature Musa attacked with a ball of Morphix.

"Keep them distracted." Bloom said. "It's time to heat things up." Bloom concentrated and called out her Dragon Flame. The Dragon started swirling around her body, building up enough energy to get rid of the creatures.

"Solar Burst!" Bloom heard Stella shout then felt heat fly right past her face. "Hurry it up, Bloom."

"It's almost there." Bloom said, the red Dragon now swirling around her faster and faster. Bloom moved her arms up in the air and the Dragon kept going. "One...more...second..."

"Bass Boom!" Musa said, knocking another arm off that was about to take a swipe at Bloom.

"Back...up!" Bloom shouted and the other girls complied. "Dragon's Energy!" Her Dragon bursted from her body and headed straight towards the rock creatures, completely melting them before floating for a second, then returning into Bloom.

Bloom fluttered down to the sidewalk and landed on her hands and knees there, catching her breath. The other Winx knew it took a minute for the Dragon's energy to boost Bloom's own energy up again; Bloom said when that much of the Dragon left, it was like a part of her was missing, making her a bit weaker. After a few seconds, Bloom straightened and flew up to be with her friends.

"What just happened?" Bloom asked, still breathing a little heavy.

"I'm actually not sure." Tecna said. "I've never felt that kind of magic before. What I do know is it felt old. Not as old as your Dragon Flame, obviously, but still pretty old."

"Uh, guys?" Stella said, hand on cocked-out hip. "Not to point out the obvious, but we're in our Enchantix form. Shouldn't we head back home or something?"

"Good idea, Stell." Bloom said. "Since we're already changed, let's just fly home. The sky is a bit cloudy, so we should be able to fly above them and not be seen."

"What are we going to tell Vanessa and Mike?" Aisha asked, flying down to grab the two discarded bags of school supplies they dropped before flying back up to the Winx.

The five friends looked at Bloom, who shrugged. "Nothing at the moment. We aren't even sure what's going on. We'll wait, for now."

"Let's head back home." Flora said, grabbing one of the bags from Aisha. "We  _do_  have school tomorrow."

"Ugh!" Stella groaned. "I almost forgot about that."

"School won't go away just because two rock monsters attacked us." Bloom said, patting her head.

Stella stuck out her tongue.

Bloom laughed. "But Flora's right, let's go home."

Bloom shot higher into the sky, the other Winx following, and started their flight home, unconsciously forming a diamond: Bloom in front, Stella behind her, to the right, Flora to the left, Musa behind Stella and Tecna behind Flora, and Aisha ended the point in between Musa and Tecna. It's been awhile since they've flown, so they enjoyed the night air as much as they could.

* * *

**With the Specialists...**

"Whoa!" Nabu said, suddenly falling back on his butt.

"Dude, you okay?" Riven asked, putting his sword away and helping his friend up.

"It was weird." Nabu said, shaking his head. "I just felt a  _huge_  blast of magic in the area."

"Magic? Here?" Helia asked, overhearing the conversation.

"I don't know what to tell you, but somewhere in Gardenia, someone just used a  _huge_  amount of magic." Nabu said, shaking his head.

"Do you know where?" Timmy asked, also joining the conversation. Sky and Brandon didn't hear the others talking because they were on the far side of the roof, battling, and not really paying attention to much else.

Nabu closed his eyes and tried to focus in on the magical trail, but couldn't pick it up, but he did find something else. "Okay, guys, there was one very powerful magical burst, but before that, I detect six other magical signatures in the same area, and that's including the very powerful one."

"That's just weird." Riven said.

"Okay, okay." Brandon said from the other side of the roof. "I give." He fell to the ground, gulping down air.

"Never try to best a prince, my friend." Sky laughed, plopping right next to Brandon.

"It's almost ten guys, shouldn't we head back downstairs?" Timmy asked, sitting across from Sky, still thinking about what Nabu said. "We have school tomorrow."

"Ugh, Senior year." Riven groaned. "I hate high school." He sat next to Timmy.

"You hate a lot of things, Riven." Brandon pointed out.

"Well, there's a lot of hatable things out there." Riven said, looking over when Nabu sat down next to him. "Especially the girls who go there."

"I'll agree with you there." Helia said, laying down next to Brandon. "They are relentless."

"Especially Mitzi." Brandon said. "She is terrible." The others laughed. "She just doesn't give up!"

"Her friends aren't any better." Helia said, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Krystal freaks me out."

"Especially the queen bee." Nabu said. "Diaspro." The others shuddered.

"She likes Sky, but just doesn't get that he doesn't like her and probably never will." Brandon said.

"Never." Sky said, agreeing with Brandon. "She is the worst of the worst."

"How about-" Riven started but stopped when they saw something sparkly sprinkle down onto the roof and onto them. They looked up and saw something colorful flash over them, and voices and laughter flit down from the sky.

"Timmy?" Sky asked after a few moments of silence.

"Don't go assuming anything yet." Timmy said cautiously. "It could be anything."

"I thought I saw wings." Brandon said.

"Are those...fairies?" Sky asked.

Sky, Nabu and Helia looked at each other. They were the only three who actually came from the Magix Dimension, so they knew what several magical creatures looked like, especially fairies. But when they moved to Earth, they did bring a lot of informational books with them and let the other three read up on the Magix Dimension. When all six looked up again, whatever they saw was gone.

"Well, unless we see it again, we won't know for sure." Sky said.

"There's a high probability that we won't." Timmy said as they all packed up their weapons.

"Boys!" Alexandra yelled up. "It's time for bed. I don't want any of you trying to get out of going to school because you're tired."

"Yes, Alex!" Sky shouted back down, then faced his friends. "Bedtime."

* * *

**With the Winx...**

The Winx landed lightly on their feet behind the guest house (their home), making sure to make as little noise as possible. After checking over the large property to make sure no other creatures were lurking, they entered their house using Bloom's key. All six girls transformed back into their regular forms in a burst of fairy dust and flopped onto the couches. Using so much power after only using little bits at Alfea made them a bit tired. Aisha and Flora threw the two bags onto the coffee table before Aisha flopped on the love seat next to Musa; Tecna claimed one of the chairs and Bloom, Flora and Stella shared the sofa.

"Okay, Tecna." Bloom said, leaning against Stella. "What  _was_  that?"

"They seemed to be magical rock creatures of some sort, but I have no idea what type of magic made them, except that it's old magic." Tecna said, scrolling through one of her tech gadgets. "This magic has never been recorded in  _my_  database, just like I said earlier." Tecna thought for a moment, tapping her lip with a finger. "Well, it hasn't been recorded in mine  _yet_ , but making a rock creature like that is strong magic. There has to be  _some_  record of the creator somewhere. I'll check all the Magix databases."

"Good idea." Bloom said, nodding.

"So we have a  _new_  enemy to deal with?" Stella asked, whining slightly. "I thought we came here to get  _away_  from all that stuff."

"I'm not sure we have a new enemy yet." Bloom said, shrugging. "It was only one attack, so only time will tell." The Winx all sighed sullenly.

"At least we have each other." Flora finally said, smiling, staying positive.

"Winx forever!" Bloom exclaimed, pumping her right fist in the air. "Right girls?"

"Right!" they all exclaimed, mimicking her.

Bloom smiled at her friends before her gaze caught the bags on the coffee table. "Why don't we get our bags packed up for school tomorrow?"

The others nodded and all six girls snapped their fingers, magically transporting the bags they got earlier in the week for school into the living room. Musa got up and grabbed the other bags full of school stuff from the kitchen and dumped them on the coffee table before returning to the love seat. Bloom grabbed her backpack—which is sky blue covered in pink hearts—and pulled out the piece of paper which listed all the school supplies, starting to grab what she needed. Stella—hers a dark orange side-bag with a giant silver star on it—grabbed all her school supplies, putting it in her bag. Flora unzipped her backpack—which is green with pink rosebuds covering it—and, after looking over the list, started putting her school supplies in it. Musa's backpack—which is magenta with yellow dots all over it—was already open, so Musa started putting her supplies into it. Tecna has a purple side-bag with light blue stripes—and could also hold a laptop—and she started putting her supplies in it. Aisha, picking up her light pink backpack covered with orange wavy lines, put all her supplies in as well.

Bloom grabbed her bag, went to the mud-room and hung her bag on the hook, her friends following her example. After flopping back onto the couches in the living room, they talked about little things until Flora popped up, making her friends look at her in question.

"Even though we ate dinner before we left, using my power to fight those creatures has left me hungry." Flora said, walking towards the kitchen. "Would you girls like a snack before we go to bed?"

The other Winx nodded, so Flora continued her trek into the kitchen. Bloom looked up at the large clock that was hanging on the right wall and her eyes widened in surprise. The time was 11:30. Stella swung around, laying her head in Bloom's lap while Bloom laid her head against the back of the sofa; Aisha turned to lean against the arm of the love seat, putting her legs on Musa's lap and Tecna was turned sideways in her arm chair. Ten minutes later, Flora walked back in with a tray full of six cups of honey-toasted fruit muesli and set it on the coffee table.

"I made these myself." Flora said proudly, grabbing a cup and sitting next to Bloom. "With fresh fruit and everything. I'm so glad I put in that garden when I cleaned up the yard for Vanessa and Mike a few days ago. Enjoy."

The other Winx each grabbed a cup and a spoon, digging in. They all made sounds of enjoyment, each complimenting Flora on a job well done. After they each finished their snack, they each talked about the one thing they're all a bit nervous about: school. Bloom kept on a brave face for her friends, saying reassuring things to them and listening to their problems, but inside was freaking out just as much as they were.

"Okay Winx," Bloom said after looking up at the clock, "it's 12:15. We need to get ready for bed and go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow."

The others agreed and they all got up, each heading to their own rooms. Bloom took a shower, then blew her hair out and brushed it, then brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas—a pink top under a yellow, cropped, ruffly tank, and knee-length blue sweatpants with a yellow belt. She climbed into her bed, set her alarm clock for early morning and fell asleep. Next door, Flora just got out of the shower and was blowing her hair dry before brushing it, then her teeth; she then got her pajamas on—an elbow-length green shirt under a pink night gown with knee-high green socks. After trailing her hands along her plants, calming them and herself down, she got into bed, set her alarm and fell asleep. Across the hallway, Stella spent a longer time in the shower than usual, going through her rituals, before getting out, blowing her hair dry and straight, brushed it and her teeth and got her pajamas on—a green tank top under a pink tank and orange and green sweatpants. After she moisturized her face, she climbed into her bed, reluctantly set her alarm and fell asleep.

On the second floor, Musa got out of the shower and blew her hair dry before brushing it out, then brushed her teeth before putting on her pajamas—a kimono-like red top and red sweatpants with a pair of pink-striped socks. After setting her alarm, she climbed into bed and fell asleep, humming a tune as she did. Across the hallway, Aisha finished her shower, brushed her hair and teeth and got her pajamas on—a yellow, orange-trimmed tank, a pair of yellow shorts with orange trim and a fuschia belt; Aisha did her nightly exercises, climbed into bed, set her alarm and fell asleep. Back across the hallway, Tecna got out of the shower and towel-dried her hair, brushed it out, then brushed her teeth before putting on her pajamas—a lilac and blue midriff-baring top with puffy sleeves and green laces, knee-length yellow sweatpants, and green socks. After checking on the database search she had going for the magical creator, she climbed into her bed, set the alarm and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

At exactly 6:15 in the morning, six alarm clocks went off, each one belting out a different sound. Each girl groaned and slammed their hand on top of their alarm clock, turning it off and getting out of bed. They each yawned, stretched and started to get ready.

Bloom walked over to her closet and opened the door, staring inside of it. After a few minutes of just staring, she decided to use a small spell to pick out her outfit for her first day of Earth high school. She re-closed the closet door, tapped the door three times with her right pointer finger and whispered, "Find an outfit." She smiled and turned around, heading into her bathroom. She picked up her hairbrush and ran it through a couple of times, then brushed her teeth clean of nightly germs. After that, she walked back out to her room and looked on her bed, finding the perfect outfit laying there. She picked up a bright pink shirt—with a cyan bodice, dark blue hearts at the waist and a dark blue bow on the left sleeve—and pulled it over her head, one strap settling at the top of her shoulder and one settling below, before pulling a cyan double-layer ruffled miniskirt up her legs; she grabbed the pink thigh-high socks off the bed, tugging them up her legs, and then put the periwinkle high-heeled, knee-high wrinkled boots—that have a darker blue ribbon tied around it—on her feet. Once she was finished getting dressed, she went back into her bathroom to put on make-up: light blue eyeshadow, black mascara, and light pink lipstick. She put on a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon around her neck, crystal heart drop earrings in her ears, and two diamond bangles on her left wrist. In her hair is a blue barrette pulling back her hair over a small bang from the corner of her head. Finished getting ready, Bloom headed downstairs.

Next door, while Bloom was getting ready, Flora was doing the same thing. After staring at her closet for a full five minutes, Flora did the same spell Bloom did (close door, three taps, "find an outfit") and headed into her bathroom to fix her hair. She grabbed her brush and brushed through her bed-head, then brushed her teeth, getting rid of the nighttime germs. After that, she went back into her room and found her school outfit on her bed, ready for her to put on. Flora picked up the soft pink, jagged-edged, sleeveless shirt and slipped it over her head then put on a lime green tank over it, then she pulled the sharp-edged fuchsia/hot pink-striped miniskirt up her legs and secured the pink belt around her hips; next, Flora slipped fuchsia floral-patterned high-heeled, knee-high boots with lime green edges onto her feet. Now that she's all dressed, Flora went back into the bathroom and put on her makeup: light green eyeshadow, brown mascara, and pink lipstick. She opened up her flower-shaped jewelry box and pulled out a three-layered pearl necklace and put it on her neck, then looped her hair into a high ponytail and decorated it with a lime green bow. Once she was sure her plants were alright, she headed downstairs to meet with the other Winx.

Across the hallway, Stella, like Bloom and Flora, is up and getting ready. Since she's the fashion guru of the group, she didn't need to use a spell to figure out what to wear, she already had it picked out. She pulled the four-layered lilac/orange, frilly, halter, hip-length dress—with two stars and a purple bow circling around the bust—over her head; on her legs, she put on light purple knee socks with bows on the backs, and on her feet are high-heeled, below-the-knee purple boots with orange sleeves and tiny orange bows at the ankles. After she finished, she went into the bathroom and brushed out her hair so many times that it glistened, straightened it out and put on a fuchsia headband—with a tiny lilac bow on the left side, then she brushed her teeth. Next, she put on her make-up: yellow eyeshadow, thick black mascara, and red lipstick, and then she picked out earrings: red star-shaped earrings. After styling her bangs one last time, she headed downstairs.

On the second floor, Musa, like her friends, is getting ready. She didn't know what to wear, so she shuts the closet door, taps on it three times and whispered "Find an outfit." Once she heard shuffling go on in her closet, she went into her bathroom and brushed out her hair, then brushed her teeth. When she heard the shuffling next door in the closet stop, she headed back out to her room and saw her outfit sitting on the bed. Musa pulled on the lilac tank top, put on the magenta sleeveless waistcoat over the tank, and slid lilac arm-warmers onto both arms; on her legs, she pulled up indigo capris and secured a thin lilac belt around her hips, and on her feet, over magenta under-the-knee socks, she put on indigo high-heeled, shin-high boots with periwinkle trimming. She headed back into the bathroom and decided to put her hair in a high circle bun with the rest flowing down, then she did her make-up: purple eyeshadow, black mascara, and magenta lipstick. She picked out her jewelry and put it on: a blue-beaded, double-layer necklace, magenta dangly earrings, an indigo studded bracelet on her left wrist, and two magenta bangles on her right. After putting yellow headphones on her head, she headed downstairs.

Next door, Tecna, like her friends, is getting dressed. Tecna, being the logical one, knew she needed help at picking out an outfit, so she uses the same spell the others did (close door, three taps, "find an outfit"). After that, she headed into the bathroom and brushed her hair before running a straight iron through it. Though she didn't want to admit it, Stella's right about one thing concerning her style: with the hair style she has, her hair needs to stay straight; then, she brushes her teeth. Once that was done, she headed back out to her room and found her outfit on the bed. She grabs the violet one-shoulder, stomach-baring top—with lime green trimming—and pulled it over her head, and then grabbed the lime green miniskirt and shimmied it up to her hips, clipping the white belt on after, slanting it slightly; under the skirt, she put on violet knee-length leggings, and on her feet are lavender wrinkled high-heeled, shin-high boots with four purple bands—two around each boot. When she went back into the bathroom, she decided to put on make-up: pale lavender eyeshadow, black mascara, and dark purple lipstick; then, she grabbed lime green circular drop earrings and put them in her ears, a violet bead necklace around her neck, yellow, lime green, and purple bangles on her left wrist and two yellow bangles on her right. After grabbing what technological gadgets she needs for the day, she headed downstairs.

Across the way, Aisha, like her friends, is up and getting dressed. Not knowing what to wear, Aisha used the same spell her friends used (close door, three taps, "find an outfit"), then headed into her bathroom to brush her teeth; she didn't brush her hair because if she did, it would end up a big, poofy mess. After that, she went back to her room and saw an outfit laying on her bed. She put on an aqua short-short, collared jumpsuit with white borders and two purple-lined pockets, leaving it unzipped halfway to show a purple bandeau-like corset underneath, and secured a purple belt around her waist; she then put on bright purple below-the-knee socks, then navy blue high-heeled, shin-high boots—with indigo ribbons tied around the tops—over that, and over her right bicep, she put on a light purple sweatband. She went back into the bathroom and put her make-up on: pink eyeshadow, black mascara, and bright purple lipstick; she then grabbed a purple studded bracelet and put it on her right wrist, then on the ends of two strands of hair, she added two light purple beads. After doing some morning stretches, she headed downstairs.

The Winx girls met in the living room, the time now seven, each looking over the others' outfits and nodding in approval and giving praises, Stella especially. They were heading into the kitchen, to get some food, when they saw someone already in there, making breakfast. The girls were about to go on the defense, an automatic response for them, when Vanessa breezed into their house, smiling at them. After looking them over and seeing their defensive poses, she hurried over, hands out in front of her.

"Girls, calm down." Vanessa said calmly. "This is Rachel Vincent, your personal chef." Vanessa looked behind her with a smile before facing the Winx again. "She's actually an ice nymph that I'm friends with. When I was looking up cooks for you guys, I ran across her name and found out it was the same Rachel. So, you guys don't have to hide your true nature around her. She'll be living in the mansion with the other staff members."

Rachel has waist-long, crimped snowy-white hair that she's pulling back into a low ponytail, ice blue eyes, and very light skin; her body is slender and curvy, and she looks to be the same age as Vanessa. She's wearing a sapphire-colored bodycon dress—with a striped texture, round neckline and three-quarter sleeves, nude stilettos, and a light blue apron over her dress. Overall, she's a knock-out, but usually all ice nymphs...well, nymphs in general, are.

"Why do we need a chef?" Bloom asked, confused, after they all looked Rachel over. "We can cook ourselves. You don't need to go to any trouble."

"I thought it'd be easier for Rachel to cook your breakfast while you girls got ready so you'd  _actually_  eat...and she'll make your lunches as well. Maybe dinner too." Vanessa said enthusiastically. "When I was in school, I always either forgot to eat or didn't have time to eat, but now, you girls won't have that problem." Then Vanessa smiled. "Oh! And I got you girls a present."

"A present?" Bloom asked, getting a little overwhelmed. "You didn't need to get us-"

"Well, it isn't really a present, but something you girls will need to survive here on Earth." Vanessa said, laughing. "Come outside with me. Rachel should be done with breakfast by the time you girls get back in."

The Winx followed Vanessa cautiously outside and over to the driveway. Sitting there, all brand new and shiny, is a car. It's a large, light blue Suburban that would fit all six girls (two bucket seats in the middle, three in the third row) and on the license plate are the letters that spelled WINX. It made the girls squeal and hug Vanessa in happiness and thankfulness.

"But wait," Tecna said, always the thinker. "None of us have licenses."

A purple flash swallowed Vanessa's hand before a license appeared. The name and picture on the license was Bloom's. "Last night, I contacted Fara and asked her that if I got a car for you girls, who would be the best to drive it. She said Bloom."

"She would be right." Musa said with a nod. "We were all taught to drive different things back in Magix, and Bloom was always the best out of all of us."

"Well, here's your license and the key to the car." Vanessa said, handing both to Bloom, then another purple flash swallowed her hand before five more cards appeared there. "And these five are identification cards. In Gardenia, if you don't have a license, you have to have an ID card. It's for legal reasons or something."

"Thanks Vanessa." The Winx said, still in shock as they looked at their cards.

"Also, I bought you girls a parking space at the school, space number 3; the tag is already hanging on the rearview mirror, stating that it's your space. Now, go back inside, eat your breakfast and get off to school. You need to get there early so you can stop by the front office." Vanessa said before her eyes widened. "Oh! Wait right here for a second." She ran inside the mansion before coming right back out. "Here are the transcripts Faragonda made for you to turn into the school." She handed a packet of papers to eacb Winx before giving them smiles. "Now, shoo. I'll see you six after school."

"Okay, Vanessa." The Winx said, each giving her another hug.

The girls headed back to their house and went inside, moaning when they smelled the food. Once they got into the kitchen, they saw pancakes, bacon and eggs set up on six plates placed on the kitchen table. Flora, Stella, Musa, Aisha and Tecna sat down and dug into their breakfast while Bloom attached the car key to her keychain, then sat down and ate her breakfast. Once they finished their meal, they brought their plates over to the sink, but Rachel grabbed the plates from them.

"I got those, girls." Rachel said, her voice smooth as silk. "Your lunches are in your backpacks in the brown paper bags." Her eyes twinkled. "I hope you enjoy them."

"Thanks, Ms. Vincent." Flora said politely.

"Oh, please." Rachel said, laughing. "Call me Rachel. I'll see you girls later, okay?"

"Bye Rachel." The Winx said as they grabbed their backpacks, placed the papers Vanessa gave them inside the bags, and headed out of the mud-room door.

Bloom unlocked the car and they all placed their bags in the trunk before Bloom closed it and headed to the driver-side, getting in; Stella sat in the passenger-side seat, Flora sat in the bucket seat behind Stella, Aisha in the one behind Bloom, and Tecna and Musa sat in the back. Once everyone was buckled in, Bloom started the car up, pulled out of the driveway and they were off to Gardenia High.

* * *

Bloom turned into the high school ten minutes later and slowly drove through the parking lot, looking for space 3. After finding it near the front of the school, she pulled into the spot and turned off the car. The Winx all got out of the car, and  _immediately_  they felt everyone's eyes on them, but being used to being stared at (they're Fairy Prodigies, which are rare), they ignored the watching eyes and got their bags out of the trunk. Once Bloom locked the car, the six teens headed inside the school, chatting with each other. After stepping inside, they instantly started looking around for the front office, where Vanessa told them to go first, and found it a few moments later: it was straight ahead, with a lot glass windows. The girls walked through the crowds of people, who are  _still_  staring, and entered the office, closing the door behind them; the Winx saw only one person in the room, the secretary. The Winx placed their backpacks on the two sofas that sat on either side of a coffee table in the middle of the room before walking over to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Bloom said, stepping up to the desk.

"Yes?" the older woman said, looking up. She had poofy white hair, hazel eyes behind rectangular glasses and light skin; she had kind eyes and a sweet smile.

"My friends and I are new here and were told-" Bloom was cut off.

"You must be the new girls everyone has been talking about." She said, laughing. "You're living with Vanessa and Mike, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Bloom said, a little shocked.

"Please, call me Rose." She said. "Everyone here does."

"Then, yes Rose." Bloom said, smiling, liking her immediately.

"Well, why don't we get you six situated and get you your class schedules." Rose said, typing away on her computer. "Okay, if each of you will give me your transcripts, I'll get them entered in."

The Winx pulled out the papers Vanessa handed to them and gave them to Rose. She put the papers next to the computer and the girls were quiet as she entered the information from each packet in; it was about ten minutes later that they heard the printer whir to life. Rose turned around and grabbed the papers from the printer.

"The top sheet is your schedule, the next is your locker number and combo, the next five are for you to bring back to Vanessa or Mike for either of them to sign, then you bring them back here, and the rest is just information about the school and classes and things you'll need to know." Rose explained. "Okay, first up is Aisha Andros." Aisha walked up to the desk and grabbed her packet of papers before stepping back. "Bloom Domino." Bloom stepped up and grabbed her papers, then stepped back. "Flora Linphea." Flora grabbed her papers, then joined her friends. "Musa Melody." She stepped up and grabbed her stuff, then stepped back. "Stella Solaria." Stella sauntered up, grabbed the papers and sauntered back. "And Tecna Zenith." Tecna grabbed her papers, then stepped back. It was decided when they got to Earth that they'd use their home planet names as their last names; it would just be easier to remember. "Okay, now that you girls have your schedules, go over to that corner and grab the books you need for your classes."

The girls looked over their schedules, then walked over to the books and started grabbing the ones they needed. After they collected the books, they placed them on the coffee table before sitting beside their backpacks on the sofas: Stella, Bloom and Flora on one, Musa, Aisha and Tecna on the other.

"Rose?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, Bloom?" Rose answered.

"Would it be okay if we hung out in here until our first class start?" Bloom asked hopefully.

"For today, since you're new, sure." Rose said. "But you might want to leave ten minutes before the bell rings to put your stuff in your locker."

"Okay, thanks." Bloom said.

After the girls put the other papers in their backpacks, they all looked over their schedules, seeing which classes they had together.

"Well," Bloom started. "My day goes like this: English Literature/Composition, Government, Trigonometry, Applied Physics, then lunch, Economics and Sociology."

"Ooh, me next!" Stella exclaimed. "I have English Literature/Composition, Economics, Pre-Calculus, Applied Physics, lunch, Government and Advanced Fashion Studies."

"My classes are English Literature/Composition, Government, Trigonometry, Applied Physics, lunch, Economics and Advanced Botany." Flora said.

"I'll go next." Musa said. "English Literature/Composition, AP Calculus AB, Economics, Applied Physics, lunch, Government and Everything Music."

"I have English Literature/Composition, Economics, AP Calculus BC, Applied Physics, lunch, Government and Computers & Technology." Tecna said.

"Well, I'm last." Aisha said. "I have English Literature/Composition, AP Calculus AB, Economics, Applied Physics, lunch, Government and Physical Fitness."

"So, we have our first, fourth and lunch together." Bloom listed. "And throughout the day, besides sixth period, I have most of my classes with Flora, and Musa and Aisha have most their classes together, and Tecna and Stella have two classes together." Bloom glanced up at the clock and realized the time. "Come on. We should go to our lockers." She looked over her shoulder. "Thanks Rose."

"No problem, sweeties." Rose said, waving to them.

The Winx girls dumped their books into their bags, grabbed the sheet of paper that had their locker information on it, and left the room. They realized they were  _still_  being stared at, but when they passed by a group of lockers, the girls passed a group of six guys and time slowed for them.

Bloom looked up and saw a guy with golden blond angled, shoulder-length hair, and sky blue eyes, and felt her breath catch in her throat; he's wearing a blue t-shirt with green sleeves, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Stella glanced at the guy standing next to blondie and felt something churn in her stomach; he had short chestnut brunet hair, with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye, chocolate brown eyes, and is wearing a blue sweater vest over a white dress shirt with a red ascot, green pants, and brown dress shoes. Next to him, Flora saw a guy with shoulder-length black hair, cut into straight-spiky fringes, and blueish-gray eyes, and felt a blush rise up to her cheeks; he's wearing a light green poet's shirt, beige khakis, and tan sneakers. Standing next to him, Musa saw a guy with short-spiky magenta hair, dark violet eyes and a broody expression, and felt her heart skip a beat; he's wearing a British flag-inspired muscle shirt, boot-cut jeans with two black belts crossed over each other, and black sneakers. Behind him, Tecna spotted a guy with short ginger hair with hazel eyes behind square, red top-rimmed glasses, and felt unfamiliar emotions churn inside her; he's wearing a green t-shirt with orange bands over both arms over a white long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and brown sneakers. Aisha saw a guy next to him with long reddish-brunet hair that's braided down his back with navy blue eyes, and felt her heart stop; he's wearing a purple hoodie with white strings over a white undershirt, light tan cargo pants, and blue sneakers.

The girls sped up past the other people, mainly the guys who made their hearts speed up, and searched for their lockers. After going around a few corners, they found them, and, luckily, they're all next to each other. Once they got the lockers opened, they stuffed all their school supplies, books and binders into them before grabbing what they needed for their first two classes (they were allowed to go to their lockers after every two classes). They closed the lockers and leaned against them, still ignoring the people who're staring at them.

"Since we don't have sixth period together, why don't we meet at our lockers after so we can walk with each other to the car?" Bloom suggested, trying to slow her heart down, pushing the blond guy out of her mind; her friends, unknown to her, are doing the same thing with the guys they spotted.

The other Winx nodded before the bell for first period rang.

"Well, it's time for our first class." Stella said, her tone less than thrilled. "Let's go."

The girls looked up the room number, then made their way to their English Lit classroom, and found six seats in the right-back corner and sat down: Bloom, Stella and Flora in the second-to-last row and Musa, Tecna and Aisha in the last row. Bloom, Aisha and Flora's hearts almost stopped when they saw the guys they were checking out a little bit ago walk into the class and sit near the middle of the classroom, but they didn't seem to notice the girls.

"Okay class, today we're only going to go over the syllabus, talk about what we'll be doing and what you'll need to get for this class. But first, I'm going to take roll."


	6. Chapter 6

**With the Specialists...**

The guys didn't move an inch until the six girls, the new girls by the looks of it, rounded the corner and moved out of sight. As a group, it was like they all let out their breath. The six guys just turned to look at each other and shook their heads.

"That was just, wow." Sky said, shaking his head.

None of the guys, especially the ones who grew up in the Magix Dimension, have ever really had crushes or liked any of the girls that lived in Gardenia or went to school with them. Plenty of girls like them, especially the six uber popular girls of the high school, but they never liked any of them back. But it only took one look at the new girls and it was like love at first sight: their breaths were taken away, their hearts wouldn't slow down, the butterflies in their stomachs wouldn't die down, etc., etc., etc.

"Are those the new chicks everyone's been talking about?" Brandon asked, hiking his backpack higher onto his back. "They are  _beautiful_."

"They are." Nabu said in awe, nodding. "I've never seen anything like them before."

"It felt like a couldn't breathe and my heart wouldn't calm down." Timmy said bashfully, fiddling with his glasses, but the other guys agreed with him.

"Real beauty knocks everybody a little bit off kilter." Helia said. Ever the poet; the others just gave him  _really?_  looks before smiling, letting them know they're kidding.

"The red-head, she is beautiful." Sky said after a minute, leaning against his locker. "And I've seen a lot of beautiful women."

"Me? I prefer the blonde." Brandon said, smiling. "Now  _that_  is someone I want to get to know better." He chuckled before turning to look to his left. "What about you, Timmy? One of them stir something inside you?"

"Well, talking about girls like they're pieces of meat is downright degrading to them, but I have to admit the one with the shorter hair is beguiling." Timmy said, his smile a little whimsical.

"Beguiling?" Sky said, laughing. "Why can't you just say beautiful?"

"Or hot?" Brandon added.

"Leave him alone." Helia said. "He's a genius. He's allowed to use big words."

"We were kidding, Helia." Sky said.

"I know, Sky." Helia said, sighing. "Defending just comes naturally."

"Well, what about you Helia?" Brandon asked, ignoring his previous comment. "Which one did you like?"

"That light brunette." Helia said softly. "She has a soft spoken beauty about her that I really like." He let out a silent sigh before shifting. "Nabu?"

"The dark-haired one." Nabu said. "She is drop-dead gorgeous." He then turned to look beside him. "Riven, you're quiet over there. You have anything to add?"

"I don't know." Riven said, sounding truly confounded. "I haven't felt anything like this toward anyone,  _ever._  I just don't do these kind of feelings."

"Which one?" Brandon asked, repeating the question.

"The black-haired one." Riven said. "She is just...stunning, but also looked so emotionally guarded."

"Kinda like you." Nabu said, understanding what Riven was getting at. He nodded.

The guys continued talking about the girls until they heard the first period bell ring, loudly.

"Jeez." Brandon said, his hands over his ears. "They really need to change that bell."

"What class do you have first?" Helia asked the others.

"I have English Lit." Sky said.

"Me too." Nabu said.

"I have Government." Riven grumbled.

"AP Calculus BC is my first class." Timmy said.

"I have Government." Brandon said. "Great, Riven's with me." He gave a big dramatized sigh before smiling.

"You are  _so_  funny Brandon." Riven said, slugging him in the shoulder.

"I have English Lit with Sky and Nabu." Helia said, then he grabbed the others' schedules and looked them over. "Seems we have fourth period and lunch together. I guess we'll see each other then." He handed the others their schedules back before beckoning at Sky and Nabu. "Come on, you two."

The three of them waved to the others and walked to English Lit. As soon they entered the room, they spotted the six new girls, all sitting in the back corner; hard not to notice them when everyone is literally staring at them. The guys tried, and mostly succeeded, in not looking at the girls as they looked and found seats in the middle of the room. Nabu casually turned in his chair and looked at the six girls, and saw they were only talking to each other; but there was something different about them. He just couldn't put his finger on it, but he could  _feel_  it.

"So, Nabu, what are they doing?" Sky asked.

"Just talking with each other." Nabu said.

"I wonder what their names are." Helia said, just now remembering that they didn't actually know.

"We'll find out when Cabot does roll call, like he always does." Sky said, looking at his friend. "Then, Helia, you'll write them down so we don't forget, and then we can tell the others."

"Okay class, today we're only going to go over the syllabus, talk about what we'll be doing and what you'll need to get for this class. But first, I'm going to take roll." Mr. Cabot, the teacher, said from the front of the classroom. Mr. Cabot started reading off names, then he said, "Aisha Andros."

She raised her hand and called out, "Here."

Helia had out his notebook and wrote down the hair colors of the six girls, those being their identifying factors, and waited until he heard the names of the new girls get called out. When the one Nabu liked, the dark-haired one, said here, Helia wrote down Aisha Andros next to "dark brown."

 _Andros_ , Helia thought, looking over at Nabu.  _What a strange last name._

A few names later, Nabu's name was called out. "Nabu Blagrove."

Nabu called out, "Here."

About ten names down, another one of the new girls' name was called out. "Bloom Domino."

"I'm here." Bloom called out before turning back around towards her friends.

Helia scrolled down, found "red-head" and put "Bloom Domino" by it. He looked over at Sky and saw him smiling and mouthing her name to himself. Helia smiled at that and shook his head. Helia was definitely the romantic of the group.  _But that last name...again, strange._  More names down, his name was called out, "Helia Faustino."

"Here." Helia said, holding his pen up then bringing it down.

More names were called out, but the remaining four girls hadn't been called yet. After a few more names, the one he liked was called. "Flora Linphea."

"Here." She said softly.

Helia's mouth formed a smile before he could stop it and he wrote down "Flora Linphea" down next to "light brown," drawing a little heart next to it. When he caught himself doing it, he quickly scratched it over. He was already made fun of enough by his friends for finding art and poetry more interesting than fighting; if they saw the heart, it'd just add fuel to the fire. A couple more names went by before the one Riven liked was called. "Musa Melody."

"Here." She said in voice that was very, well, melodic.

Helia nodded and wrote "Musa Melody" next to "black-haired" before waiting patiently for the last two. More names were called, then Sky was called. "Sky Shively." Sky just raised his hand. Only one name was called before the one Brandon liked was called on. "Stella Solaria."

"Right over here." Stella said in a very cheerful voice.

Helia wrote "Stella Solaria" across from "blondie" and smiled at the pair those two would make. The roll call was nearing the end when finally the one Timmy liked was called on. "Tecna Zenith."

"I'm here." She said very matter-of-factly, kind of like Timmy would.

Helia wrote down "Tecna Zenith" across from "magenta/purple" then closed his notebook so nobody else would see what he did. Once roll call was done, Mr. Cabot passed out the syllabi and the guys were pulled into the world of English Lit and everything that will be done and will be needed, so they couldn't really talk about the girls. But Helia couldn't shake something. He opened his notebook again and reread over the girls' names several times, but couldn't figure out what was bugging him; he re-closed his notebook and focused back on Mr. Cabot, that strange niggling sensation still in the back of his head.

It was when class was just about to end that it came to Helia. His eyes widened and he opened the notebook, looking at the names, but especially their last names.  _That's_  what was bugging him. Each of the girls' last names are planets in the Magic Dimension. He turned to peek at the girls and thought,  _What are the odds?_

* * *

**With the Winx...**

Lunchtime rolled around and the Winx walked with each other to the cafeteria from their fourth period classroom. Bloom and Aisha pulled the cafeteria doors open and the six of them walked in, aware that, once again, everybody's staring at them, as well as whispering and pointing. They read in one of the informational packets Rose gave them that Seniors are allowed to eat lunch on the outside courtyard, so they headed to the door that led there. Once outside, both Flora and Stella let out deep sighs and closed their eyes, turning their faces upward towards the sky; Flora really doesn't like being trapped inside a place that doesn't have any nature, and Stella loves being out in the sun. Aisha, Tecna and Musa even closed their eyes as they took in the outside air; back in Alfea, they were allowed outside or even had outside classes, so staying inside for four consecutive hours wasn't an easy thing for the six fairies. Bloom kept her eyes open and looked around the courtyard area, documenting everything she saw, always alert. As the leader of the Winx, and the most powerful fairy, she has to be prepared for anything. Once she was sure everything was safe, she started looking around for somewhere for them to sit and eat lunch; after a second sweep, she saw a large apple tree that had long branches that'd provide shade and a large trunk for at least three of them to lean against. It's perfect.

"Hey, Winx." Bloom said, and they all opened their eyes to look at her. "Let's eat our lunch under that apple tree." She looked contemplatively at the tree before letting out a huff. "But we might need something for three of you to lean against since the tree isn't that thick."

"Hey Musa, help me move this bench." Aisha said, picking up one end of a wooden picnic bench.

"Sure thing." Musa said, going around and lifting the other side.

The two of them carried it over and set it on its side across from the tree. Musa, Aisha and Tecna sat down and leaned against the bench, so Flora, Stella and Bloom sat down and leaned against the tree.

"Mmmm." Flora hummed, her hand stroking the tree's trunk. "This tree has been here for years. It has seen so much history and is so happy we decided to sit here for lunch. It was so lonely."

"Why?" Bloom asked, taking a bite of the pepperoni pizza Rachel packed for her. Some magic must have been used 'cuz the pizza is still warm.

"Since there are no seats under the tree, and the girls who go here are too prissy to even think about sitting on the dirt, nobody ever sits here. The tree likes the company." Flora said, smiling.

"Hey Flora? Can you move the tree branches that are over me so I can feel the sun? I need to recharge." Stella said, leaning forward to get her lunch out.

"Of course." Flora said, her hand still on the tree trunk. A moment later the branches parted and sunlight shone down on Stella.

"Thanks, Flora." Stella said, getting comfortable again.

Flora then moved her hand so it's now hovering over one of the roots, green sparks coming out of her fingers; her eyes closed and a look of concentration passed over her face. The other Winx exchanged looked before looking around them, making sure no one is paying  _too_  close attention to them; after a few seconds of looking, they saw they're in the clear.

"What are you doing now, Flora?" Musa asked, spooning some of her curry into her mouth.

"There's some decay inside the trunk." Flora said, her voice upset, moving her hand higher. "I'm just healing it. This tree deserves to be healthy so it can live for years to come."

"So, what about those guys from this morning?" Stella said, wiggling her eyebrows, munching on a bag of chips. "They were H-O-T  _hot_."

"I so agree with Stella." Aisha said, slurping up her spaghetti.

"Well, there they are, over there." Bloom said a moment later, pointing. The Winx girls followed the line of her finger and saw the six guys they checked out this morning sitting down at a picnic table across the courtyard.

"Well, we at least know three of their names." Tecna commented, eating her spinach salad.

"Yeah, from first period." Stella remembered. "Blondie is Sky, the one with the braid is Nabu and black-hair is Helia. Anyone else learn the last three? Especially the really cute brunet with the hair that flips over his right eye?"

"Yeah, he was in mine and Bloom's third period class." Flora said, picking at her fruit salad, now done healing the tree. "His name is Brandon Gregory."

"Brandon." Stella said in a dreamy voice, practically swooning. "What a beautiful name." The others just laughed at her.

"How about the one with the glasses?" Tecna asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"I heard, when I passed by him talking with Sky, that Sky called him Timmy." Aisha said, making Tecna smile.

"Aw." Stella said, smiling, clapping her hands together. "Our little Tecna likes someone!"

Tecna threw her empty pudding cup at Stella, causing Stella to squeal and jump in surprise.

"Anyone know the magenta-haired one?" Musa asked, trying to look like the answer didn't matter that much, even though the other Winx knew it did.

"I have him in my third period class." Stella said, drinking a bottle of water. "His name is Riven Riegel."

"Riven." Musa whispered, a small smile lighting up her face.

The Winx finished up their food and saw that they still had half-an-hour of lunch left. They each leaned back, stretching out in the sun, and talked with each other about their classes and how different they are from Alfea's. About five minutes later, they saw six girls stop a little ways away from them, staring at something behind them. The Winx followed their line of sight, curious, and saw them staring at the hot guys, but the hot guys only had eyes for the Winx. When those girls saw that the guys weren't looking at them, but at the Winx, they marched right over and stood over them.

The first girl, she seemed to be the leader of this little group, has waist-long, curled pale blonde hair, citrine orange eyes, and medium tan skin; her body is slender with curves and bumps in all the right places and looked to be seventeen. She's wearing an orange-and-white corset minidress with spaghetti-straps, orange high-heeled, knee-high boots, two purple swirly bracelets that traveled up her forearms, and in her hair is a brownish purple headband with three orange beads and three purple feathers sticking up; on her face, she has brownish-purple eyeshadow, black mascara and orange lipstick. She's also looking down at the Winx with a smirk and a snobbish expression on her face.

The second girl, who's standing next to the first girl, has straight, butt-length black hair parted on one side, green eyes covered by dark blue glasses, and light tan skin; her body is slender with curves and bumps in all the right places and looked to be seventeen. She's wearing a green/yellow-striped midriff-baring tank top, khaki capris with a light yellow braided belt around her hips, and yellow wedges; her make-up is yellow-orange eyeshadow and peach lipstick.

The third girl, standing behind and to the left of the second girl, has long dark lavender hair in two low pigtails, violet eyes, and light tan skin; her body is slender with curves and bumps in all the right places and looked to be seventeen. She's wearing a dark blue halter  _mini_ dress with a keyhole neckline, black pumps, and is wearing a dark blue headband in her hair; on her face, she's wearing light gray eyeshadow and light purple lipstick. To the Winx, she seemed a little slutty.

The fourth girl, who's standing beside the third girl, has dark magenta pixie-styled hair, dark gray eyes, and light skin; her body is slender with curves and bumps in all the right places and looked to be seventeen. She's wearing a magenta tube top with square patterns around the waist, magenta short-shorts, a purple belt with a silver buckle around her hips, purple leggings, and purple high-heeled, knee-high boots; on her face, she has purple eyeshadow and magenta lipstick.

Standing near the fourth girl, the fifth girl has thigh-long, wavy dark brunette hair, brown eyes, and chocolate brown skin; her body is slender with curves and bumps in all the right places and looked to be seventeen. She's wearing a red-orange sleeveless, midriff-baring top, red-orange capris with light orange fringe on the bottom, light orange wedges, and two light orange bangles on her right wrist; on her face, she has on light orange eyeshadow and red lipstick.

The sixth girl, who's next to the fifth girl, has butt-length lavender hair put in a very low and loose ponytail held together by an indigo band, green eyes, and deeply tanned skin; her body is slender with curves and bumps in all the right places and looked to be seventeen. She's wearing a light green ruffly minidress with a strap going over her left shoulder and at the bottom-left of the dress is an indigo flower, white heels with blue-green bottoms, over her left ear is an indigo flower, and on her left wrist are gold bracelets; on her face, she's wearing indigo eyeshadow and light pink lipstick.

"So," girl number one said, her voice snarky and cold as ice. "You six must be the new girls."

Bloom got up, slowly, until she stood toe-to-toe with her. "That would be us." Bloom looked her over like she could care less. "And you would be?"

"I'm Diaspro Isis." Girl number one said, then pointed to the second girl. "This is Mitzi Vulcano." She gestured to the third girl, then the fourth. "This is Sally Robinson and this is Darma Schaffel." Then she pointed to the fifth and sixth girl. "And these are Lucinda Davis and Krystal Sage. But everyone around here calls us the Alphas." She smirked again and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we know your names."

Now all the Winx were standing up and exchanging glares with the other girls, and all around them the other Seniors were watching the exchange between the two groups with much interest. No one has ever stared the Alphas down before, and they wanted to see what happens.

"My name is Bloom Domino." Bloom said, then gestured to Stella. "This is Stella Solaria." She pointed to Flora, then Musa. "This is Flora Linphea and this is Musa Melody." Last, she pointed to Tecna and Aisha. "These are Tecna Zenith and Aisha Andros." Bloom smiled, but it was more snarky then sincere.

Bloom, and the other girls, could tell these "Alphas" were trying to intimidate them, but back in Magix, they've taken on much scarier monsters, and even witches and bad fairies with magic. These six high school girls, who probably have everyone else scared, don't even pop up on their radar as a threat. They think that they can intimidate whoever they want and get whatever, or whoever, they want whenever they want and that's that, but the Winx don't take things sitting down. It looks like they come from wealthy families, by the look of their clothes and attitudes, and they're very arrogant and vain-looking; from the whispers coming from everyone around them, they mistreat everyone because they're "popular."

"So, where did you move from?" Diaspro asked Bloom.

"From across the..." Bloom said, but couldn't think of a where.

"Across the country." Stella finished for her. "We moved out here and are living together."

"Are you related?" Mitzi asked, her voice really high-pitched.

"No, just really close friends." Flora said, voice soft but stern.

"And you're living together?" Diaspro asked. "That makes no sense. Who do you live with?"

"Mike and Vanessa Stewart." Bloom said and saw their jaws drop some. "Vanessa's my aunt." It was the cover story if people asked why they're living there.

"Then I get why you're here." Diaspro said to Bloom, then pointed to the other Winx. "But what about them? Why are they with you?"

"That's really none of your business, now is it?" Bloom said, smiling sweetly.

Diaspro looked taken aback. She wasn't used to people talking to her that way. "You guys get in trouble back home and get sent away? Did your parents not want you?"

"Not even close." Aisha all but growled out.

"You guys don't have to know everything about us." Stella said, matching their snarkiness. "Or anything, really."

"You really don't want to do this." Diaspro said between clenched teeth.

"Do what?" Bloom asked innocently.

"Piss us off." Sally replied. "People tend to not do well at this school if they piss us off."

"How?" Musa asked sarcastically. "You'll make us fail all our classes?" Musa just laughed. "Please, you aren't as scary as you like to think you are. We'd rather swallow acid then suck up to the likes of you." The other Winx nodded in agreement.

"Do any of you have common sense or a sense of self-preservation?" Diaspro asked, really close to Bloom's face.

"Yes." Bloom said right back. "A lot more than you realize. We just don't care what you think. Contrary to what you, and have everyone else, believe, you  _do not_  matter in the overall scheme of things."

"That's not a wise move." Mitzi said. "We will  _destroy_  you."

"We've gone against people who're a whole lot scarier, and tougher, than you guys." Stella said, hip cocked out to the side, studying her nails in mock-indifference. "You don't frighten us at all."

Bloom looked up at the clock on the wall. "We have five more minutes of lunch left and I'd like to take that time to relax in the sun before we have to go back to class. Buh-bye now." Bloom turned her back on Diaspro, and her pack of idiots, and sat back down against the tree, the other five following her lead.

After staring at the Winx for a full minute, who were ignoring them with their eyes closed, they huffed and walked away, heading towards the guys. When the Winx heard them walk away, they re-opened their eyes to see the Alphas trying to flirt with the guys, but were unsuccessful. The Winx sighed in relief. It seemed that the guys really didn't like them. Well, it seemed nobody but themselves liked them. When the Alphas realized that the guys weren't flirting back, they huffed yet again and walked away, frowns permanently etched on their faces for the day.

"That was so much fun." Stella said, laughing.

"I really do not like them." Bloom said with a frown.

"Me too." Flora said. "And neither does Apple."

"Apple?" Musa asked, looking at Flora.

"It's what I named the tree." Flora said, stroking "Apple". "Easier than just calling it "the tree" all the time."

"Good thinking." Bloom said, nodding. "Why doesn't Apple like them?"

"They always dump things on Apple or stick gum to its trunk." Flora said. "It was the caffeine in the coffee they spilled on Apple day after day that started the decay inside it."

"What is their deal?" Aisha asked with disgust. "Why are they so snooty?"

"Maybe it was just the way they were born." Tecna said. "Or maybe their up-bringing or society made them that way."

"Who knows?" Stella said with an eye-roll. "And who cares."

"Let's just stay away from them." Flora said, running a hand through her hair nervously.

"I don't think we'll be able to." Bloom said, frowning again.

"Why?" Musa asked.

"The only reason they came over here was because they saw the guys staring at us, so they obviously like them." Bloom said. "And we like them, so we will meet again."

"Terrific." The other Winx grumbled, then the bell rang.

"Let's just get to class." Bloom said and the six Winx got up, threw away their trash and headed to their fifth periods: Bloom with Flora and Tecna and Stella with Musa and Aisha.

* * *

**With Bloom...**

Bloom hugged Flora goodbye and headed to her sixth period, Sociology. The classroom was fairly empty, so Bloom picked a seat near the front in the middle of the room and sat down. She got out her binder and notebook, she left her book in her locker since today was just a information day, and set them on her desk. She turned her head to the left and stared out the window, waiting for class to start so she could get it over with; she  _really_  didn't like being away from her friends. It made her uneasy. She heard footsteps to the right of her and looked over, her heart almost stopping in her chest. It was Sky! She quickly looked away and down, a blush already spreading across her cheeks as she heard him sit down one desk away from her. She looked from the corner of her eye, through her hair, and saw him looking at her as well; that made her blush even more. She saw a smile light up his face a moment later when he caught her looking at him, so she stopped looking. Bloom kept staring at her desk until she heard the bell ring and the teacher up front do roll call before passing out the syllabi.

* * *

**With Stella...**

Stella waved goodbye to her friends before walking in the direction of her last class, Advanced Fashion Studies. Once she entered, people  _still_  staring at her, she looked around and saw that the room was made up of large one person-tables instead of desks. She grabbed one that was situated in the middle-front, got out her sketchbook and sat down, placing her backpack on the ground next to her. Bored, she opened her sketchbook and started lightly sketching her outfit for tomorrow until the bell rang. Once the teacher got the students to settle down, she started calling roll before handing out the syllabi.

"Since this is Advanced Fashion Studies, we're going to be more hands on then regular Fashion Studies. We're going to go one step further. After you design an outfit, you're going to make it for a person. Basically, you're going to have a live model!" the teacher exclaimed like it was the best thing in the world.

Stella rolled her eyes as the other students clapped, and zoned out. She picked this class because she knew she'd enjoy it, but she kinda wish time would speed up; she doesn't like being away from her friends for too long. She zoned back in when the teacher started assigning the fashion students to the "models." Stella leaned back in her chair, looking at her nails when her name was called.

"Stella Solaria?" the teacher called out.

"Right here." Stella said as sweetly as she could, raising her hand.

"You are going to be paired with Brandon Gregory." She said, then moved on.

Stella's mouth formed a smiled as her hot guy from today walked down the space between tables and hopped onto her table. Stella, not wanting him to think she's too eager, toned down her smile and looked up at him, cocking her head to the side, and he smiled right back.

"Hi, I'm Brandon." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Stella." She said in a cheerful voice, taking his hand and shaking it.

"It looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other, huh?" he asked, his smile now a satisfied smirk.

"It does look that way." Stella said, still smiling. This should be fun.

* * *

**With Flora...**

After hugging Bloom goodbye, Flora walked to her Advanced Botany class. Once entering, people still staring, she picked a seat near the back corner and saw that a white flower was sitting on her desk. She waved her hand over it and found it was a daisy. She picked it up and twirled it between her fingers, bringing it to her nose and sniffing it. She looked it over and saw a few petals drooping, so, after checking to make sure no one was watching her too closely, she waved her hand over the flower, green sparks flying out of her fingers, and healed the flower. After it was strong and healthy again, she placed it back on the desk before leaning her chin onto her hands. Though she loved her plants and flowers, being separated from her friends isn't something she enjoys. Once the bell rang, and all the students settled down, the teacher called roll and handed out the syllabi.

"I know there's less room than last year, but that's because, ironically, the art room is being repainted." The teacher said. "And since we have one of the biggest classrooms, we will be sharing with the Advanced Art/Drawing class."

A lot of moaning and groaning was heard but Flora just stared down at the daisy on her desk, talking to it in her head. Flora snapped out of her talk when she heard the classroom door open and more students come in. She was about to look back down at the plant when black hair caught her eye. She looked back up and saw it was the guy she liked, Helia. Flora blushed when she saw that he caught her staring. She looked back down at the flower, trying to slow down her heart. That is how she spent the rest of the class: alternating between peeking at him and talking to the flower; Helia spent it looking at her, then down at his sketch pad, then back at her, then back down, repeat.

* * *

**With Musa...**

Musa waved to her friends and headed to the music room, where her last class was located. She read earlier that if you're new or just joined the class, you have to audition and in this audition, there were three levels: piano, guitar, singing. If you can do two out of the three, then you're in the class, if you can't, then you're bumped down to either chorus, band or orchestra. Musa really wasn't that worried, since she can do all three and more, being the Fairy of Music and all. She entered the classroom and sat down in a chair, ignoring the stares she was getting. She leaned back in her chair and sighed; she really didn't like being away from her friends. Right before the bell rang, she saw someone slip in and claim a chair in the back of the room. After closer inspection, she saw it was Riven, the guy she likes. Once the teacher got everyone to settle down, she called roll and handed out the syllabi. After getting that out of the way, the teacher started calling people up to the stage-area to do the auditions. She watched as people either passed with flying colors or could only do one, but nobody she saw could do all three levels of the audition yet. During the auditions, she kept peeking back at Riven, but he just sat there, kind of brooding. It seems that he's been in this class before since he hasn't had to audition. Finally, her name was called.

"Musa Melody?" the teacher called. "Your turn."

She smiled and made her way to the stage-area. First, she went to the piano and played a lullaby her mom used to play for her when she was little. By the time she was done, half the people in the room were teary-eyed. Next, she went over and picked up the guitar and played a melody her dad taught her, which got her a standing ovation. Last, she went over to the computer where you can choose your song and pulled up one, grabbed the mike, and then pressed play; her body started moving unconsciously with the beat of the song.

 

_Estoy_

_Loca_

_Enamorada_

_De ti_

_It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me_

_It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be_

_But there are facts in our lives_

_We can never change_

_Just tell me that you understand and feel the same_

_This perfect romance that I've created in my mind_

_I'd live a thousand lives_

_Each one with you right by my side_

_But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance_

_And so it seems like we'll never have the chance_

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny_

_And you can't move on even though you try_

_Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel_

_Oh, I wish this could be real_

_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_

_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_

_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part_

_In the story of your heart_

Musa's body kept moving with the beat as she looked back directly at Riven, singing the next part of the song, braver with her music to back her up.

 

_Sometimes I think that a true love can never be_

_I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me_

_Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain_

_And I don't think that I could face it all again_

_I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about_

_A deeper love I've found in you_

_And I no longer doubt_

_You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made_

_And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid_

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny_

_And you can't move on even though you try_

_Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel_

_Oh, I wish this could be real_

_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_

_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_

_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part_

_In the story of your heart_

_I locked away my heart_

_But you just set it free_

_Emotions I felt_

_Held me back from what my life should be_

_I pushed you far away_

_And yet you stayed with me_

_I guess this means_

_That you and me were meant to be_

Musa continued to dance and twirl around the stage to the beat, not really paying attention to much else.

 

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny_

_And you can't move on even though you try_

_Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel_

_Oh, I wish this could be real, oh yeah_

_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_

_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_

_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part_

_In the story of your heart, oh yeah_

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny_

_And you can't move on even though you try_

_Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel_

_Baby, ain't it funny how_

_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_

_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_

_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part_

_Baby, ain't it funny how_

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny_

_And you can't move on even though you try_

_Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel_

_Baby_

_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_

_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_

_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part_

_Baby_

Musa held out the last note before the music cut off and she put the mike back. The whole room was silent before everyone, including the teacher, stood up and started cheering loudly. She blushed and smiled, but looked back at the only opinion that actually mattered to her. Riven, as she expected him to be, was sitting, but he had a smile on his face and that warmed Musa in a way nothing ever has before.

* * *

**With Tecna...**

Tecna waved goodbye to her friends before going to her Computer & Technology class. She entered the computer lab and made her way to an empty seat, sitting down, aware of the stares still on her. Tecna felt a little uncomfortable without her friends by her side; they're better with the attention than she is. She felt a tap on her shoulder, so she turned around and saw the teacher standing there, smiling at her.

"Are you Tecna Zenith?" she asked.

"Yes I am." She said. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to meet the student who has the second highest IQ in the class. 150 is an impressive IQ." The teacher said. "You'll do very well in this class."

"I know I will." Tecna said, smiling a little. She wasn't the Fairy of Technology for nothing. The teacher smiled at her before leaving.

"150, huh?" Tecna heard a guy say from her right. She turned quickly and saw it was the guy she found, uh, interesting, Timmy.

"Yes." Tecna said, looking at him critically. The fluttery feeling in her stomach was back. "Do you know yours?"

"160." Timmy said, looking a bit bashful at that.

"So you would be the first highest IQ in the class?" Tecna asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I guess so." Timmy said. "So, you like computers?"

"They're my life."  _Literally._  Tecna said. "Is technology your only interest?"

"I come from a long line of scientists, but I'm also a really good mechanic and pilot." Timmy said. "I like to know all I can."

"I get that." Tecna said with a nod. "Knowledge is power."

"Exactly!" Timmy exclaimed. "Most of my friends don't seem to understand that."

"Mine do, to an extent." Tecna said, leaning back in her seat. "They're knowledgeable in their own ways and with their own specialties."  _Very knowledgable._

"Those would be the five other girls you've been seen with?" he asked, curious.

"Yes." Tecna said, now smiling. "They're my best friends."

"I can see that." Timmy said.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without them." Tecna said, more to herself than to him.

"I know how you feel." He responded anyway.

Tecna was about to ask about his friends when the bell rang and the teacher called the class to attention. After calling roll, she handed out the syllabi and the rest of the class was spent explaining what would be accomplished in the class.

* * *

**With Aisha...**

Aisha waved to her friends before turning around and heading to the gym. Once there, she went over to the bleachers and sat down, ignoring the stares of everybody around her. She wished her friends were with her; being away from them didn't sit well with her. She leaned back and waited for the class to begin, but then she spotted someone walk into the gym; it was Nabu. She sat right back up and watched as he walked across the floor and sat next to some other people. He might be best friends with those other five guys, but it looks like he still has other friends. Once the bell rang, the teacher blew his whistle, effectively shutting the students up. He passed out the syllabi and after going over it, he had the girls line up in one line and the guys in another behind two tables where the gym clothes were. After waiting five minutes, Aisha finally reached the front and got her gym clothes and a locker number and combo for the locker room. She followed another girl into the locker room, found her locker and opened it before throwing the clothes in, then closing it. She walked back out and saw that everyone was now doing their own thing. She saw Nabu watching her and talking to some other people at the same time, but she turned away and spotted sign-up sheets for after-school sports. She walked over to the bulletin board and looked over all of them. She remembered talking to the other Winx about sports in first period and decided to sign them up for the ones they said they liked.

Aisha signed Bloom and Stella up for soccer, Flora up for tennis, Tecna for archery and herself for swimming, tennis and rock-climbing club; she didn't sign Musa up for anything because she would be too busy with her music stuff. After looking over the board again, she found the sheet for the dance club and signed all six of them up for that. She put the pen back and headed back to the bleachers to wait out the last five minutes of class. She looked over at Nabu again and saw him watching her too. She smiled at him before looking away. The bell rang shortly after.

* * *

**With the Winx...**

When the bell rang, signaling school was over, the Winx met up at their lockers, like they said they would. All six of them put their binders into their lockers (since it was the first day, they didn't have any homework), but kept their syllabi and the papers Vanessa needed to sign in their backpacks, then closed their locker doors. As they made their way outside, the girls talked about their last classes and how the guys they liked were in them. Since it was the end of the day, the girls noticed that the stares were finally dying down, and they were grateful for that. When the Winx made their way outside, Aisha started to tell them about the sports she signed the others up for. When nobody spoke, Aisha started backtracking.

"I remember talking with you guys this morning about sports and thought this might be something fun to do." Aisha said with a shrug.

"No, it's a good idea." Bloom reassured her. "You just took me by surprise. Soccer sounds like fun."

"And playing tennis with you will be awesome." Flora said with a smile.

"I have always wanted to learn archery." Tecna said with a thoughtful look. "It's such a mathematical sport."

"Soccer will keep me in shape." Stella said. "And the uniforms must be adorable!"

"I wish I was good with sports, but I like sticking with my music." Musa said. "Plus, my Everything Music class will keep me very busy. But I will do the Dance Club with you guys."

The Winx made it to the Suburban and were just about to unlock it when two loud bangs were heard, followed by screaming and shouting. The six fairies turned around and gasped. Standing near the soccer field were two rock creatures similar to the ones they destroyed last night, but these two current ones were about two times as big as the last ones. As everyone else turn and ran away from the creatures, the Winx girls ran  _towards_  them. When they got closer to the creatures, they ducked into a side alley and dumped their backpacks there. After checking both sides, making sure no one was watching, they turned to each other and started thinking.

"Tecna?" Bloom finally said. "Thoughts?"

"They are definitely the same creatures that attacked us yesterday, its the same magic, but they are now bigger and stronger. It will take a lot more to destroy these." Tecna said, entering information into one of her tech gadgets.

"We'll have to break up into two groups." Bloom decided. "Combine our powers. Stella, Flora and I will take one, Tecna, you, Musa and Aisha take another. Sound good to everyone?" The other Winx nodded. "Okay.  _Magic Winx, Enchantix!_ "

The six fairies each transformed into their Enchantix forms in a burst of sparkly fairy dust; after they finished, they each fluttered a few feet off the ground, and just when they were about to fly out, Stella gasped.

"What?" Bloom asked impatiently.

"You're wearing an eye mask!" Stella exclaimed.

Bloom looked at Stella strangely before she noticed that Stella was too. "So are you!" She looked at her other friends and saw eye masks on their faces as well. "We all are!"

"What?!" the others exclaimed as all six reached up to feel around their eyes for the mask.

"Here." Stella said before snapping her fingers together; a small mirror appeared a second later. "Let's have a look now."

On her face is an orange glittery, figure 8-shaped eye mask with small silver stars lining the outside with a dark orange sun on the outside lower-corner on the right side and a white full moon on the outside lower-corner on the left side. She smiled at the look before handing the mirror to Bloom.

Bloom grabbed the mirror from Stella and looked at the mask. On her face is a light blue glittery, figure 8-shaped eye mask with flames lining the outside and dark blue hearts on the outside upper-corners. Bloom handed the mirror to Flora next. Flora looked into the mirror and on her face is a pink glittery, figure 8-shaped eye mask with one soft green four-petal flower in between the eyes. Flora touched the flower curiously before passing the mirror to Musa.

Musa took the mirror and saw that her mask is a magenta glittery, figure 8-shaped eye mask with a gold treble cleft on the outside right side and a gold bass cleft on the outside left side. Musa passed the mirror to Tecna, who saw that hers is an orchid glittery, figure 8-shaped eye mask covered in lime green numbers and technology symbols. Tecna actually smiled a little before giving Aisha the mirror. On Aisha's face is a yellow glittery, figure 8-shaped eye mask with pink waves that flow horizontally across.

Aisha handed the mirror back to Stella, who snapped it away, before speaking up. "Why do we have masks?"

"Maybe so we aren't identified?" Bloom guessed. "This way we can save the school without people figuring out we're fairies. Who knows what Arcadia thinks when she grants us new powers or outfits? We'll talk about this later. Let's go take out some rock creatures...again."

The Winx then flew out from the alley and straight toward the rock creatures. Both creatures had their backs turned, so the girls split into the two groups and, together, fired at them: Bloom used her Dragon Fury combined with Stella's Enchantix Sunbeam and Flora's Green Luxurious Ivy and it knocked the creature flat down, taking a chunk out of its shoulder as well as Flora's attack holding it down on the ground; Musa used her Soundwave Attack combined with Tecna's Digital Blast and Aisha's Enchantix Bolt and it knocked the creature down too, as well as taking one hand off.

* * *

**With the Specialists...**

"That's so odd she was in your...Nabu?" Helia was saying until he noticed Nabu wasn't walking with them, but was leaning against a row of lockers. "What's wrong?"

"The magic." Nabu said, hand on his forehead. "It's back. I can feel it, and it's very close."

"What magic?" Sky asked, his voice quiet.

"He felt it yesterday." Riven said, supporting his friend. "A huge surge of magic."

"Here?" Brandon asked, surprised.

"That's what I said." Helia said. "But it's close?"

"Yes." Nabu said, shaking his head. "I'm trying to zero in on the trail. Give me a second." A few moments later, his eyes opened wide. "It's right outside the school."

The guys ran out of the school and saw that everyone was running away from the soccer field area, so they headed that way. When they rounded the building, they saw what Nabu obviously felt: six fairies firing magical attacks at two large rock creatures. The six fairies are beautiful and sparkly, but it's obvious they're also very dangerous. The guys tried to see who they were, but the fairies are wearing masks. As not to draw attention to themselves, they stayed hidden behind the wall, taking peeks every so often.

"These must of been the fairies we saw fly over the roof last night." Brandon figured.

"It sure looks like it." Sky said.

"It's also the magic that I felt." Nabu confirmed.

"Which is the powerful one?" Riven asked. "The giant rock creatures?"

"Actually, no." Nabu said, his eyes closed. "It's one of the fairies."

"Really?" Timmy asked, surprised. "That much magic in one fairy? I could understand it being in the creatures, since they're obviously made by another magic user, but in a fairy?"

"I don't know what to tell you." Nabu said, still trying to hone in on the powerful fairy. "It's in the fairy." A few minutes later, he finally found it. "I know which one it is."

"Which one is it?" Sky asked, the others looking at Nabu as well.

"The red-headed one." Nabu said. "That fairy is packing some major magic." He paused. "And not just that."

"What?" Timmy asked.

"It's...something old." Nabu said, perplexed. "Whatever this is, it's ancient magic. I've never felt anything like it before."

"Keep them busy." The guys heard the red-headed fairy yell. "Time to heat things up." The guys watched in open-mouthed amazement as a red dragon left her body and started to swirl around her body faster and faster.

"Nabu?" Timmy asked, for once not having the answer.

"I think I've seen something like this once before, but I need to do some research." Nabu said carefully. "The magic is old and strong. When we get home, I'm going to look through our books and see if I can find something that'd match this power. Maybe I'll get in touch with my old magic instructor."

"Back up." The fairy shouted and they watched the other fairies fly out of the way. "Full Dragon Energy!" They saw the dragon shoot out of her and completely annihilate the two rock creatures to nothing but a pile of smoldering rubble.

"Wow." They all said, but Sky felt something restrict inside of him when he saw her flutter to the ground, clearly exhausted.

That was the last they saw of the six fairies, because two of the fairies, a blonde one and a light brunette one, picked her up and all the fairies flew away from their view.

"Come on." Sky said. "Let's go home." The guys went to Sky's Jeep and Sky drove them home, where they then helped Nabu do research.

* * *

**With the Winx...**

Bloom, Flora and Stella surrounded their rock creature and continued to fire different attacks at it. About twenty feet away, Musa, Aisha and Tecna were doing the same thing to their creature. It took fifteen minutes to wear the rock creatures down enough that Bloom could use the same attack she used on the last ones that destroyed them.

"Keep them busy." Bloom finally said, her Dragon coming out to swirl around her. "Time to heat things up." The Dragon swirled faster and faster around her body until she could barely hold it in. "Back up." The Winx all flew up and out of the way. "Full Dragon Energy!" The Dragon shot out of her body, completely destroying the two rock creatures.

Bloom fluttered to the ground, landing there as the Dragon came back into her body, but the other fairies didn't want anyone else catching them out in the open, so Stella and Flora each grabbed one of Bloom's arms and dragged her into the alley; once Bloom could stand by herself, Stella and Flora let her go. Each of the Winx took a minute to gather their thoughts about what just happened before Bloom spoke up.

"So, another attack." Bloom stated. "Question is, are we the targets or is us being in the area just a coincidence?"

"Unlikely that we'd be in  _both_  places for both attacks." Tecna said thoughtfully. "I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Are we telling Vanessa  _now_?" Stella asked.

"No." Bloom decided. "She'd just call Faragonda and I don't want to worry her. Let's just go home. Finish talking there."

The six fairies transformed back into their street clothes before picking up their bags and walking to the car. Bloom unlocked it, they all threw their bags in the trunk before getting into the car and driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Ain't It Funny by Jennifer Lopez


	7. Chapter 7

**2 MONTHS LATER (October)**

The Winx and the guys (Specialists) are now good friends, but they haven't admitted to liking each other yet. The Alphas still hate the Winx and the Winx still feel the same way. There hasn't been any other attacks by rock creatures since the last one at the school.

* * *

 

"We don't have soccer practice, do we, Aisha?" Bloom asked as she, the Winx and the guys left the school building.

Aisha thought for a second. "Soccer practices are on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school." Aisha ticked off her fingers. "Tennis practices are Mondays and Wednesdays and swimming is on Sunday. Dance club doesn't start till next month, just like rock climbing club."

"And today is Friday, so we're in the clear." Stella said, smiling, then turned to face the guys. "What do you guys do around here for fun? There a place everyone likes to hang out at? We've been so busy, we haven't really had a chance to explore Gardenia."

"The Frutti Music Bar." Brandon said after a second, the others nodding their heads as well.

"Then lead the way." Musa said with a wave of her hand. "We'll follow you guys in our car."

The guys headed to their car as the Winx headed to theirs; Bloom started it up as everyone slid into their normal seats. As they waited for the guys to pass them, Stella spoke up.

"Can we see if the guys would be willing to stop by our place so we can change into more stylish clothes?" Stella asked.

"The clothes we're wearing right now are fine, Stella." Aisha said with an exasperated look.

"Eh." Stella said, looking down at her clothes with a thoughtful expression.

"If you really wanted to, you could just change your outfit with magic." Bloom said, then shrugged. "But it'd be a little hard to explain why you were suddenly wearing a different outfit."

Stella sighed, but nodded. "I guess you're right. These aren't  _too_  bad."

Bloom's wearing a light blue denim button-up minidress, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, with light pink ruffles around the bottom, a sparkly pink belt with a heart buckle slung low around her hips, pink gloves, turquoise bracelets around her wrists, triple-stacked pearl dangly earrings in her ears, a choker with two pearls on it around her neck, and sparkly pink high-heeled ankle boots; her hair is left down. Stella's wearing an orange denim button-up, sleeveless dress-top with a green/orange-striped belt slung low around her hips, light denim jeans with a silver chain wrapped around her right leg, orange, blue, and green bangles on her right wrist and blue and pink on the left, a blue choker around her neck, blue grape-on-the-vine-design earrings in her ears, and sparkly orange open-toed heels with ribbons tied on the back; her hair is left down with an orange headband on top. Flora's wearing a light blue denim midriff-baring vest with pink long-sleeves cuffed at the ends and a pink flower hanging over her stomach, light blue denim short-shorts with a pink belt around her hips over pink floral leggings, green dangling vine earrings in her ears, a light blue hat decorated with pink flowers on her head with her hair left down, and leaf green high-heeled, knee-high boots with light blue on the bottom and top.

Musa's wearing a magenta and purple midriff-baring polo under jean overalls that have no back, around her waist is a light purple belt, on the side are flowers and at the bottom there are magenta, green and purple ankle-warmers, purple studs are in her ears, and purple heels are on her feet; her hair is put in a ponytail with a crystal barrette. Tecna's wearing a lavender midriff-baring jacket with light blue pockets over both breasts and on both arms, light denim capris, green triangular studs in her ears, light blue and pink bangles on her right wrist and lavender and green bangles on her left, a sparkly light blue hat on her head with her hair left down, and knee-high dark lavender lace-up boots. Aisha's wearing a blue denim button-up minidress with pockets and a scarf belt, both of which have green leopard print, green, magenta and orange bangles on her wrists, green hoops in her ears, green leopard print high-heeled, knee-high boots with blue trim, and her hair is in a high ponytail in a green holder.

Bloom glanced behind her and saw the guys' large black Jeep drive by and stop at the exit, waiting for the Winx to catch up. Bloom backed the car up and drove over to the guys, stopping behind them before they were on their way. It took about ten minutes to get to the Frutti Music Bar and once there, it took another five to actually find a parking space. Once they did, they all got out of their respective cars and met up at the entrance.

"Wow, this place is popular." Stella said, looking around the outside of the building. "What do they serve here?"

"Smoothies, milkshakes, some types of food." Brandon listed.

"They also have live music." Nabu added.

"It's so open and airy." Flora said with a smile before spotting something. "And we're right on the ocean, Aisha!"

Aisha gave a broad smile. "I officially love this place."

"Let's go sit down." Sky suggested, leading everyone inside and to an empty table that could fit all of them.

"Does everyone come here?" Bloom asked, seeing half the school in attendance.

"Klaus, he owns the place, is very lax on rules." Brandon explained. "As long as it isn't illegal, and doesn't put his daughter in danger, he'll overlook it. This is where a lot of teens come to just hang out."

"Hey guys." A girl, the waitress, said. "What can I get for you?"

The Winx looked up and gave the girl a once-over. She looks to be a year younger than them, and has straight, waist-long dark pink hair with yellow tips on two long strands that frame her face, light violet eyes, and light tan skin; her body is athletically slender with curves and bumps in all the right places, a small waist, flat stomach, and long, shapely legs. She's wearing a white, midriff-baring business shirt with a navy blue hem and a navy tie over it, navy with lavender pinstripe miniskirt, a magenta belt with a gold chain and buttons slung around her hips, magenta socks, and navy lace-up, high-heeled ankle boots.

"I'll have a mango smoothie." Bloom said, smiling.

"Ummmm..." Stella said, thinking. "A pineapple smoothie."

"A strawberry smoothie, please." Flora said softly with a smile.

"The cherry smoothie looks good." Musa said with a nod. "I'll take that."

"I'll take a grape smoothie." Tecna said.

"A watermelon smoothie, please." Aisha said.

The guys ordered their drinks and the girl left to go get their drinks.

"I love that outfit." Stella remarked. "It's so waitress-business chic."

"You would notice that." Musa said with a smirk; Stella just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Do you know her?" Bloom asked the guys, curious.

"That's Roxy, Klaus's daughter." Brandon said to the Winx. "She's a Junior."

"So, a year younger than us." Bloom said, then looked out towards the ocean area, wanting to see the view, and promptly almost had a heart attack. "Uh, girls, can you come with me to the bathroom? _Now_."

"Uh, sure Bloom." Stella said as the others nodded.

"We'll be right back." Bloom said with a forced smile as she led the Winx, not to the bathroom, but out to the back alley. "We have a problem."

"What problem?" Musa asked, confused. "Bloom, why are we out here?" Before Bloom could answer, screams and shouts were heard.

"That's why." Bloom said, running an agitated hand through her hair. "We have two more rock creatures out on the beach."

"They haven't shown up in two months." Tecna said, perplexed. "Why are they back now?"

"Who knows?" Bloom said, throwing her hands up. "But we need to stop those things before they destroy the Frutti Music Bar and everyone inside it."

"Let's do this." The Winx said in agreement.

" _Magic Winx, Enchantix!_ " Bloom shouted.

The six fairies, now transformed, flew up and out of the alley, heading to the beach area, where the two rock creatures are creating havoc. As expected, the creatures are bigger and stronger than the last two they fought two months ago. They were about twenty feet away, over the roof, when something made them stop in their tracks: a voice.

"Hey!" someone shouted, causing the Winx to turn around.

Floating five feet away from them is another fairy. Her outfit consists of a glittery spring green hip-length frock that splits open under the bust with yellow-green lining the split and a light pink braided rope that loops around her neck with a dark purple jewel at the end, and glittery dark fuschia hip hugger shorts with light green frills on the waistband; on her arms are light green sparkly gloves that go up to her shoulders. Her dark pink hair is in a high circle bun with a lavender ribbon while the rest flows down her back and at the front of her head is a mini silver one-point crown with a rounded sea green point, and on her legs are light pink barefoot sandals that wind up her calves with sea green jewels on her feet. Her fairy dust bottle is a light pink paw surrounded by a sea green circle with little jewels hanging off placed on a light green choker around her neck, and her make-up is bubblegum-pink eyeshadow, long lashes and dark pink lipstick. Her large, glittery butterfly-shaped wings are outlined with sea green, with aqua gems hanging off and decorating them, and filled in with light lavender and fuschia. On her face is a light green glittery, figure 8-shaped eye mask with light pink paw prints on the outside sides.

Bloom flew in front of her friends and looked the new fairy over. When she was about to speak, the new fairy whispered something.

"I'm not the only one?" In her eyes were shock and confusion.

"The only fairy?" Bloom asked, startling the new fairy into looking up at her. "Of course not."

"But I was told I was." She said, trying not to sound so lost.

"Whoever told you was so wrong." Stella said, sassy as usual. "What planet are you from?"

"Planet?" she asked.

"Yes, planet." Stella said.

"I'm from here." She said, now completely confused.

"She's an Earth fairy." Tecna said, finally understanding. "Probably the last one."

"Earth fairy?" Stella asked, looking back at her. "They have those?"

"Yes." Tecna said.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later." Bloom said, shaking her head before turning to face the new fairy. "Do you have magic and do you know how to use it?"

"Of course." She said, sounding a little offended.

"Then you can help us." Bloom said, then she turned back to the Winx. "We need to hit these rock creatures with all we have. They're a lot more powerful than the last ones we-"

"Wait, last ones?" the new fairy interrupted.

"It happened two months ago." Bloom said. "We'll talk about that later. Anyways, they're a lot more powerful, right Tecna?"

"Correct." Tecna said.

"We can either do what we did last time, team up, or just attack the creatures with everything we have." Aisha interjected. "If we can wear them down enough, Bloom can hit them with her Dragon Energy attack to completely obliterate them. It seems to be the only thing that destroys them."

"Wait, who's Bloom?" new fairy asked, still lost.

"Me." Bloom said, raising her hand.

"Why does  _she_  have to hit the creatures?" she asked, perplexed. "Don't you all have powers?"

"Yes, but Bloom happens to be the most powerful fairy in the universe." Stella stated, not sounding the least bit jealous of the fact. "One of her attacks is still more powerful than all of ours combined."

"The most powerful?" she asked, trying to follow.

"Yes." Bloom said. "But, again, let's talk later. Everyone ready." Nods from everybody. "Then let's do this."

Bloom zoomed over to one of the creatures. "Enchantix Flame Burst!" She sent multiple bursts of flames in steady successions at the creature, badly damaging it.

"Solar Burst!" Stella sent a ball of light at one of the creatures, that then exploded.

Flora zoomed behind the creatures. "Ivy Vine Wrap!" Flora threw two yellow-green balls into the ground that then formed vines that wrapped around a creature.

Tecna flew in next to Stella. "Electric Storm!" She sent neon green energy balls that exploded on contact into a creature.

"Enchantix Bass Boom!" Musa shouted from above the creatures, forming a large fuschia speaker that pounded loud rock music at the creatures, disorienting them.

Aisha flew up next to Musa. "Morphix Attack!" She sent a blast of Morphix from her hands.

"Wolf Talon!" the new fairy shouted, shooting an aquamarine beam of energy, shaped like a wolf, at the creature.

One of the creatures got a good shot in and knocked Stella and Tecna to the ground, though it didn't hurt, since they're on the beach. For about half-an-hour, both sides traded shots back and forth until, finally, the creatures were worn down enough that Bloom could finally destroy them.

"Keep them busy." Bloom said, shaking herself. "It's gonna get toasty in here." She let out her Dragon and it started twirling around her body, building up energy.

Aisha looked over and saw the new fairy looking at Bloom's Dragon as it wound faster and faster around Bloom in fascination. She flew over to the new fairy, still shooting her Morphix at the creatures, but before she could say anything, Bloom shouted out.

"Get out of the way!" Bloom shouted and the others scattered. "Full Dragon Energy." The Dragon spun three more times before shooting out of her and destroying the rock creatures.

The new fairy watched Bloom's Dragon spin around and around before shooting out of her. Aisha bumped shoulders with her.

"It's amazing to watch the first time, isn't it?" Aisha said with a smile.

"That's her power?" she asked, amazed.

"Yup." Aisha said, then watched as Bloom fluttered to the ground, waiting for the Dragon to rejoin her. The new fairy looked worried, making to go fly over there, but Aisha stopped her. "Bloom's okay. This happens every time she uses too much of her Dragon's energy."

"Why? It doesn't happen to us." The new fairy asked.

"Our power is a separate entity inside of us." Aisha explained. "It's kinda just there. Bloom's, on the other hand, is intertwined with her own life force. When too much of the Dragon's energy leaves, it's like taking some of her with it. Just takes a minute to get her breath back."

Once Bloom's energy levels were back to normal, she flew back up to her friends. "Okay.  _Now_  we need to worry. That's the third attack." She shook her head before looking over at the new fairy. "But we'll talk about that later. I want to know how we missed that a fairy was living here on Earth." Bloom said, still looking at the new fairy. "Do you have somewhere we can change back?"

"Where I always change." She said. "Follow me."

The Winx followed the new fairy to a building behind the Frutti Music Bar and entered. Fairy dust encased all of them before they were back to their normal clothes, and in the place of the new fairy was Roxy, the waitress that took their orders earlier, and the owner of the Frutti Music Bar's daughter.

"Wait a second." Roxy said, looking at them. "You six are the new girls."

"Not really new anymore, but I get what you mean." Bloom said with a shrug. "Again, I'm Bloom."

"I'm Stella." Stella said, flipping her hair behind her back, but smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Flora said sweetly. "I'm Flora."

"Musa." Musa said, smiling.

"I'm Tecna." Tecna said with a nod.

"I'm Aisha." Aisha said, giving a smile. "How long have you been a fairy?"

"Since I turned sixteen four months ago." Roxy said before shaking her head. "Oh, I'm Roxy, by the way."

"Yeah, our guy friends told us when you left after taking our drink orders." Bloom said. "You're the owner's daughter."

"That'd be me." Roxy said.

"We need to go somewhere more private to talk about this." Bloom said, crossing her arms, deciding. "You can come back to our house. No one can overhear us there."

"And we can eat dinner too." Musa said, rubbing her stomach. "It's about dinner time."

"I need to go tell my dad where I'm going." Roxy said with an embarrassed grin. "He worries."

"That's fine." Bloom said with a shrug. "We need to tell our friends where we're going anyways. We'll meet you at the entrance."

"Okay." Roxy said before leaving the room.

"Faragonda never told us Earth had fairies." Stella said as they all left the room a few seconds after Roxy.

"I knew Earth  _did_  have fairies, I just didn't know Earth  _still_  had a fairy left." Tecna said, shaking her head. "I guess we'll figure it out at home."

"What are we gonna tell the guys?" Aisha asked.

"That my aunt called and wants us home for dinner." Bloom said with a shrug as they made it to the table they were sitting at. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Sky said. "Where were you guys? We got worried."

"When we heard screaming, we just stayed in the bathroom." Stella said, eyes mock-wide. "What happened?"

"No one is quite sure." Helia said, shrugging. "All anyone is saying is they saw two giant rocks and fairies. Who knows who's telling the truth? We stayed in here."

"Well, sit down." Brandon said. "Maybe our drinks will get here now."

"We have to leave." Bloom said apologetically. "My aunt wants us home for dinner. Don't ask me why."

"Oh, okay." Sky said, a little upset. "I guess we'll see you girls on Monday."

"Bye." The Winx said, exchanging hugs, before leaving the Bar, where they met up with Roxy outside.

"Everything go alright with your dad?" Bloom asked, getting her keys out.

"Yeah." Roxy said. "I pointed you guys out when you were talking to your friends. Plus, he knows Mike. He knows I'll be fine."

"Does he know you're a fairy?" Musa asked.

"No." Roxy said, shaking her head. "I don't know how to tell him."

Bloom nodded as she unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat; she looked back and saw that Roxy had slid into the back with Musa and Tecna. They talked about small things the whole way home, waiting to talk about what they  _really_  needed to until they got into the safety of their home. Once Bloom pulled into the driveway, the Winx led Roxy to their house and to the table. Roxy looked over at Rachel, a worried look on her face.

"That's Rachel." Bloom said. "She's an ice nymph, so it's okay to talk in front of her."

"An ice nymph?" Roxy asked, eyes wide.

"She another magical creature." Bloom said calmly. "Like we are."

"Oh." Roxy said with a nod. "Okay."

"Hey Rachel." Stella said with a smile. "Could you cook us some dinner?"

"Of course." Rachel said. "Any requests?"

"Surprise us." Stella said. Rachel nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's start from the beginning." Bloom said and Roxy nodded. "We're from the Magical Dimension, also called Magix."

"What's that?" Roxy asked.

"It's another universe." Stella said.

"You have your universe, right?" Tecna said, explaining further when she saw Roxy was still confused. "With all your different planets?"

"Yeah." Roxy said. "Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and such."

"Exactly." Tecna said with a pleased smile. "Well, the Magic Dimension is just like that. It's another universe filled with other planets. Though all the planets in Magix are livable."

"Oh." Roxy said, nodding slowly. "I get it. So...why are you guys here?"

"We're what you call rare in Magix." Bloom said as she and the others sat down at the kitchen table. "We're Fairy Prodigies. We all got our magic younger than normal fairies would."

"How old is that?" Roxy asked.

"About fourteen or fifteen is when you usually get your Winx." Musa said.

"Winx?" Roxy asked, confused.

"It's the first transformation." Bloom said. "The transformation level we're at now is called Enchantix."

"I never had Winx." Roxy said. "When I got my powers, the Enchantix was what I first turned in to."

"Really?" Bloom asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Roxy said.

"Maybe Earth fairies work differently than we do." Tecna said with a shrug when the others looked at her.

"Okay, anyways..." Bloom said, shaking her head. "Normally, you start your transformation at fourteen or fifteen, but we started at age nine."

"Wow." Roxy said, eyes wide.

"Yup." Bloom said. "Then we got our Enchantix at fifteen. This means we're pretty powerful-"

"Bloom, especially." Stella cut in.

"How is she more powerful?" Roxy asked, remembering the Dragon that circled around Bloom earlier.

"I'll explain that later." Bloom said, waving away the question. "Anyways, since we're pretty powerful, we've had a lot of people after us...after our magic. We've been able to fight off everybody, but lately, the attacks have gotten more frequent and more brutal. So Faragonda, our fairy mentor and my honorary aunt, sent us here to hide. Not a lot of people look at Earth for magic."

"Apparently not," Roxy said with a smirk, "since you missed me. But why are you with Vanessa and Mike? Do they know about you?"

"Of course." Bloom said. "Vanessa is Faragonda's younger sister, and both are magical."

"Vanessa is a fairy?" Roxy asked, resting her chin in her hand.

"No." Bloom said, leaning back. "She's a witch. Faragonda was born a witch too, but she's now a hybrid fairy. Mike is human, but he knows all about Magix."

"Why are you saying Vanessa is your aunt then?" Roxy asked, head cocked.

"She's my honorary aunt, just like Faragonda is." Bloom said, but seeing the puzzled expression on Roxy's face, went on to explain the whole story. "See, both my parents died when I was just a baby-"

"Died, Bloom?" Stella said with disgust in her voice. "Don't you mean killed?"

"Killed?" Roxy asked with a gasp.

Bloom took a deep, calming breath in, then slowly let it out. "Well, yes, killed. My home planet,  _Domino_ , was all but destroyed when I was a baby by the three Ancestral Witches." At Roxy's questioning look, Bloom explained further. "They are beings of absolute Evil and the mothers of dark witchcraft. My parents, the King and Queen of  _Domino_ , were part of the Circle of Light, along with four other people, and the Circle protected Magix from evil. They were dispatched to destroy the Witches, but they proved to be evenly matched."

"Why were the Witches on  _Domino_  to begin with?" Roxy asked, curious.

"They wanted the Dragon Fire." Bloom said.

"The what?" Roxy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Bloom's current power." Aisha cut in. "You saw it swirling around her earlier."

"That's what that was?" Roxy said, eyes wide. "Why did they want that so badly?"

"It's the greatest, most ancient magic ever to exist, and considered the driving force of the Magic Dimension." Tecna interjected. "It's part of the power of the Great Dragon."

"The who?" Roxy asked, head swiveling from each Winx member as they spoke.

"The Great Dragon is the creator of the Magic Dimension." Bloom explained, and at Roxy's curious look, she went on. "The Great Dragon was born at the beginning of Time from the dark Void as a dazzling light, and created all of the Magic Dimension with its fiery breath, where it spread life, light and heat." Bloom took in a breath. "Later, it became exhausted and chose as its resting place the planet  _Domino_ , and since then the royal heirs of Domino, my ancestors, have been the Guardians of the Dragon Fire." Bloom paused for a second before going on. "When the Dragon disappeared, the Magic Dimension was then consecutively ruled by the nine Nymphs of Magix, all-powerful fairies who had controlled the destiny of the Magic Dimension and had been the previous Guardians of the Dragon Fire," Bloom let out a sigh, "the last being my older sister, Daphne. But when the Ancestral Witches came to  _Domino_  looking for the Dragon Fire, the Company of Light did what they could to protect my sister, its Keeper, but it wasn't enough. As the battle raged on, the Witches freezing the entire planet while searching for the Flame, my sister did the only thing she could think of to protect it: she transferred all of the Flame into me, then hid me." Bloom took a minute to compose herself before continuing. "In the final battle between the Witches and the Company of Light, the Ancestresses were banned to the Realm of Obsidian, but at the last second, they grabbed the King and the Queen, my parents, and pulled them into Obsidian with them."

Roxy's eyes went wide while the other Winx shook their heads in disgust; Bloom was trying to keep from crying, and failing.

Tecna saw this, so she continued with the explanation. "A flow of negative energy was then released from the Obsidian portal, which absorbed all the population of  _Domino_  into the Realm of Obsidian, and _Domino_  fell into a seemingly endless winter, since the whole planet was frozen over completely, the land covered in ice and snow."

"The richest, most magical, and most influential planet turned into a barren, frozen wasteland, all because someone wanted more power." Stella said, her tone full of outrage.

Aisha placed a hand on Stella's shoulder. "It was a sad day for everyone." She shook her head. "My parents would tell me wonderful stories about how it was...before."

Flora scooted closer to Bloom and took her hand. "I think all of us have heard stories about how wonderful  _Domino_  was." She squeezed Bloom's hand. "And here's the proof, sitting right with us."

Bloom let out a chuckle and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Winx."

Roxy looked down at her hands before glancing back up. "I don't mean to be rude or nosy, but, what happen to your sister...and you?" Roxy asked quietly. "You said your  _parents_  were pulled in, but not your sister."

Bloom, wiping the last of her tears away, let out a mirthless chuckle. "My sister is trapped in spirit form as a nymph bound to the bottom of Lake Roccaluce."

"How'd that happen?" she asked.

Bloom just shrugged. "No one knows. Only Daphne and the Witches know the answer to that."

"And you?" Roxy asked after a moment.

Bloom smile sadly. "I was still hidden where Daphne put me, until Faragonda found me."

"Faragonda, your honorary aunt?" Roxy asked, clarifying, then looked confused again. "Wait, why was she there?"

"She was part of the Company." Bloom explained. "There were three women and three men in the group. My mom and Faragonda were two of the women and my dad was one of the men. The other woman was Griffin, a witch. She's now the headmistress of Cloud Tower, a school for witches. The other two men were Saladin, an expert in weaponry and technology, and Hagen, a master swords-smith; Saladin's now the head master of Red Fountain, a school that teaches fighting and the use of technology. Faragonda, like I said earlier, is a hybrid fairy, but she's also the headmistress of Alfea, a school for fairies. We were there, living and studying, before we came here."

Roxy nodded as she absorbed that information, before thinking of another question. "So what are you to the Dragon Flame?"

"I'm the Guardian of the Dragon Flame, kind of like a physical vessel for it." Bloom said.

"The Dragon Flame is the supreme power in the universe, and cannot be extinguished." Tecna added, before pausing, then correcting herself. "Except by the Water Stars, of course. Incidentally, though, only a possessor of the Dragon Fire can use them."

"Wow." Roxy said, shaking her head. "You guys weren't kidding when you said Bloom is the most powerful fairy in the universe." She canted her head to the side in question. "So, Bloom said she was from _Domino,_  where are the rest of you from?"

"I'm from  _Solaria_ ," Stella said, "the Realm of the Sun and Moon." Stella then straightened in her chair. "I'm the princess, actually."

"A princess?" Roxy said, eyebrows raised. "Wow." Stella just smiled.

"I'm from  _Linphea_." Flora said. "It's the Realm of Nature." She smiled wistfully. "It's covered with so many flora and fauna."

"I'm from  _Melody_." Musa said, giving Flora a weird look. "As the name suggests, its the Realm of Music."

"My home planet is  _Zenith_." Tecna said, running a hand through her hair. "It is the Realm of Technology."

"I'm from  _Andros_ , the Realm of Oceans." Aisha said, adjusting her ponytail. "And just like Stella, I'm the princess."

"So I'm in the presence of three princesses." Roxy said, smiling. "Should I bow?"

"Funny." Aisha deadpanned.

"Now that you know our background," Bloom said, "it's your turn to do some explaining."

"Right." Roxy said with a sigh.

"Guys!" Rachel hollered over just as Roxy was about to speak. "I made a buffet. Come get your food."

The seven fairies nodded and lined up, Bloom first. The buffet offered grilled chicken, a garden salad, mashed potatoes, green peas, mac n' cheese, sweet potato casserole, oven-roasted asparagus, and portobello mushrooms. The girls picked their favorites before sitting back down at the table. Rachel filled seven glasses up with cold water and put one in front of each girl, and after scarfing down half their plate, they got back to talking.

"So, you said you became a fairy four months ago?" Bloom asked, chewing a piece of chicken.

"Yup." Roxy said with a nod. "Apparently, that's how Earth fairies work." She swallowed a forkful of peas. "We change on our sixteenth birthday."

"How do you know that?" Tecna asked, sipping from her glass.

"It was in a letter my dad gave me from my mom on my birthday." Roxy said. "She was a fairy, apparently."

"A letter?" Bloom asked, eyebrow raised.

"A really,  _really_  long letter that had  _everything_  in it." Roxy said with a sigh. "She told me how I would transform, and how to transform back. She also told me how to use my magic...and then a bunch of other stuff."

"Where is she?" Bloom asked, curious. "Your mother."

"She disappeared when I was young." Roxy said sadly. "She told my dad that if anything were to happen to her to give me that letter on my sixteenth birthday." She sighed. "He didn't know what was in it, but gave it to me anyways. The letter was filled with everything I would need to know about being a fairy. Well, most of what I need. There's still so much I don't know."

"That would absolutely stink." Bloom said, picking at her food. "Having no one to turn to with questions. We at least have Faragonda." She tapped her plate resolutely. "Well, we're here now and we can help you out."

"Really?" Roxy said, a tentative smile on her face.

"Of course." Bloom said affirmatively as the other Winx nodded and agreed.

Stella got a contemplative look on her face before asking, "What about your other friends? Won't it be weird if you're suddenly seen hanging out with a bunch of Seniors?"

"I really don't have friends." Roxy said with a slight shrug. "I guess I'm what you'd call a loner. I never felt I fit in. The only friends I have are Artu, my dog, and a bunch of other animals I take care of."

"That kinda sucks." Stella said, and Roxy gave a nod.

"Oh!" Bloom said after a few silent minutes. "I forgot to ask you earlier. What type of fairy are you?"

"Type?" Roxy asked, perplexed.

"Yeah." Bloom said with a nod. "Like I'm the Fairy of the Dragon Flame." She looked at the others.

"I'd be the Fairy of the Shining Sun." Stella said with a haughty nod.

"I'm the Fairy of Nature." Flora said softly.

"I'm the Fairy of Music." Musa said.

"I'm the Fairy of Technology." Tecna said.

"Fairy of Waves." Aisha said with a wave.

"Oh." Roxy said, taking a second to think, before she remembered something. "Oh! I remember something from the note my mom left me. It said I'm the Fairy of Animals."

"And you said you get along with animals better?" Bloom asked.

"Yup." Roxy said, taking another bite of her salad.

"You being the Fairy of Animals is the cause of that." Bloom said thoughtfully. "It's like Flora connecting with nature better-"

"I do." Flora cut in.

"-or Stella loving the sun." Bloom finished as Stella nodded.

"Makes sense." Roxy said, nodding.

"So, do you still have that letter?" Bloom asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Roxy said, looking very sad about that. "It was lost when we moved into a new house two months ago." She pushed her food around her plate. "I'm not upset it's lost because of the information, I already committed that to memory, I'm upset because it was my last link to my mother."

Bloom laid a hand over Roxy's. "I get it. The only thing I have left of my family, of my whole planet, is a picture. Everything else was destroyed." Roxy smiled back and squeezed Bloom's hand.

"Let's get on with things." Stella finally said, looking back and seeing that Rachel had left the house. "Rachel's gone, so now we can talk about those annoying rock creatures." The others nodded. "After two months, why are they back now?"

"That's a good question." Bloom said before looking at Tecna. "Any ideas?"

"It's definitely the same magic as the first two." Tecna said, pulling out one of her techno gadgets. "That I can confirm. But why this person waited so long between attacks, I can not."

"Wouldn't think you could, Tec." Bloom said, sighing. "Plus, those things keep getting stronger and stronger."

"Wait, wait, wait." Roxy said, holding her hands up. "This attack has happened  _twice_  before?"

"Yup." Stella said, pushing her empty plate back. "Once the day before the first day of school and the other after."

"I heard about that second attack." Roxy said, remembering. "So the rumors of the giant rock creatures were true. I didn't believe the idiots sprouting them...until now, apparently."

"You didn't see it when you left the school?" Musa asked.

"I stayed behind." Roxy said, a little embarrassed.

"Why?" Stella asked, always the straightforward one.

"There were some kittens stuck in a storm pipe behind the school." Roxy said, a tad defensive. "I went to save them. By the time I did that, the school was almost empty."

"Wow," was all Stella said.

"I felt they needed my help." Roxy said, shrugging, before looking back at Bloom. "Do you have any idea who's creating the creatures?"

"None. We didn't know for sure we were the targets until now." Bloom said, leaning back in her chair. "They keep showing up wherever we are. But no one who wants our magic know we're here. The magic of everyone we've ever dealt with is documented in Tecna's Magic Database, so it would have popped up when she ran it. She's running it on the Magix Database, so we're waiting to get results from that. _Everyone's_  is documented in that one."

"How weird." Roxy said, shaking her head before looking up at the clock. "Well, it's seven and getting dark. I probably should start heading home."

"Why?" Bloom asked. "We have so much more to talk about."

"It's Friday night," Stella piped in, "why don't you just sleepover?"

"Would that be okay with your dad?" Flora added, giving Stella a look.

"He'll be thrilled." Roxy said with a snort. "He always worries that I don't have any friends...well, human friends, so telling him I want to sleepover will be like an early birthday present to him."

"Okay." Bloom nodded. "You can use the living room to call him if you want."

"Thanks." Roxy said, pulling her cell out of her pocket and leaving the table.

"Should we tell Faragonda about Roxy?" Stella asked Bloom as soon as Roxy was out of earshot.

"I think so." Bloom decided. "Knowing an Earth fairy is here is big. Aisha, can you go get Vanessa and bring her to Tec's room? She needs to know about Roxy as well if we're gonna be teaching her about fairy life."

"On it." Aisha said before sprinting out of the house towards the mansion.

The rest of the Winx headed up to Tecna's room, the only place where they have the technology to get into contact with another dimension. Tecna plopped down in her black rolling chair and opened up her laptop before connecting to the internet and calling Faragonda at Alfea. As soon as Aisha returned to the room with Vanessa, Faragonda popped up on the screen.

"Hello girls." Faragonda said, pleasantly surprised. "Is everything alright?"

"Just fine." Bloom said from her position behind Tecna. "We just thought there was something you should know."

"Okay." Faragonda said.

Bloom was about to go on when Roxy walked into the room. "My dad said it'd be fine if I-" she stopped speaking when she saw they were talking to someone on the computer and looked down with a blush. "Sorry, I'll come back."

"No, no." Bloom said, waving her hand. "This is about you. Come here." Roxy nodded slowly and made her way over to Bloom. "Roxy, meet my Aunt Faragonda. Aunt F, this is Roxy." She traded a look with Roxy before going on. "She's an Earth fairy, one of the last if I'm not mistaken."

"An Earth fairy." Faragonda said with an astonished look as Vanessa hid a gasp. "Wow, I am surprised we are just now hearing about this. It's nice to meet you, Roxy. Tell me, when did you first transform?"

"It was about four months ago, on my sixteenth birthday." Roxy said.

"Apparently Earth fairies don't work like we do." Bloom added. "They change on their sixteenth birthday and they don't have a Winx or Charmix transformation. They go straight to Enchantix."

"What is she the Earth fairy of?" Faragonda asked.

"She's the Fairy of Animals." Bloom said.

"How does she know so much about fairies?" Faragonda asked, intrigued.

"Her mom left her a letter." Bloom said. "She, obviously, is the fairy of the family. And before you ask, no, the mom isn't here. She disappeared when Roxy was young."

"How sad. I'm so sorry, dear." Faragonda said with sympathy.

"Thanks." Roxy said with a smile.

"Since Roxy basically had no one to help her before we came along, we decided we would help her adjust to fairy life." Bloom went on.

"How did you find her?" Faragonda asked curiously and Bloom blanched.

"Uh-" Bloom said.

"We ran into each other when we were stretching our wings earlier today, flying over the clouds." Stella said. Bloom turned her head and mouthed  _thank you_  to her.

"Bloom." Faragonda admonished. "You know you shouldn't transform during the day."

"I'm sorry, Aunt F." Bloom said, trying to act ashamed. "We made sure no one was looking."

Faragonda just shook her head. "Well, it seems your disappearing act is holding up here in Magix. No one knows where you six are."

"That's very good." Bloom said with a nod. "Well, we just wanted to introduce Roxy to you and check in. Love you."

"I love you too, Bloom." Faragonda said. "You as well, Ness. Bye girls and it was nice to meet you, Roxy." The screen then went blank.

"Oh, Vanessa." Bloom said, turning around. "Vanessa, Roxy. Roxy, Vanessa. I wanted you to meet her, Vanessa, because she's going to be over here a lot."

"Lovely to meet you." Vanessa said with a smile.

"You too." Roxy said, then the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's my dad. I told him to bring my stuff over here."

"Stella, go with Roxy." Bloom said and Stella nodded. "Vanessa, it's okay if Roxy sleeps over, right?"

"Of course." Vanessa said. "Thanks for letting me know about everything. I'll be back at the mansion if you need me."

"Bye." Bloom waved and once the door to Tecna's room closed, she turned back to Tecna. "Any news on the database search?"

"Nothing yet." Tecna said with an irritated noise. "It's frustrating."

"Keep it searching." Bloom said with a shrug and encouraging smile as she and the other Winx made their way back to the living room.

"Bye dad." They heard Roxy call out before they saw her and Stella appear in the room with them.

"Everything okay?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah." Stella said. "The guys were right, her dad is really chill."

"Thanks." Roxy said. "So, where should I put my stuff?"

"Just put it next to the couch." Bloom said. "It pulls out, so you'll be sleeping here. The rest of us have our own rooms. Why don't we each change into our pajamas, then meet outside on the patio and teach Roxy a thing or two about being a fairy?"

"I like it." Stella said and the rest nodded before going their separate ways.

They all made it outside about thirty minutes later and started a check around the property to make sure they were alone and safe. Bloom's wearing a pink/cream-colored top with green hearts at the straps and blue frills lining the bottom, cream-colored shorts with a small pink stripe above some more blue frills and a pink bow with a green center, two green fuzzy wristbands on her wrists, knee-high socks with green at the top and bottom and have pink and blue stripes in between with her hair in two braids, and a pink headband with a green bow. Stella's wearing a blue ruffly top with a pink and yellow heart in the middle, ruffly blue shorts over pink leggings, a pink bow in her hair, and yellow slippers. Flora's wearing a green nightgown with yellow laces, and yellow socks. Musa has on a light blue quarter-length shirt underneath an off-one-shoulder light pink top with dark pink trim, dark pink capris with light blue pockets and a light pink belt, and her hair is pulled back in a bun. Tecna's wearing a sky blue one-shoulder crop top over an off-the-shoulder magenta midriff-bearing top lined with purple, and purple sweatpants with sky blue and yellow edges. Aisha's pajamas are a light/dark purple-colored light blue-polka-dotted midriff-bearing tank top, boy shorts of the same pattern, and a purple headband in her hair. Roxy's wearing a magenta one-piece shorts and shirt with green trimming and a navy paw print on the front, and green socks.

"So, what would you like to know about being a fairy?" Bloom asked after the yard sweep was complete. All seven of them were now sitting in a circle on the grass as the outside started getting darker.

"Well," Roxy said, thinking. "What kind of powers do you have?"

"They aren't really "powers" per se, more like spells." Bloom said with a smile. "We've learned a lot of spells building up to our Enchantix form, but we'll tell you the spells we learned from the Enchantix transformation." Bloom stared up into the sky for a second, thinking, before answering. "Dragon Essence, Fire Sphere, Dragon Fury, Dragon Shield, Enchantix Sphere, Dragon Energy, Fusion Fire, Mini Winx, Fire Fists, Enchantix Flame Burst, Fire Ray, Dragon's Flame, Dragon Holocaust, Dragon Inferno, Dragon Rage, and Full Dragon Energy. My favorite spell, though, is Dragon Flame."

"My spells are Enchantix Sunburst, Enchantix Sunbeam, Enchantix Moon Shield, Cloud Breaker, Sunbeam Shower, Ocean of Light, Magic Rainbow, Solar Flash, Solaria Sun Beam, Power of the Sun, and Sun Negation. My fav spell is Moon Ray, though." Stella said, ticking the powers off with her fingers.

"Mine are Luxurious Ivy, Green Luxurious Ivy, Ivy Vine Wrap, Winter's Edge, Enchanted Vine Wrap, Extractor Seeds, Growing Ivy, Rose Kiss, Magic Climbing Ivy, Energy of Mother Earth, Return to Nature, and Nature Dust. My favorite spells are Giant Nettles and Giant Vines." Flora said softly.

"Enchantix Bass Boom, Enchantix Amplifier, Soundwave Attack, Bass Resonance, Power of Sound, Sound Shield/Disco Shield, Sonic Shield, Sound Wave, Bass Boom, Sound Cage, Sonic Shadow, Harmonic Lullaby, Wall of Sound, Low Resonance, and Power of Harmony are my spells. My favorite spell is Sonic Wave." Musa said, leaning back on her hands.

"My spells include Electric Storm, Laser Cage, Protective Force Field, Protective Energy Shield, Magnetic Storm, Tecno-Magical Union, and Digital Blast. My favorite spell is Laser Ray." Techna said.

"The spells I have are Morphix, Super-Powered Morphix, Plasma Magic Bolt, Enchanted Morphix, Morphix Attack, Morphix Shield, Enchantix Bolt, Enchantix Plasma, Pure Enchanted Morphix, Morphix Surface, and Plasma Magic Ball. My favorite spell is Morphix." Aisha said.

"Wow." Roxy said, impressed. "And you said you know more?"

"From our Winx and Charmix days, yes." Bloom said.

Roxy looked over at Aisha. "What, exactly, is Morphix?"

Aisha smiled and spun her hand around in a circle, making a Morphix ball in her hand. "It's basically a pink fluid, like water, that I can manipulate into any form I choose." She closed her fist and the Morphix puffed out of sight.

"Cool." Roxy said.

"So, what else do you want to know?" Bloom asked

The Winx spent the rest of the night answering Roxy's questions, showing off some spells, not even noticing when the dark sky started turning light.


	9. Chapter 9

**WEEK OF HALLOWEEN**

Bloom turned from her locker when she heard footsteps approaching her and the other Winx's lockers. She smiled when she saw it was Roxy, but was confused when the young fairy had a bewildered expression on her face; it appeared she was holding something in her hand.

"Everything okay, Roxy?" Bloom asked, closing her locker and leaning against it.

"I'm okay, just a little confused." Roxy said slowly.

"What's that in your hand?" Stella asked curiously.

"An invitation to Diaspro's Halloween Bash." Roxy said, confusion still in her voice.

"You sound like that's a bad thing." Stella said, propping herself against her locker. "A party can't be that bad."

"It's not, it's just she never invites people from other grades to her parties. It's always the people in her own grade that get the invites." Roxy said, waving the invite around. "I don't understand why  _I_  got one."

"I think I know why." The girls turned when they heard Sky's voice come from their left.

"Why?" Bloom asked, tilting her head.

"To anger you, of course." Sky said, smiling. "Everyone in the Senior grade got an invite but you six, and just to piss you off more, Diaspro invited your Junior friend."

"Wow." Bloom said, eyebrows raised. "That's just-"

"Stupid." Stella interrupted.

"Well, if I'm just a ploy to anger you guys, I'm not going." Roxy said, about to rip up the invite.

"Wait!" Brandon called out.

"What?" Roxy said, startled.

"If you read the bottom portion of the invite, it says you can bring one person." Brandon said with a smirk. "Wanna guess who we're gonna bring?"

"That is sly and underhanded." Stella said, but smiled. "I like it. Bloom?"

"It's good." Bloom said, nodding. "We'll be your plus-ones." Bloom smiled.

"Excellent." Sky said and the other guys nodded.

The rest of the week flew by and soon enough it was Saturday, the day of the party. Roxy arrived at the Winx's house two hours before the party was to start and walked in with the key they made her, since she comes over a lot. She found them in the living room, discussing, loudly, costume ideas. She waved to everyone, but stayed quiet. Finally, Stella shouted, making everyone go silent.

"I have the perfect outfits!" Stella declared. "And they're so simple. We'll go as our Winx forms."

"Stella!" Bloom exclaimed. "You're a genius!"

"Thanks." Stella said with a smile.

"Uh, guys?" Roxy said with an uncertain smile. "I never had a Winx form, remember?"

"Don't worry about it." Stella said with a wave of her hand. "I'll make one for you with a spell."

Roxy smiled. "Okay."

"Wait, Stella, how are we supposed to access our Winx forms?" Musa asked, resting a hand on her hip. "We can't go backwards."

"Leave that to me." Stella said confindently. "Just act like you're changing into your Enchantix form and leave the rest up to the spell."

"Okay, Stella." Bloom said before calling out, "Magic Winx, Enchantix."

The Winx all focused on transforming, but their forms got rerouted to their Winx form by the spell Stella sent out. When they were done, they looked at themselves and each other and all smiled.

"Stella!" Bloom exclaimed, again. "It's awesome."

"Yeah, but I forgot how small the wings were." Aisha said, fluttering her smaller wings.

"You all look amazing." Roxy said.

"So do you, Roxy." Flora said with a kind smile. "Stella did a good job."

"I did, didn't I?" Stella said with a satisfied smiled.

Bloom's wearing a glittery light blue midriff-baring sleeveless turtleneck decorated with a gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching glittery light blue miniskirt with tiny slits on the front sides, and light blue high-heeled ankle boots; she also has on light blue gauntlets around her arms from elbow-to-wrist with a point down the palm, her hair is left down and at the top of her head is a small golden tiara with three rounded points; her small, butterfly-shaped wings are translucent cyan with teal tips, on her eyelids is dark pink eyeshadow and on her lips is pink lipstick.

Stella has on a glittery orange one-shoulder stomach-baring top, matching glittery orange mini-shorts, and orange high-heeled, knee-high boots; her hair is in two low pigtails with orange tube ties, atop her head is a light blue headband, and on her wrists are light blue cuff wristbands; her wings are three leaflets the color of translucent powder blue with teal tips, on her eyelids is peach eyeshadow and on her lips is coral-colored lipstick.

Flora's outfit is primarily fuchsia and light pink in color, and consists of a glittery strapless, deep sweetheart-neckline minidress, and fuschia high-heeled ankle boots; her hair is left down, a green choker with a pink four-petal flower adorns her neck, and she has light pink wrist-length fingerless gloves covering her arms; her wings are translucent lime green and petal-shaped, light pink eyeshadow adorn her eyelids and dark pink lipstick is on her lips.

Musa's wearing a glittery red one-shoulder, midriff-baring top with translucent pink fabric at the middle attached to a glittery red miniskirt, and knee-high, wedge-heel red boots; her hair is up in high pigtails with red ties, purple headphones sit atop her head, and purple ribbons are tied around her upper-arms, with loose ends hanging from the one on her left arm; her thin wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle, on her eyelids is light gold eyeshadow and on her lips is magenta lipstick.

Tecna's outfit consists of a full bodysuit of a glittery lavender color covering the torso and legs, powder blue sleeves cover her arms and hands, and blue high-heeled, knee-high boots go over the suit; covering her head is a lavender helmet (her bang coming out of it) which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one in the center of her chest; her wings are green bars, which form small squares on her back, pale pink eyeshadow cover her eyelids and deep pink lipstick cover her lips.

Aisha's Winx form is a glittery light green one-shoulder, midriff-baring top, a glittery light green miniskirt with a deep slit on the right side atop green mini-shorts, and light green high-heeled, shin-high boots with white bottoms; her hair is left down, a green diagonal sash connects her top and skirt, and she has several silver rings around her outfit, two silver bracelets are on her right arm—one around her wrist and one on her bicep—and a silver ring choker around her neck; her small, jagged butterfly-shaped wings are translucent sky blue with mauve tips, her eyelids have brown eyeshadow and her lips have dark pink lipstick.

Stella's magic made Roxy's outfit a glittery light green midriff-bearing halter top with magenta frills lining the top and a magenta bow in the middle, a glittery magenta miniskirt, and magenta high-heeled, knee-high boots; her hair is left down and in her hair are two light green clips, and on her arms are light green elbow-high gloves; her small, rounded butterfly-shaped wings are translucent light green outlined with magenta, on her eyelids is light green eyeshadow and on her lips is magenta lipstick.

Bloom fluttered her wings and started flying around the room. "It's so weird to be in this form again."

The other Winx and Roxy joined Bloom in flying around room, spinning and laughing with each other. They kept this up until they heard the doorbell ring and they all landed back on the floor. Bloom looked at everyone else, making eye contact with each.

"Remember, don't flutter the wings." Bloom said seriously. "We  _don't_  want to accidentally take off in the middle of the party."

"Got it." The other responded and followed Bloom to the door.

She opened the door and was greeted by the guys dressed like...Specialists would back in the Magic Dimension. The Winx looked at each other, each thinking how the heck the guys would know what Specialists would look like. Well, actually, only five of them are dressed as Specialists; Nabu's dressed like a wizard.

"Nice fairy costumes." Sky said, speaking for all of the guys.

"Thanks." Bloom said, speaking for the girls. "Your outfits are cool, too."

Sky's outfit is a dark blue and light creme-colored bodysuit with fingerless gloves, a cyan cape, with the gem on the cape clasp sky blue, and blue boots. Brandon's outfit is dark blue and light creme-colored bodysuit with fingerless gloves, a cyan cape, with the gem on the cape clasp dark green, and blue boots. Helia's outfit is a dark blue and light creme-colored bodysuit with fingerless gloves, a cyan cape, with the gem on the cape clasp orange, and blue boots. Riven's outfit is a dark blue and light creme-colored bodysuit with fingerless gloves, a cyan cape, with the gem on the cape clasp dark red, and blue boots. Timmy's outfit is a dark blue and light creme-colored bodysuit with fingerless gloves, a cyan cape, with the gem on the cape clasp yellow, and blue boots. Nabu's outfit is a dark purple cloak with rolled-up sleeves and gold decorations, brown pants and brown shoes.

"Well, let's get going." Sky said with a smile.

The Winx and Roxy all smiled and followed the guys out of the house; Bloom turned and locked the door, then they were one their way. Diaspro lives in the vicinity of Vanessa and Mike's property, since her family is also rich, so it won't take long to get there. The guys were walking in front of the Winx, so Stella turned to the other girls.

"Okay,  _how_  are they dressed like Specialists?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know." Bloom said, dumbfounded. "And Nabu is dressed like a wizard." She shook her head. "Something is definitely weird here."

"What are you guys talking about?" Roxy asked, once again confused.

"We'll explain later." Bloom said as they rounded a corner and came up to Diaspro's house. Well, they assumed it was since lights and music were blaring and teens dressed in costumes were milling about.

The mansion has a French chateau-style look to it and is completely white. The Winx, Roxy and the guys all walked up to the mansion and went inside the open front door. There were some people milling about the inside of the mansion, but mostly everybody was outside in the backyard. The group threaded through the people and finally made it to the door that leads to the outside. Once they made it out, that's where they found all the people partying.

"Awesome!" Stella yelled over the music. "Now  _this_  is a party."

"The music is  _sweet_." Musa added, her body already moving with the beat. "Stella, wanna dance?"

"Of course!" Stella exclaimed and the two made their way through the moving bodies on the dance floor until they were in the center before they started to really dance.

"Wow." Brandon said.

"That's Stella and Musa for ya." Bloom said with a shrug before wandering over to the buffet table with the rest of the Winx and Roxy.

The group hung out at the party for the next three hours, just dancing and chatting with other people, and tried to avoid the Alphas at all cost. It was around midnight when all hell broke loose. The Winx and Roxy were dancing on the dance floor when, from the opposite side of the yard, people started screaming. The girls immediately stopped and looked over in the direction where the screams came from and they all paled. Standing there were two more of the rock creatures, bigger and badder than the last ones.

"Really?" Stella complained. "Here?"

"Come on Stella, Winx, Roxy. We need to deal with this." Bloom said, leading the group away from the crowd and to a secluded corner where no one could see them. "Ready?" The others all nodded.  _"Magic Winx! Enchantix!"_

The now-transformed girls flew out of the corner and into the air, flitting over the panicking people. They zoomed straight to the creatures and Bloom sent an attack at one that was about to step on a bunch of innocent teens.

"Dragon's Flame!" Bloom shouted before shooting two beams of fire out. It hit the creature, only making a dent in the rock, but distracted it long enough for the teens to get away. "Geez. These guys have been made tougher."

"Terrific." Stella grumbled. "Solar Flash!" Powerful orange rays of sunlight flashed out of her hands quickly and made another dent in the rock.

"What should we do?" Flora asked, panicking slightly as she dodged a fist.

"Well, until we can't, I guess keep attacking them." Bloom said with a shrug. "Fusion Fire!" She brought two balls of fire together before sending them to the creature, making a deeper dent.

"Sound Wave!" Musa yelled, sending out a shot of purple sound waves from her hands, causing yet another dent. "At this rate, we'll be lucky to defeat them by the next month!"

"Morphix Attack!" Aisha shouted, flying in front of Musa, sending a stream of pink Morphix at the thing,  _finally_  chipping away a part.

"Unless someone else has a better idea on defeating them, we have to keep attacking." Bloom shouted, dodging a fist that came right at her.

"Electric Storm!" Tecna yelled, sending out electrical green energy beams at the thing, chipping off another piece. "I agree with Bloom. There isn't much else we can do."

"Scorpion Tail!" Roxy called out, sending out a blast of bright blue energy with a purple end, making a deep dent.

The Winx and Roxy kept firing attack after attack at the two creatures, slowly wearing them down, but not enough. The creatures got in good shots every other attack, knocking the girls down onto the ground or into the side of the house or trees several times. The girls were slowly developing bruises and cuts and gashes, some deep, but they shook them off, like the Winx always did (this was new for Roxy, but she trooped on like a champ). Suddenly, when Flora was about to be blindsided, an orange laser-string appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around the arm, pulling it away. Flora flew out of the way and the girls looked over and saw the new additions: the guys, though they were all wearing dark blue figure 8-shaped masks on their faces (except Nabu, who had a purple one), the outfits gave them away. An A for effort, though.

"Uh, thanks." Flora said before her eyes widened. "Oh! Green Luxurious Ivy!" Flora sent two beams into the ground, and a second later vines grew out of the ground and wrapped around the other creature's arm when it was about to take a swipe at the guys.

"Fire Ray!" Bloom sent a blast of fire energy at the creature, chipping off another piece, before flying over to the guys, who still didn't know who she or the others were. "What are you six doing here?!"

"We're here to help." Sky replied, getting out a translucent sky blue phantoblade long-sword.

"Not that I don't appreciate it," Bloom started, then darted under a swiping arm, "these are a little out of your league." Bloom shot up and sent another burst of fire at it, chipping away another piece. "There a little out of  _our_  league." She muttered to herself.

"Watch out!" Stella yelled at Tecna.

Tecna looked up quickly before putting her arm up reflexively. "Protective Energy Shield." A large, green bubble formed around her, blocking the creature's hit. She shot a stream of electricity at it, knocking it away, before flying around it.

"Enchantix Sunbeam!" Stella shouted, making a ball of orange-yellow sun energy, which she then hurled at the creature, chipping off a large part of its face.

"Look out!" Flora shouted in Bloom's direction.

Bloom looked up at the shout and saw a fist coming towards her and the guys. "Dragon Flame Shield!" A large, transparent red forcefield appeared around them and reflected the attack. Bloom looked back at the guys, all with weapons, and resisted the urge to shake her head. "You guys could get hurt if you attempt to help. This needs to be dealt with magically. Please, get somewhere safe." Bloom flew out of her shield and sent another attack at the creature. The guys didn't go anywhere, just stayed under the protective shield Bloom erected, too surprised to do anything else.

Stella flew up next to Bloom. "How much longer? I'm not sure I can last much more."

"A little bit more." Bloom said before they flew apart, avoiding a fist. Not a second later, they saw Flora zoom past them and crash onto the floor, creating a crater in the ground.

They both gasped and Stella immediately flew down to check on her while Bloom sent another fire attack at the creature. Then Tecna, Musa and Aisha all flew past them, landing in a heap a few feet from Flora, narrowly avoiding Stella. Bloom looked around and saw Roxy still up and shooting attacks. Bloom saw a creature sneaking up behind her, so she zoomed as fast as she could over there and pushed the young fairy out of the way so the arm hit  _her_  across the chest and sent  _her_  flying instead; her wings, thankfully, pushed back just before she could hit the ground, allowing her to right herself. After catching her breath, she flew over to where Stella had a protective shield over the others and flew in next to her.

"Are they okay?" Bloom asked, looking over her friends. She then looked up when she saw Roxy fly in over next to them, frowning when she saw the downed Winx.

"What happened?" Roxy asked, then cringed when a creature banged on the shield.

Bloom added her own protective shield under Stella's to reinforce it and turned to Roxy. "The creatures hit them pretty hard."

"What do we do now?" Stella asked, a little hysterically. "We can't hide under here forever!"

"Maybe if we do a convergence spell with our most powerful attacks we can take them out." Bloom suggested thoughtfully.

"Can't hurt to try." Stella said while Roxy just shrugged.

"Okay, get your attack ready." Bloom said, sending her Dragon out, it now circling her body. Then, she shot out of the shield, Stella and Roxy following her.

"Okay, let's do this." Stella said with determination. "Sea of Light!" A big ray of light emitted from her body and flew at the creature.

"Wolf Talon!" Roxy shouted and sent an aquamarine flash out of her hands, shaped like a wolf, towards the creature.

Finally, the Dragon built up enough energy, so Bloom sent it out. "Dragon Rage!" It was a more powerful attack than Full Dragon Energy; a large amount of Dragon Fire energy was blasted out of her.

When all three attacks converged, they headed directly to the creatures and exploded on impact, taking the creatures with them. The three still standing fairies floated down to the ground, all resting on their hands and knees, breathing heavily. Stella and Bloom, now that they were safe, then let down their protective shields that were over the fallen Winx. Out of the corner of her eye, Bloom saw the guys slowly approaching them; Bloom's shield must have gone down over them too. She took a deep breath in, let it out and then slowly stood up, letting out a slight wince at the bruises and cuts covering her body. She looked down and saw Stella trying to get to her feet, so she grabbed her arm, apologizing at the wince she let out, and helped Stella to her feet; Stella then limped over to Roxy and helped her up as the guys approached Bloom.

"Are you guys okay?" Sky asked, looking them over.

Bloom shrugged, then winced. "We'll live to fight another day."

"What about the others?" Helia asked, sounding worried.

"Do you want to, or should I?" Stella asked Bloom as she reached her again.

"I'll do it. You're still too drained." Bloom said before flying up, and then over her friends.

She grabbed her fairy dust vial from around her neck and took off the top. She moved her hand around in a medium-sized heart-shape inside and connected to a larger heart-shape motion, the reddish-gold flame-colored dust taking shape. It then started sprinkling down onto her friends, healing their more serious injuries, before they finally started coming around. Bloom put her fairy dust vial back around her neck and fluttered down to land by her friends.

Bloom crouched down by Flora and helped her sit up while Stella helped Musa and Roxy helped Tecna; they would've tried to help Aisha, but she likes to be independent, so she got up herself. Bloom stroked a hand down Flora's hair and smiled at her friend.

"Feeling better?" she asked with concern.

"Yes." Flora said with a smile. "Thanks for the fairy dust."

"Not a problem." Bloom said, smiling, then she lowered her voice. "The guys are here. No using real names." The others nodded, so Bloom straightened and walked over to the guys again. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we could help." Brandon said. "But it looks like you guys had it under control."

"Like I said earlier, I appreciate it, and if you could of helped, I would have welcomed it, but these creatures are way too strong for just swords to get through. It takes magic." Bloom said, sensing her friends surrounding her on both sides. "But thanks for showing up, but we need to go now."

"Maybe we'll see you again?" Sky asked hopefully.

"Maybe you will." Bloom said with a mysterious smile before shooting up into the air, the others following.

The Winx and Roxy unconsciously formed a V-formation: Bloom at the point, Stella and Flora behind her, Musa and Tecna behind them and Aisha and Roxy bringing up the rear. They flew the little way to their house and landed in front of it, each letting out winces. Before they could change back and go inside, they were interrupted.

"Care to explain why you seven are in your fairy forms, covered in bruises and cuts and looking like you just came from a fight?" Vanessa asked from behind them. "And  _why_  did I sense a huge burst of magic coming from not even two miles away from here?!"

The girls slowly turned around, all looking sheepish. The girls looked at Bloom and she sighed before looking up at Vanessa.

"Well, Vanessa, it's sort of a long story." Bloom said, rubbing her neck. "Starting on the day before the first day of school. Can we go in the house?"

Vanessa nodded. The Winx and Roxy transformed back into the clothes they had been wearing before they put on their "costumes" in a burst of sparkly fairy dust, and Bloom unlocked the door, leading the group inside and into the living room. After they were all seated, Vanessa looked at Bloom expectantly.

"Well, start talking." Vanessa said impatiently.

Bloom let out a breath before telling Vanessa everything that has happened, starting with the first attack. By the time she finished up with tonight's attack, Vanessa had gone pale. It was five minutes after Bloom stopped talking that Vanessa spoke.

"So you're telling me someone is targeting you,  _here_ , on Earth?" Vanessa said.

"Yes." Bloom said. "We don't know why, since Aunt F said our disappearing act held up in Magix."

"There must be someone who knows." Vanessa said, shaking her head. "I think we need to talk to Faragonda. Tecna, can you set up a video chat with her?"

"Of course." Tecna said, getting up and heading to the stairs, Vanessa following.

Vanessa turned around and looked at the girls. "I'll be right back. Sit tight."

The rest of the Winx and Roxy were all relaxing on the couches, waiting for Vanessa to come back, when a flash of light blue light appeared in the living room and Faragonda was suddenly standing there. The girls all shrieked in surprise, all clutching their chests.

"Aunt Faragonda." Bloom breathed out. "You scared about two lives out of us!"

Faragonda didn't respond, just looked at the six remaining fairies, until Tecna joined them again, earning a look as well. The girls squirmed in their seats a little at the disapproving look until Bloom couldn't take it anymore.

"I guess you heard from Vanessa." Bloom said. Faragonda just continued to look at her, until she spoke.

"Why, Bloom, why didn't you tell me about this when the  _first attack_  happened?" Faragonda asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Well, we just thought the first attack was a coincidence, nothing to do with us." Bloom said, looking at her twisting hands. "I didn't want to worry you and we can take care of ourselves. We destroyed every single rock creature that was sent after us."

"I don't care, Bloom!" Faragonda shouted, finally showing her emotions. "If someone is after you,  _all_  of you, I deserve to know!"

"I know, I know." Bloom said, trying to calm her down. "It was stupid to keep it from you."

Faragonda took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before walking around the coffee table and sitting down on it in front of the sofa, where Bloom, Flora and Stella were sitting. She looked over Bloom, then the others, frowning at the bruises, cuts and gashes she found.

"Okay." Faragonda finally said. "I don't like that you kept it from me, but I get why you did. Could you tell me what happened tonight? Vanessa told me some of it, but I transported here before she could finish."

Bloom nodded and told her about the night's fight. When she got to the part about the guys showing up—Bloom had decided to not keep anything from her Aunt—Faragonda stopped her with a held up hand.

"Wait." Faragonda said. "You said these boys were dressed like Specialists?  _Earth_  boys?"

"Yes." Bloom said with a nod. "Well, five of them were, the last one was dressed like a wizard."

"Who are they?" Faragonda asked, seeing something sparkle in Bloom's eyes, momentarily forgetting about the fight. "These boys."

"Sky Shively, Brandon Gregory, Riven Riegel, Timmy Schlatter, Helia Faustino and Nabu Blagrove." Bloom said, ticking each name off her fingers. "Those are their names."

Faragonda had gone rigid, her whole body tense. The girls looked at her, then each other, confused at their mentor's reaction. Bloom scooted forward some on the couch and placed a hand on Faragonda's knee, giving her a gentle shake.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked softly.

"Are you sure the names are Sky Shively, Helia Faustino and Nabu Blagrove?  _Absolutely_  sure?" Faragonda asked, grasping Bloom's hand.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bloom said, confused. "What's wrong? You act like you know the names."

"Oh, I do Bloom, I do, one more than the others." Faragonda said, shaking her head.

"Who?" Stella asked, now leaning forward.

"Helia." Faragonda said, shaking her head. "Helia Faustino."

"How do you know his name?" Flora asked.

Faragonda let out a sigh. "I don't just know his name, Flora, I know  _him_." She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Helia is Saladin's nephew."

The Winx were still, absolutely frozen. Roxy looked at her friends, confused at their reactions. The name sounded familiar, but apparently the Winx knew it.

"Saladin." Bloom clarified after a moment. "The headmaster of Red Fountain, Saladin?  _That_  Saladin?"

"Yes." Faragonda nodded.

"And Helia is his nephew." Stella stated, looking over at Flora, who's still shell-shocked.

"Yes." Faragonda answered again.

"So, he's from the Magic Dimension." Bloom said, still not believing it.

"Yes." Faragonda said, nodding. "And so are Sky Shively and Nabu Blagrove."

"What?!" Bloom and Aisha both shouted.

Faragonda gave the girls a small smile. "Yes, I'm afraid they are. Nabu comes from a very wealthy, very influential family on  _Andros_. I'm surprised you've never heard of the name, Aisha."

"Never really paid attention to the wealthy people. Or court life, really." Aisha muttered, dazed. "He's from  _Andros_? Really?"

Faragonda just nodded. "He's also a very accomplished wizard. Trained by the best."

"Unbelievable." Aisha whispered. Musa gave her arm a rub in a comforting motion.

"And what about Sky?" Bloom asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Sky, well, Sky is the Crowned Prince of Eraklyon." Faragonda answered. "Heir to the throne."

Bloom had no words. Absolutely no words. Her mouth gaped like a fish and her heart was hammering in her chest, she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Flora and Aisha weren't much better off. Her hands kept clenching and unclenching before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Flora smiling and gently rubbing her shoulder, though the hand was shaky. Bloom started to calm down then, taking deep breaths in and out, in and out, again and again, until she felt her heart rate going down; Flora just kept rubbing her shoulder. Bloom needed to get a grip on herself. She was supposed to be the leader here,  _she's_  supposed to comfort her friends. Flora is going through the same thing she is, yet  _she's_  comforting  _her_. After a few more seconds, she was finally back in her calm state. She reached up and grabbed Flora's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks Flora." Bloom whispered. "I'm good."

Flora gave her a smile but kept her hand in Bloom's.

"So," Bloom said, finally looking up at her Aunt, "do you think they know about us?"

"They might know  _of_  you, yes, but I don't think they'll connect the fairy prodigies to you." Faragonda said.

"Why wouldn't they?" Roxy asked, speaking up for the first time.

Faragonda looked over at her and gave her a smile. "You must be Roxy. Again, it is wonderful to meet you."

"You too." Roxy said, smiling softly.

"To answer your question, Roxy, I made sure, after I found out about the Winx, to do everything in my power to never let their names get out." Faragonda said.

"Wait, so  _no one_  knows who we are?" Stella asked, eyes wide.

"Correct, Stella." Faragonda answered. "I used quite a lot of magic to make that possible. Only a select few, like your parents, know...and of course the evil beings who've somehow found out."

"So the guys would have heard of the fairy prodigies, but won't link it with us?" Tecna clarified.

"Yes, Tecna." Faragonda said.

"What about the other three?" Musa asked.

"What about them?" Faragonda asked.

"I think they know about Magix, too." Musa said, holding Aisha's hand, still comforting her. "I mean, after all, they  _were_  dressed as Specialists as well."

"Probably courtesy of Saladin." Faragonda said, thinking over the other three names. They sounded familiar, the last names.

"I bet he supplied the weapons, too." Bloom muttered.

"Weapons?" Faragonda asked, surprised, momentarily forgetting about her train of thought.

"Yeah, most of them had phantoblades." Aisha answered.

Faragonda shook her head angrily. "I'm going to have to have words with that man."

"So, what do we do now?" Bloom asked. "We still have creatures after us and we have no idea who is making them. Tecna's still searching the Magix Database."

"Well, until something pops up, I guess keep doing what your doing." Faragonda answered, hating feeling so helpless. "I don't like you girls in danger, but I know you can take care of yourselves. I'll do some extra searches back at Alfea, see if I can find anything in the libraries."

"Sounds good." Bloom said as the others nodded.

"Oh!" Faragonda exclaimed. "I almost forgot. I'm leaving a little something that should help you, if you need it."

"What?" the girls all asked together.

"Could you come out now?" Faragonda shouted in the air. The Winx and Roxy looked at her like she lost her mind. Then, slowly, one by one, seven small creatures popped into view.

"Oh. My-" Stella started.

"Pixies!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Pixies?" Roxy asked.

"Another magical creature." Bloom answered. Roxy nodded slowly, in awe.

The one Bloom spotted has magenta shoulder-length hair with even cut-straight bangs and teal-green flower hair pins, green eyes with purple eyelashes, pinkish lips, and fair skin. She's wearing a purple minidress with many ruffled pieces of cloth and a green ribbon in the center, lilac see-through gloves that end at her elbows with flowery pieces, green sandals with a single purple flower piece and blue platforms, and in her hair is a green hair clip on the right side of her head; her rounded heart-shaped wings are mainly pink with sky blue on the innermost part.

The one Stella spotted has dark magenta, long, straight hair, dark blue eyes, maroon lips, and light tan skin. She's wearing a pink minidress with a darker pink skirt piece underneath it and a pink rose at the center of her chest with a pink strap that goes around her neck and thinner green straps at her shoulders, pink roses at the toe slip of her shoes and above-the-elbow of her white-pink gloves. In her hair is a very thin green headband-tiara piece with a green heart and a purple heart attached on the left side of her head; her petal-shaped wings are pink on the top wings and yellow on the bottom wings

The one that has Flora's attention has long, curly bronze-gold pigtails and bangs, amber eyes, dark peach lips, and slightly tan skin. She's wearing a glowing green minidress with purple ruffles on the top and shoulder straps along with a purple underneath layer to the dress, purple wrapped bracelets on her wrist, green high-heel sandals, a wispy glowing green cloth-headband in her hair, and her scrunchies are pink and tube-like around her pigtails; her rounded butterfly-shaped wings are orange and lined with green.

The one Musa is watching has pale purple hair styled in curls, violet eyes, dark magenta lips with pink make-up that makes sharp points above her eyes, and fair skin. She's wearing a blue T-shirt themed minidress with a lighter, ice blue-colored top over it, giving the dress/outfit a few layers along the bottom, pink below-the-elbow gloves, blue heels with fuchsia straps and pink bottoms, and a big pink-purple bow on the right side of her head; her rounded wings are blue on top and green on the bottom.

The one Tecna's watching has blue mullet-styled hair with a light blue streak down the middle, dark teal eyes, pale red lips, and slightly tan skin. She's wearing a sleeved purple spandex top with lime green stripes, a purple spandex miniskirt, blue knee-high boots, and a helmet primarily colored blue and purple; her dragonfly-like wings are lime green.

The one Aisha spotted has brunette hair in high pigtail-buns, soft light green eyes, and dark skin. She's dressed in a yellow frilled tank top with light colored sleeve pieces, a multi-ruffled pink skirt, and pink flats with green ballerina styled lacing up her legs to her knees. Her two pigtail-buns have a pink bow in front of each, and her B-shaped wings are purple and lined with pale blue.

The last one, which Roxy's watching, has boy-cut purple hair, amber eyes, red-orange lips, and fair skin. She wears a dark blue/sky blue-themed attire with a shirt, miniskirt, and knee-high boots, a yellow tie-like piece on the shirt, and yellow cuffs on her wrist, along with a yellow and light blue V-shaped forehead tiara; her dragonfly-styled wings are blue with small bits of purple.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet the Pixies I've asked to come down to watch you." Faragonda said. "This is Lockette, Pixie of Portals and Direction." She pointed to the one Bloom spotted. "This is Amore, Pixie of Love and Feelings." She pointed to the one Stella's watching. "This is Chatta, Pixie of Chatter and Gossip." She pointed to the one Flora saw. "This is Tune, Pixie of Etiquette and Good Manners." She gestured to the one Musa is watching. "This is Digit, Pixie of Nanotechnology." She points to the one Tecna saw. "This is Piff, baby Pixie of Sweet Sleep." She pointed to the one Aisha spotted. "And this is Zing, Pixie of Bugs." She points to the one Roxy saw.

"Nice to meet you." Lockette said, fluttering over to Bloom, flying around her head. The two immediately bonded.

"Lovely to meet you." Amore said sweetly to Stella, flying over to her and stopping in front of her face. The two instantly made a connection.

"What a great place. Earth is such an interesting place. I never thought I'd ever get to come here. It's nice to meet you. Can't wait to explore." Chatta was talking a mile a minute to Flora, who just smiled. Chatta flew over to Flora and continued to talk.

"Chatta, please." Tune said, fluttering over to Musa. "Give the poor girl's ear a break." Chatta just made a face at her.

"Such interesting technology." Digit said, looking at everything in the room, flying over to Tecna.

Piff babbled like a baby but made her way over to Aisha, plopping down on her head. Aisha giggled.

"Love your hair." Zing said, her hair then transforming to mimic Roxy's hair. She flew over to Roxy, who was giggling. Zing smiled and turned her hair back to normal.

"I do need to get back to Alfea." Faragonda said, though looked reluctant to leave.

"We'll be okay, Aunt F." Bloom said, getting up and giving her a hug. "We have back-up now, so we'll be okay."

"Okay Bloom, girls." Faragonda said. "I'll check back in soon." Then in a flash of light blue light, she was gone.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Chatta asked, looking around.

"Well, we're a little tired." Flora said shyly.

"Yeah, we just finished fighting two huge rock creatures." Stella said, rubbing at a bruise. "We need our rest."

"Understandable." Tune said. "Go ahead and go to sleep."

"Yeah, we'll hang out here." Chatta said, still flitting around. "Keep an eye out for anything funny."

"Thanks." Bloom said. "Goodnight."

The Winx girls went up to their room, Roxy going up with Bloom. They each hugged each other goodnight and went to clean up. After showering and getting into their pajamas, they all climbed in bed and passed out, tired from their fight, as their bodies started healing themselves. They'd be okay by tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

* * *

 

It's been two weeks and there's been no sign of anymore rock creatures, but the Winx knew not to relax just yet. But today, they'd make an exception, since the guys invited them to the beach, the one right outside the Frutti Music Bar; Roxy said she'd see them there. They still didn't know what to do with the information Faragonda gave them about the guys, so they decided to ignore it until they couldn't anymore. When they were starting to get ready, they were delayed about half-an-hour because the Pixies didn't understand why they couldn't come. After reiterating the fact that Earth doesn't know they exist about a thousand times, they relented, only after making the Winx promise to take them some other time; Roxy had the same problem with Zing at her place.

Bloom's changed into a light blue shell-styled bikini top with thin pink tie straps, pink bikini bottoms with small light blue shell clips, little pink shell earrings in her ears and she smoothed her hair back; she also slipped into light blue flip-flops, grabbed a light pink beach bag and a pink shawl that went around her hips. Stella's wearing an orange bikini top and bottoms with a yellow star on the right side, a purple headband with a purple star on the side, and on her feet are orange sandals; she grabbed a yellow beach bag and put a purple shawl around her hips. Flora's outfit is a pink one-piece with lime green ruffles lining the leg-openings, her hair is in a high ponytail, and on her feet are lime green flip-flops; she has a pink beach bag and put on a lime green shawl around her hips. Musa's wearing a red bikini top with fuschia halter-top straps, red bikini bottoms with fuschia ties on each side, her hair in low pigtails with fuschia bands, and her shoes are red sandals; she grabbed a red beach bag and a fuschia shawl that went around her hips. Tecna's changed into a purple polka-dotted one-piece with a green arrow around the waist, her hair left down, and on her feet are purple flip-flops; she has a green beach bag and around her hips is a purple shawl. Aisha's wearing a sea green bikini top with yellow lines, sea green bikini bottoms with white stripes on the sides, a pink headband, and yellow flip-flops; she grabbed a white beach bag and put a pink shawl around her hips.

"Okay." Bloom said checking her bag one more time. "We'll see you later."

"Bye, Bloom." Lockette said, the other Pixies saying goodbye to their bonded fairies as well.

The girls loaded into their car and drove to the Frutti Music Bar. About fifteen minutes later, they arrived and parked. They didn't see the guys anywhere, so they headed inside in search of Roxy; they found her sitting at one of the picnic tables out on the beach, watching the waves. When Bloom called out, Roxy turned around and stood, smiling. She's wearing a purple bikini top and bottoms lined with lime green and covered with lavender paw prints, her hair left down, and on her feet are lavender flip-flops. They all exchanged hugs before laying their towels on the sand, taking off their shawls and flopping down. Ten minutes later, after rounds of talking, the guys showed up.

Sky's wearing sky blue swim shorts, Brandon's wearing dark green swim shorts, Helia's wearing orange swim shorts, Riven's wearing dark red swim shorts, Timmy's wearing yellow swim shorts and Nabu's wearing purple swim shorts. They all exchanged hugs with each other before the guys plopped down next to the girls. They all talked and swam and ate for the next two hours, enjoying each others company when, about ten minutes later, a cell rang.

_Ring. Ring._

Bloom glanced down at her bag, reaching in and pulling out the cell. "Hello?"

" _Bloom!"_ The phone crackled before Vanessa's voice came through.

"Vanessa?" Bloom said, suddenly sitting up straight. "What's wrong?" The other Winx and Roxy sat up as well, looking a Bloom worriedly.

" _Mike and I are in trouble-"_  crackle _"We need help."_ Vanessa said. " _There are two rock creatures at the house and one of them found Mike and me-"_ crackle  _"We're at the edge of the woods and I have a protective bubble over both of us but I'm not as-"_  crackle  _"-strong as I used to be."_

"What about the...little ones?" Bloom asked, narrowly avoiding calling them Pixies.

" _I told them-"_  crackle "- _to hide. They're okay."_  Vanessa said, sounding worn out.

"Okay, we're on our way." Bloom said affirmatively.

" _Hurry."_  The line then went dead.

Bloom threw her phone back in her bag before turning to the guys. "I'm so sorry but my aunt wants us home." With no explanation, the rest of the Winx and Roxy got up and followed Bloom back to the warehouse where Roxy keeps her strays, and where they change if they need to.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Stella asked worriedly.

"Vanessa and Mike are in danger." Bloom said, slamming the door shut. "Rock creatures. We're going." The other Winx and Roxy nodded at her short explanation.  _"Magic Winx, Enchantix!"_

Bloom's Dragon swirled around her as she transformed. First, glittery pink gloves went up her arms until they almost reached her shoulders, then a three-layered turquoise/sky blue/cyan, strapless, frilly, glittery dress that reached hip-length—with a décolleté neckline that went all the way down to her bellybutton—and loosely covered a blue bikini top with halter straps that are attached to a blue fabric choker around her neck with a pink bow closing it together swirled up and around her body. Her hair grew several inches in length and has a much more tame, elegant look and style to it, yellow-orange highlights are added at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair and then two sets of blue, heart-shaped barrettes are clipped in on either side of her head. On her feet are blue strappy barefoot sandals that wind around her ankles and are decorated with three hearts, in her ears are blue heart-shaped earrings, and her fairy dust vial is blue with a heart-shaped top and handle surrounding it, which hangs on a silver chain around her neck. On her face, medium-hot pink eyeshadow is swept onto her eyelids, her eyelashes grow and light pink lipstick is added to her lips. Lastly, her large, glittery butterfly-shaped wings flutter open and are translucent blue with hints of pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels; on her face is a light blue sparkly, figure 8-shaped eye mask with flames lining the outside with dark blue hearts on the outside upper-corners.

Stella's next, being surrounded by flashes of the sun and moon. First, glittery translucent pink gloves went up to her biceps, then a glittery orange midriff-baring V-neck bikini tank top, with attached turquoise midriff straps looping into each other under the top, and a glittery pink miniskirt with two glittery orange flaps on either side and a green braided waistband appear. Half of her hair flows up into two pigtails styled high upon her head held by blue star-shaped ornament ties while the rest of her hair stays down, then grows in length and earns a few bleach-blonde highlights, and in front of the pigtails is a mini three-point, turquoise tiara. Her feet don orange strappy barefoot sandals that wind up her calves to her knees, connected by a sideways crescent button, and her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars—with the outer one having jewels on it—placed on a turquoise choker around her neck. On her face, orange eyeshadow is swept onto her eyelids, her eyelashes grow longer and on her lips, peach lipstick appears. Lastly, her large, glittery butterfly-shaped wings unfurl and are orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink with small gems dangling off the ends; on her face is an orange glittery, figure 8-shaped eye mask with small silver stars lining the outside with a dark orange sun on the outside lower-corner on the right side and a white full moon on the outside lower-corner on the left side

Flora's next, and she's being surrounded by flowers and leaves. First, above-the-elbow, glittery pink translucent gloves—decorated with various pearl-colored jewels—swirl around her arms, then a glittery, high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, and a pink, soft green, sky blue and dark pink horizontally-striped bust with a pink braided rope that loops around her neck with a lavender thistle at the end appears. Her hair—which is styled half-up into elegant pigtail-buns (with the rest of her hair still left down) with pink flowers in each one, connecting into a braid at the back—grows to her ankles, and has a mini cyan tiara at the front. Her feet have strappy, cyan-colored barefoot sandals that wind around her ankles, decorated with a purple diamond on each foot, and her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four-petal flower placed on a green choker around her neck. On her face, lavender eyeshadow appears on her eyelids, her eyelashes lengthen and light pink lipstick is painted onto her lips. Lastly, her large butterfly-styled wings, curved with serrated-edges, open up and are soft green and light yellow with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pearl- shaped and colored decorations; on her face is a pink glittery, figure 8-shaped eye mask with one soft green four-petal flower in between the eyes.

Musa's pink melodies surround her as she changes forms. First, translucent, hot pink glittery gloves swirl up to her shoulders, then a glittery magenta/gold/magenta horizontally-striped midriff-baring top—that has a gold braided connecting strap on her right shoulder with three spread-open golden leaf-shaped attachments in the center—appears before a glittery magenta/pink puffy miniskirt—with a gold sash around her hips, the tie over her left hip, and peach frills pointing up on the waistband—appears. Her hair is in high pigtails wrapped in pink decorative ties and a mini gold three-pointed crown with rounded magenta points is in front. She wears gold barefoot sandals that wind up to her ankles with decorative jewels on her feet, and her fairy dust bottle is a pink sphere surrounded by a cyan mobile with little pieces dangling off of it on a magenta choker around her neck. On her face, light gold eyeshadow is applied, her eyelashes grow and light pink lipstick is added. Lastly, her glittery, large squarish butterfly-shaped wings unfold and are gold with purple outlining and bejeweled edges, with purple gems hanging off of them; on her face is a magenta sparkly, figure 8-shaped eye mask with a gold treble cleft on the outside right side and a gold bass cleft on the outside left side.

Tecna's green data swirls around her as she changes. First, glittery light blue translucent gloves—decorated with various violet-colored jewels—go and stop above her elbow, then a glittery orchid bandeau top with glittery orchid short-shorts appear: over the bandeau top, there are two yellow, spread-open petal-shaped ornaments that stretch down to connect to a purple oval jewel in the center of her midsection that then connects to the purple petal-shaped ornaments on either side of her shorts. Her hair lengthens in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style, and in her hair is a lily-shaped, soft green-colored barrette clip placed on the left side of her head. Her feet don strappy purple barefoot sandals that wind up her calves with purple jewels, and her fairy dust vial is a violet bottle with a hole in the middle and diamond on top placed on a lime green choker around her neck. On her eyelids, pink eyeshadow is added, her eyelashes grow considerably in length and very light pink lipstick is put on. Her large, glittery squarish butterfly-styled wings open and are orchid and violet with violet bejeweled outlining and her wings also have spurs/tails with spiral tips; on her face is an orchid sparkly, figure 8-shaped eye mask covered in lime green numbers and technology symbols.

Aisha's surrounded by pink Morphix waves. First, glittery yellow translucent gloves swirl their way up to her shoulders, then a glittery pink bandeau top—decorated with upper- and lower-facing glittery spring green leaf-shaped frills—appear as well as a matching glittery spring green miniskirt with a pink double-row sash going from her left hip to the end of the skirt on the right and spring green leaf-shaped frills along the bottom. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara (also bearing pearls that are the color of Morphix), before flowing into half-up pigtails while the rest of her hair goes down her back. Her feet have light green barefoot sandals that wind up her calves, connected by flower-shaped buttons, and her fairy dust vial is an aquamarine bottle surrounded by a green ring with an aquamarine knot on top placed on a yellow-green choker around her neck. Her face is decorated with yellow eyeshadow on her lids, her lashes grown out and pink lipstick is applied to her lips. Her large, glittery butterfly-shaped wings unfurl and are outlined with lime green, decorated with pink pearls, and filled in with yellow and magenta; on her face is a yellow glittery, figure 8-shaped eye mask with pink waves that flow horizontally across.

Roxy gets surrounded by lime green-colored paw prints. Her outfit changes into a glittery spring green hip-length frock that splits open under the bust with yellow-green lining the split and a light pink braided rope that loops around her neck with a dark purple jewel at the end, and glittery dark fuschia hip hugger shorts with light green frills on the waistband; on her arms are light green sparkly gloves that go up to her shoulders. Her hair is in a high circle bun with a lavender ribbon while the rest flows down her back and at the front of her head is a mini silver one-point crown with a rounded sea green point, and on her legs are light pink barefoot sandals that wind up her calves with sea green jewels on her feet. Her fairy dust bottle is a light pink paw surrounded by a sea green circle with little jewels hanging off placed on a light green choker around her neck, and her make-up is bubblegum-pink eyeshadow, long lashes and dark pink lipstick. Her large, glittery butterfly-shaped wings are outlined with sea green, with aqua gems hanging off and decorating them, and filled in with light lavender and fuschia; on her face is a light green sparkly, figure 8-shaped eye mask with light pink paw prints on the outside sides.

"Let's go!" Bloom shouted.

The girls flew out of the warehouse door and straight up into the sky, flying as fast as they could towards the house. It took half the time it would usually take to drive there, and when they arrived, they started looking around for Vanessa and Mike. They finally found the pair at the far edge of the property with Vanessa holding a purple protective bubble around both of them and both creatures banging on it. Bloom narrowed her eyes and sent a Fire Ray at one of the creatures, getting it's attention.

"Hey uglies!" Stella taunted. "Looking for us?"

The creatures then turned and faced the Winx, completely ignoring Vanessa and Mike. The Winx and Roxy each got their attack spells ready and went at them.


	11. Chapter 11

**With the Specialists (30 minutes after the Winx left)...**

"I think half-an-hour was long enough." Sky said as the boys pulled onto the Winx's street.

"I hate having to follow them, but I'm getting really curious as to where they keep disappearing to." Nabu said, looking out the window. "This is the third time."

"Well, we're about to find out." Brandon said before pointing. "Park here, Sky. Don't want them to see us."

"Just like my uncle taught me." Helia said as they got out of the car. "First, observe, then act. It's what makes a good Specialist."

"Glad we have you here, Helia." Riven said kind of sarcastically.

The guys snuck through the woods at the edge of the girls' property before finally getting into a position where they could see the mansion and the guesthouse. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...until the guys saw two familiar-looking fairies flying through the air—not on their own volition—from one side of the yard and literally landing a yard away from where they were hiding. The two downed fairies were then joined by the other five, who bent down and helped them up. The fairies were back in the air in no time as two giant rock creatures joined the party.

"I am getting so  _sick_  of you giant rocks!" The blonde fairy shouted. "Do you know how hard I have to work to get my hair this perfect? Magic Rainbow!" She then shot a yellow ball of sunlight that emitted sparkles out of her hand that knocked a chunk of rock off one of the creatures.

"Green Luxurious Ivy!" The light brunette fairy said, sending a green beam into the ground, which grew vines around one of the creatures, squeezing tightly.

"Keep it there." The black-headed fairy said. "Soundwave Attack!" The light purple sound waves badly damaged the creature.

"The fairies are good." Helia said to his friends.

"They're amazing." Sky said, the others agreeing.

* * *

 

**With the Winx...**

After about an hour, the creatures were still moving and fighting and the Winx and Roxy were tiring and bruising. After more attacks, the creatures got in a good swipe at all of the fairies, except for Bloom. When the other Winx and Roxy went down, they tried to get up, but found they couldn't, so they just put up their defense shields before they passed out. Bloom glanced down and saw her friends were down, and that made her extremely angry. Before she knew what she was doing, her Dragon was out and spinning around at an alarmingly fast rate. If she didn't delegate her energy wisely, she would too burn out, but she was way too angry to care. After spinning around a few more times, she shot it out at one of the creatures.

"Full Dragon Energy!" Bloom shouted and once it hit one of the creatures, nothing was left of it.

Before the Dragon could even return to Bloom, she was on the ground, totally out of energy. When the Dragon reentered her body, she used what energy was left to generate a shield before passing out, her last conscious thought was that Vanessa and Mike, and the Pixies, were still in danger from the other creature.

* * *

 

**Arcadia...**

Arcadia, the first fairy ever in existence and on the Council of Elders representing fairies, watched as all the Winx fairies went down. She knew what she had to do, but when she did it, she was just putting a bigger target on them, especially poor Bloom. But with the enemy they're up against, they'll need all the power they can get. Maybe even more, but for now, this will do.

Arcadia placed her hands on the watery surface where she was watching them and whispered, "Magic Winx, Believix." The power rippled from her and went all the way to the Winx on Earth. "Good luck, young fairies."

* * *

 

**With the Specialists...**

The guys held their breaths as they saw the red-head go down after completely obliterating one of the creatures. They were just about to get up and go help them when they saw a bright light zoom down from the sky and hit each of the girls' bubbles, raising them up. Each one started to spin fast before exploding into fairy dust, one after the other.

The first bubble exploded in pink sparkles, revealing the first fairy. Her outfit changed from the frock she had been wearing into a glittery light green, one-armed—elbow-length sleeve on her left arm—stomach-baring top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder, her right arm bearing a glittery bright green fingerless, elbow-high glove, and glittery light green short-shorts with light green ruffles lining the bottom and a wide greenish-yellow belt—with a pink heart on it with several pink ruffles hanging off of the left side—slanted around her hips. Her shoes switched from sandals to light green high-heeled, platform ankle boots with white heels over pink socks, and her hair is left down and straight. On her eyelids is light pink eyeshadow and on her lips is bubblegum-pink lipstick, and her glittery large, heart-shaped wings are edged with glittery green and has dark purple on the inside and at the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs. She has no mask on. When the fairy dust finally cleared away, the guys saw Roxy, the girls' Junior friend.

Roxy spun in the air twice before touching down on the ground, placing a hand on her left hip. "Roxy." She said. "Fairy of Animals."

The guys were speechless, but then they saw the next bubble explode in fuchsia sparkles, revealing the next fairy. Her outfit changed into a glittery turquoise-blue midriff-baring tube top, of sorts, with a glittery lime green elbow-length right sleeve, and a pair of glittery turquoise-blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a glittery teal waistband. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots, and her hair is now at ankle-level with pink highlights with a turquoise blue band atop her head. A glittery lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from it is around her neck, and on her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove while a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia fin-shaped bow hanging from it. On her eyelids is light pink and on her lips is hot pink, and her glittery large wings are now arch-shaped and lined in glittery turquoise-green with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background. She has no mask, so they can see exactly who this is.

"Aisha?" Nabu whispered in shock.

She fluttered in the air for a moment before landing, cocking her left hip out and placing a hand on it. "Aisha. Fairy of Waves."

The next bubble exploded in violet sparkles, showing the next fairy. Her outfit changed into a short-sleeved, form-fitting, turtleneck outfit, of sorts, with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves like stripes, the top half being a glittery lavender while the bottom is more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped from the top of her left breast over her right shoulder and back down around under the bust, and a neon green, blue-studded belt around her hips with violet ruffles lining the right side. Fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, and below-the-knee lavender socks are under a pair of indigo and white lace-up, platform high-heeled ankle boots with lilac-white heels. Her hair tapers to a point on both sides of her face, giving her a sophisticated look, and on her eyelids is pale lavender eyeshadow and on her lips is magenta lipstick. Her large, glittery butterfly-shaped wings are lined in glittery purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations, and her hind wings are purple frames of would-be wings. She's also wearing no mask.

"Tecna?" Timmy whispered, like Nabu did.

She flapped her wings before landing, cocking her left hip out, placing her left hand on it and flaring her right arm out to the side. "Tecna. Fairy of Technology."

The next bubble exploded in magenta-red sparkles, showing the next fairy. Her outfit starts out with a glittery magenta midriff-baring tank top, with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right, and a glittery blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects back to the bust; she wears glittery magenta hot pants with a glittery azure blue belt over a pair of glittery pale purple-blue capris with a transparent glittery gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her hips. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves, and bright red platform heels with pale pink bottoms and ruffled red ankle socks. Her hair is left down, straight, with a magenta pink headband and a thin, braided ponytail on the right side of her head, and on her eyelids is white eyeshadow and her lips have magenta lipstick on them. Her large, glittery wings are butterfly-shaped but the ends are rounded up, sporting a music-note shape, and are lined in glittery magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside and dangling blue pieces. No mask is on her face.

"Musa?" Riven whispered.

Musa landed, cocked her left hip way out and laid her left hand on it and rested her right hand on her knee. "Musa. Fairy of Music."

The bubble next to her exploded with light green sparkles, displaying the next fairy. Her outfit changed into a glittery pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless—with a root-themed hook around her neck—midriff-baring top, and a glittery pink, petal-shaped miniskirt with a yellow string tying it in place and glittery lime green frills underneath. She wears purple/pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists, and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots over glittery light pink knee-high socks on her feet. Half her hair is in a pair of buns sporting turquoise-blue bows atop her head while the rest of her hair is down with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating it, and pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids and pink lipstick is on her lips. Her large, glittery wings are leaf-shaped and lined in glittery emerald with clover shapes lined in jade within the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wings. She is wearing no mask.

"Flora?" Helia whispered in disbelief.

Flora landed on the ground, cocked her left hip out, placed her left hand under her chin, looking rather coy, and rested her right hand on her leg. "Flora. Fairy of Nature."

The next bubble exploded in yellow sparkles, showing the next fairy. Her midriff-baring top is a glittery orange off-the-shoulder with a glittery purple midriff-baring tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt, and a glittery orange miniskirt with glittery pink frills underneath and a glittery purple bow around her hips. She gains a pair of glittery peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, and her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high, glittery orange socks under a pair of plum purple and white platform, high-heeled ankle boots with yellow bottoms. Half of her hair goes up into two pigtails styled high upon her head, held by red star-shaped ornament ties, while the rest of her hair stays down, then grows in length and earns a few bleach-blonde highlights, and on her eyelids is pale aqua eyeshadow and on her lips is peach lipstick. Her large, glittery butterfly-shaped wings are glittery bright orange with tints of yellow and purple and are decorated on the inside with stars and have three gold stars hanging off each side. She's wearing no mask.

"Stella?" Brandon whispered.

She landed with her feet crossed, right in front of the left, and had both arms above her head. "Stella. Fairy of the Shining Sun."

The last bubble finally popped in an explosion of orange sparkles, but a red-orange, fiery dragon kept circling around the occupant, like it was guarding her. She wears a midriff-baring top, with puffy shoulders, that is pink on top—with peach-colored elbow-length sleeves—and glittery blue on the bottom with a blue heart in the center, and her miniskirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored glittery blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of glittery purple bows in place and a matching glittery purple band above layered ruffles that are glittery blue on top and glittery pink on the bottom. Her wrist gloves are fingerless and glittery light blue in color, and her shoes are a pair of platform heels, colored pink with a blue heel and toe and very light blue heels slipped over knee-high glittery pink socks that have two dark pink stripes on the top. Her hair is knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette, and on her eyelids is pink eyeshadow and her lips have bubblegum-pink lipstick. Her large, glittery butterfly-shaped wings are lined in glittery blue with a pale blue and pink interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. She's wearing no mask.

"Bloom?" Sky whispered, though he suspected, given the other six.

She landed on her feet, put her wrist on her left hip and flung her right arm out to the side. "Bloom. Fairy of the Dragon Flame."

"Oh my," Nabu started, eyes wide. "That's it."

"What?" Sky said dazedly, eyes still on Bloom.

"Her power." Nabu said, shaking his head. "Helia. Sky. Don't you recognize the name?" They gave him twin looks of confusion. "She has the power of the Dragon Flame!"

Helia's eyes widen as he realized what Nabu was saying, but Sky still didn't get it, his mind still a little jumbled.

"The Dragon Flame is from the Great Dragon." Nabu reminded him.

"Oh." Sky said, realization hitting him. "Oh! I thought all the Flame was destroyed when  _Domino_  was destroyed? That's what my parents always said."

"Apparently not, since Bloom has every last drop of it in her." Nabu said in awe. "She is the Flame's guardian, making her one powerful fairy."

* * *

 

**With the Winx...**

"We have our Believix." Musa said in amazement. "How?"

"It felt like all the forces of nature were in harmony with each other for one amazing moment." Flora said, hugging herself.

"And look at these outfits!" Stella squealed.

"Questions later, girls." Bloom said after looking herself over. "We still have a rock creature to defeat."

"Oh, right." Stella said before facing the last standing creature. "Hey ugly!"

"Good approach, Stella." Tecna said.

"Always works." Stella said with a shrug.

"We don't have time to mess around. We're going to hit it with a convergence attack spell." Bloom said and then saw the creature coming. "Ready?" The others nodded and they all flew up to circle the creature from the sky. "Okay...now!"

"Autumn Wind." Flora said, sending a breeze made of colorful flowers at the creature, blanketing it in a constricting flowery mist.

"Mega-Watt." Tecna said, shooting a green ball of electrical energy at it.

"Morphix Wave." Aisha said, sending a deep purple ball full of Morphix at the creature.

"Harmonic Attack." Musa said, sending a purple ball of sound energy at it.

"Sun Dance." Stella said, shooting a yellow and purple ball of sun energy at the creature.

"Wolf Talon." Roxy said, sending an aquamarine blast, shaped like a wolf, at it.

"Fire Arrow!" Bloom shouted, sending a ray of fire out, hitting the creature. Once Bloom's attack hit, the attack spells converged together in the creature, causing it to explode.

"There." Aisha said, taking in a deep breath. "We did it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since, as I said in the summary, this story is slightly AU, I had Arcadia in charge of giving the Winx (or fairies in general) their new powers.


	12. Chapter 12

**With the Specialists...**

"I still don't get how it's possible for Bloom to have it." Sky said in disbelief.

"I know someone we can ask." Helia said, looking at the two.

"Who?" Sky and Nabu asked at the same time.

"My uncle." Helia said. "He was there the day  _Domino_  was lost."

"I keep forgetting he was part of the Circle of Light." Sky said, smacking his forehead. "Would he tell us?"

"Well, we know where the power is, so yes." Helia said, nodding. "I believe so."

"Let's go talk to him." Sky said. "We need to gather more information and wrap our heads around the fact that the girls we like, and their friend, are fairies." The others agreed.

The guys snuck out of the forest before walking the rest of the way back to the car. Once loaded in, Sky drove them back to their apartment building, parked and they all got out. Once in, they went to Helia's, since he has the resources to contact the Magic Dimension. Once in, Timmy sat down and loaded up the laptop, connecting it, and contacted Saladin. A few minutes later, Saladin popped onto the screen, the background his office at Red Fountain.

"Helia. Boys." Saladin greeted, nodding his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Uncle." Helia said, nodding politely. "What can you tell us about the day  _Domino_  was destroyed?" Being blunt always works.

"I have already told you everything before." Saladin said, bemused, but spoke anyways. "We tried as hard as we could to defeat the Ancestral Witches, and we almost did, but then they pulled Oritel and Marion, and the rest of Domino, into the Realm of Obsidian." He let out a sad sigh. "It was a terrible and sad day."

"So, no one survived?" Sky asked.

"The only person to survive was Daphne, Oritel and Marion's daughter, but how she is wouldn't really be considered surviving. Or alive." Saladin said, shaking his head. "Somehow, we've never discovered  _how_ , The Witches separated her spirit from her body and trapped her at the bottom of Lake Roccaluce as a nymph."

"Daphne?" Brandon asked, that name sounding familiar.

"The Nymph of Magix." Sky answered, before looking back. "Though I didn't know she was a princess. But, you're  _sure_  nobody survived?"

"Of course I'm sure." Saladin said, snapping a little, before looking at his nephew. "Helia, what is with these questions?"

"What was the one thing you always taught me?" Helia said instead of answering. "Never tell a lie. Why are you lying, Uncle?"

"I am not lying." Saladin said, indignant.

"Then why did we just see a fairy use the power of the Dragon Flame a few minutes ago?" Helia asked bluntly. Saladin was stunned, the guys could tell. "And from your stories, the only people able to contain and control the Dragon Flame, the only people able to be the _Guardian_ , are the people from  _Domino_."

" _Now_  I know why I got a tongue-lashing from Faragonda." Saladin murmured to himself, shaking his head.

"What?" Helia said, confused. "What does Faragonda have to do with anything?"

"Who's Faragonda?" Riven asked, confused.

"She's the Headmistress of Alphea, the school for Fairies." Nabu answered, offhandedly.

"You are right, Helia." Saladin said, resignation in his voice. "The first thing I did teach you was to never lie, and I have been telling one for seventeen years. Everyone in the Circle of Light has been."

"What is it?" Helia asked.

"There was one  _true_  survivor of  _Domino_." Saladin said, taking in a deep breath. "Her name is Bloom and she is the last surviving Princess of  _Domino_."

"Princess?!" All the guys shouted.

"She's a princess?!" Sky repeated.

"Yes." Saladin said, nodding. "Only the royals of  _Domino_  are able to be the Flame's Keeper, and you are right. She is the Dragon Flame's current Guardian. Daphne transferred it to her when the Ancestral Witches came that day to take it. She then hid Bloom, and after all the people of  _Domino_  were sucked away, we found her." Saladin shook his head. "She was just a baby and her whole planet was a frozen wasteland. We then decided that Faragonda would be the best to raise young Bloom and that was that." Saladin then grew serious. "So, since you are asking these questions, and from the tirade I got from Faragonda, I assume you have met Bloom...and her friends?"

"You know about the others?" Helia asked, eyebrows raised.

"Of course. Those six are inseparable." He paused. "You know them too." Saladin added. "Well, you, Sky and Nabu know  _of_  them. Everyone in the Magic Dimension does."

The three looked confused.

"They are the Fairy Prodigies." Saladin explained. "Those girls are six of the most powerful fairies in the Magic Dimension. They are already at their Enchantix level."

"Believix." Nabu corrected.

"What?" Saladin asked, confused.

"They just transformed to their Believix level." Nabu said. "We watched it happen. It's how we figured out they were the fairies we've been seeing everywhere."

"Believix." Saladin said, slowly shaking his head. "Not good. Not good at all."

"Why?" Helia asked, a little worried.

"They just got more powerful, and a lot of people  _already_  want their magic, especially Bloom's." Saladin said, and at their confused looks, he explained. "She is, arguably, the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, thanks to the Dragon Flame." Sky's brain just short-circuited. "Anyway, that is why they are there, on Earth. For their own protection."

"Who are the other five?" Nabu asked. "Where are they from?"

"Well, Stella is from  _Solaria_." Saladin said, before getting a sly look in his eyes. "Actually, she is the princess, daughter of King Radius and Queen Luna."

"Princess?" Brandon said, choking on the word.

"Flora is from  _Linphea_ , Musa is from  _Melody_  and Tecna is from  _Zenith_." Saladin recited, ticking them off his fingers. "And Aisha, well, Nabu, I am actually surprised you did not recognize her, or at least her name."

"Why?" Nabu asked cautiously.

"Aisha is from your home planet." Saladin said.

"She's from  _Andros_?!" Nabu exclaimed.

"Not only that, she is the daughter of King Teredor and Queen Niobe, making her-" Saladin was cut off.

"She's the surface princess!" Nabu exclaimed again.

"Well, at least their last names make sense." Timmy added offhandedly. "They're their home planets." Helia nodded, now having confirmation of what he suspected on the first day of school.

"You need to be careful around them." Saladin warned. "Like I said, they are  _very_  powerful, making them dangerous to be around, since they attract so many enemies. Also, they know who you are."

"Who  _we_  are?" Helia asked.

"Who you, Sky and Nabu are." Saladin clarified. "Faragonda told them."

"They haven't said anything." Sky said, surprised.

"Of course not." Saladin said. "If they did, then they would have to reveal how they know."

"Right." Helia said. "Well, thank you, Uncle. We'll talk soon."

"Goodbye, Helia." Saladin said before Timmy shut off the laptop.

"Well, isn't that nice." Brandon commented after a few moments of silence. "Stella's a princess."

"So are Bloom and Aisha." Sky added. " _Wow_."

"What are we going to do with this information?" Timmy asked.

"I think we need to chat with the girls." Sky stated. "There's no use in pretending neither of us knows. It'll just make things awkward."

"Agreed." The others said.

"Should we go now?" Brandon asked.

"No time like the present." Sky said. "Let's go."

The guys left the apartment complex, got back into the car, Sky driving, and headed back to the Winx, hoping they are still where they left them the last time.

* * *

 

**With the Winx**

After the girls took a breather, they shot back up into the air, wings flittering, and looked around, making sure no other rock creatures were lurking; they also called out for the Pixies, who immediately flew out of their hiding place in the woods and over to meet them. Once the Pixies saw them, they skidded to a stop, staring at the Winx's new outfits. Nobody said anything for a minute, and the Winx slowly floated back down to the ground, landing on their feet.

"You guys changed." Tune said finally.

"How did you get your Believix?" Lockette asked in awe.

"No clue." Bloom answered honestly, smoothing her hands over her new miniskirt. "It just kinda...happened."

"We saw from the woods that a bright light came down and hit your protective shields, and then when they exploded in fairy dust, you guys had you Believix!" Chatta exclaimed all in one breath.

The Winx looked at each other before nodding. "Arcadia."

"The first fairy ever alive?" Zing clarified.

"That very one." Musa said, nodding.

"Arcadia?" Roxy asked, again confused.

"Arcadia is the Fairy of the Golden Kingdom, a place in the center of the Crystal Labyrinth." Bloom said to Roxy. "And as Zing said, she was the first fairy ever to exist in the entire Magic Dimension."

"She is also assumed to be one of the most powerful fairies in existence." Tecna recited. "But even if she is, she's still not as powerful as the Fairy of the Dragon Flame."

"Which is Bloom." Roxy said, nodding.

"Yes. She is the most powerful being in the whole Magic Dimension." Tecna continued.

"So, how do you think she knew to give us new magic?" Flora asked, seeing the blush on Bloom's face.

"Maybe, somehow, she sensed we were in trouble and decided it was time for an upgrade." Bloom guessed, thankful for the topic change.

"I can't think of anything better." Tecna said with a shrug. "I have always heard that we're favored by her, since we're Fairy Prodigies and all."

"Why did she grant me a new transformation, then?" Roxy asked, looking over her new outfit again. "I'm not a Prodigy or anything."

"I guess it could be because you're helping us?" Bloom guessed again. "And maybe 'cuz you're the last Earth fairy?

"Well, on the upside, we defeated those rock creatures." Stella said with a smile, always the optimistic one.

"That we did." Aisha said with a sigh.

"Wait." Bloom said, looking around. "Where are Mike and Vanessa?" She was starting to get worried. "I haven't seen them anywhere."

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Flora reassured Bloom, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go look for them." Musa suggested. The others agreed.

The Winx and Roxy pushed off of the ground, fluttering their wings to stay up, and started turning around to go look for the two adults, the Pixies about to do the same; then, their names were called from their left, near another stretch of forest, and when they turned to look, they blanched. Standing their, looking at them in their fairy forms, were the guys. And they didn't even look freaked out.

"Oh boy." Stella murmured, looking back at Bloom.

Bloom swallowed past a lump in her throat before speaking. "What are you doing here?" She flew in front of her friends and hovered a few feet in front of them.

"You aren't going to ask why we aren't freaking out?" Sky asked, looking up at her.

"Why bother?" Stella said offhandedly.

"It seems to  _us_  you know what we are." Aisha said, placing a hand on her hip.

"And we know who you," Musa said, pointing to Sky, Helia and Nabu, "are. I guess we don't have to keep secrets anymore."

Helia was about to speak when Nabu gasped.

"What?" Sky asked, looking at him.

"They have Pixies!" Nabu exclaimed, pointing to the seven tiny figures fluttering behind their fairies. "I haven't seen a Pixie in a long time."

"So, you've seen Pixies before?" Stella asked, head cocked to the side.

"I have." Nabu nodded, glancing at Aisha briefly.

"Getting back on track..." Bloom said, breathing in a calming breath. "How did you guys figure out what we are?"

"We followed you back here after you left us at the beach." Brandon said.

"It was the third time you've done that, so we were wondering why." Helia continued.

"And now we know why." Sky said, looking over their hovering forms.

"What else do you know?" Bloom asked, arms crossed over her chest in a defensive gesture.

"Well, we know you six are the Fairy Prodigies from the Magic Dimension." Sky said, ticking things off his fingers. "We know you, Bloom, are the current keeper of the Dragon Flame.  _And_  we know you, Stella and Aisha are princesses."

"You guys know a lot." Stella muttered.

"What we  _don't_  know is why Roxy's here." Helia said, looking at the youngest fairy.

Bloom fluttered over to Roxy, the guys following her movements with their eyes, and placed an arm around her. "Roxy is an Earth fairy."

"Meaning?" Timmy asked, intrigued.

"Meaning she is from here, not the Magic Dimension." Tecna answered. "She is one of the last Earth fairies, to be precise."

"Wow." The guys said.

"So that's why she suddenly started hanging out with you." Helia said, understanding.

"Yes." Bloom said. "We're teaching her. She just turned into a Fairy a few months ago on her birthday and never had anyone to teach her. But now, now she is even more powerful than before, all thanks to us." Her tone was apologetic.

"It isn't your fault, Bloom." Roxy said, smiling at her. "I mean, I would have reached Believix eventually, right?" She looked at Tecna and she nodded at that. "See? It would have happened, it just happened a little sooner than expected."

Bloom smiled before looking back at the guys. "Why don't we get...changed and we can go on a walk, talk some more?"

"Sure." Sky said.

"Lockette?" Bloom called and her Pixie flew to her. "Can you and the others continue to look for Vanessa and Mike? Make sure they're alright?"

"Of course, Bloom." Lockette said. "You know I'm good at finding things."

"Thanks." Bloom said and watched as the Pixies flew off, following Lockette. "Well, hold on a second."

The fairies fluttered down and landed on the ground, before changing back in a flurry of fairy dust. Once it cleared away, they were left in their bathing suits, which is what they were wearing when they changed. Bloom looked at Stella, who nodded. She waved her hand in the air and snapped her fingers, and their outfits changed from bathing suits to normal clothes. Bloom's wearing a yellow belly-baring hoodie with pink accents and two slanted pockets on each side, jeans with two pink bands at the top and one yellow at the bottom, and pink laced boots with a light blue heel and tip outline. Stella's in an orange ruffled top with a blue star-shaped pin in the center, jeans with an orange belt around her hips, and blue heels. Flora's wearing a red long-sleeve shirt with cut-outs at the shoulder, blue short-shorts, pink sandals with ribbons that tie up her calves, and a pink choker around her neck. Musa's changed into a pink/purple-striped long-sleeve shirt under a pink cropped vest with blue trimming, a hot pink miniskirt, blue half-calf boots with lime green laces and lime green and hot pink bottoms, and her hair is in pigtails. Tecna's wearing a yellow belly-baring tank top with a dark green number symbol (#) on it, dark green cargo pants with a stringy purple belt around her hips, green/yellow sneakers with purple heels, and purple wristbands around her wrists. Aisha's in a pink and green tank top, khaki shorts, khaki and pink bands on her arm, a yellow scarf, and pink/khaki hiking boots. Roxy's wearing a purple top with transparent pink ruffles and long-sleeves, a sky blue miniskirt with purple polka-dots and a transparent pink ruffle, pale blue flats, and a magenta ankle bracelet on each ankle.

"Ah, that's much better." Stella said, clapping her hands together.

"Magic?" Brandon asked her.

"Fashion magic." Stella said proudly. "The best kind."

"Let's go on that walk." Bloom said, leading them into one of the paths that wound through the woods at the edge of the property. Once they were a mile in, Bloom spoke. "Okay, ask all the questions you've been holding back."

They spent the next two hours talking and walking, the Winx and Roxy telling the guys anything and everything they wanted to know. And in turn, the guys answered their questions truthfully. Once the questions were out of the way, and the awkwardness over, they're now back to normal, talking and laughing with each other. The day started to turn to dusk and the girls stopped, facing the guys.

"Thanks so much for being so cool about all of this." Bloom said with a sweet smile.

"Well, it isn't exactly out of the ordinary for me, Nabu and Helia." Sky said, shrugging. "We did grow up in Magix."

"That you did." Bloom said.

"And the other three have family in Magix." Helia added, looking back at Riven, Brandon and Timmy.

The Winx and Roxy nodded at that, then Bloom looked up at the sky. "Well, we should head back. It's gonna get dark soon."

"Aww, leaving so soon?" a voice sounded from behind the Winx. A voice they knew very,  _very_  well.

The Winx turned around so fast, they blurred. The looks on their faces read three emotions: surprise, caution and anger. A  _whole_  lot of anger. Bloom's fists clenched, as did the other Winx, and they all froze, standing still as stone. Roxy turned around slower than her friends did and was watching them with confusion. The guys looked over at Roxy, seeing if the young fairy knew what was going on, but they saw as much confusion on her face as they were feeling. Roxy and the guys looked over the three newcomers and couldn't figure out why the Winx are freaking out so badly.

The one standing in the center has blue-white hair pulled up into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece, pale blue eyes, and fair skin; her body's athletically slender with curves and bumps in all the right places, a small waist, flat stomach, and long, shapely legs, and she looked to be around the Winx's age. She's wearing an ice blue midriff-baring tank top, an ice blue miniskirt, a chain belt studded with rhombus-shaped diamonds around her hips, and ice blue high-heeled, knee-high boots. She had a...frigid air about her.

The one standing to the right has dark brunette hair that reaches her ankles and two waist-long caramel brunette strands framing her face, yellow eyes, and fair skin; her body's athletically slender with curves and bumps in all the right places, a small waist, flat stomach, and long, shapely legs, and she also looked to be around the Winx's age. She's in an indigo strapless top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle that's attached to a choker around her neck, purple bell-bottoms, blackish-purple high-heeled boots, and she's wearing glasses with yellow lenses. She was a little...dark.

The last one, who's on the left, has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a storm cloud and whitish-purple bangs that go past her shoulders, teal eyes, and tan skin; her body's athletically slender with curves and bumps in all the right places, a small waist, flat stomach, and long, shapely legs, and she, too, looks to be around the Winx's age. She's wearing a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck (other than this, her top is strapless) and criss-crossed midriff-straps under the top, a shiny maroon miniskirt, and maroon platform high-heeled sandals. She was quite...electric.

After looking them over for the tenth time, the guys and Roxy still didn't understand what had the Winx in such a tizzy. Then, the Winx did something unexpected.

 _"Magic Winx, Believix!"_  Bloom shouted.

Once the girls changed, Roxy rather confusedly, the Winx fluttered up and hovered protectively in front of the guys while Roxy fluttered off to the side, still  _beyond_  baffled. The three newcomers didn't seem real interested in the guys, their smirking gazes never straying from the Winx. The Winx, on the other hand, still had their fists clenched and looked ready to explode.

" _What_ ," Bloom said through clenched teeth with such venom, it's a surprise she isn't a snake, "are you three doing here?"

"Aww, you remember us." The one in the center said. "I'm touched. It's been awhile. Looks like you girls have gone through a costume change since we last...met."

"About three, actually." Stella retorted, sounding just a venomous as Bloom did.

The one on the left then threw her hand up in the air, sending a stream of lightening into the air that then gathered in the clouds before shooting back down, forming a dome around the three newcomers. When it cleared away, the three did a costume change as well.

The middle one is now in a dull navy blue sleeveless, open-collar V-neck full-bodysuit with long pants, the letter "I" embossed in the middle of the top, and a royal blue cape, with knee-high, high-heeled boots a darker shade of blue over the pants; down the front of the suit is a white stripe that connects to a thin white belt slung diagonally across her hips. With this, she wears fingerless elbow-high gloves, a dull navy blue choker around her neck that's connected to the white stripe on her outfit, dark blue eyeshadow and pale pink lipstick. The one on the right changed into an indigo strapless, sweetheart-neckline full-bodysuit with capri-style pants and the letter "D" embossed in the middle of the top, with indigo high-heeled ankle boots; down the front of the suit is a white stripe that connects to a thin white belt wrapped around her hips. With this, she wears indigo hand gloves, an indigo choker around her neck that's connected to the white stripe on her outfit, indigo eyeshadow and purple lipstick. The one on the left is in a maroon sleeveless, open-collar V-neck minidress that reaches mid-thigh with the letter "S" embossed in the middle, with maroon tights and maroon high-heeled ankle boots; down the front of her dress is a white stripe that connects to a thin white belt wrapped around the bottom of the dress. With this, she wears maroon fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows, a maroon choker around her neck that's connected to the white stripe on her outfit, maroon eyeshadow and magenta lipstick.

Once their costume change was complete, they shot into the air, though they didn't need wings to do it. The Winx and the newcomers stared each other down, neither one breaking eye contact, until the middle one spotted Roxy.

"Looks like you have a new friend." She said in a sardonic tone. "Who is this precious little thing?"

Bloom's knuckles turned even whiter. "She is  _none_  of your business, Icy."

"I was just curious, Bloom." Icy said, smiling, well, icily.

Bloom looked back at Roxy, anger still on her face. "Roxy, meet Stormy, Icy and Darcy." She pointed to each one in this order with their names: left, center, right. "Otherwise known as the Trix."

"The meanest,  _nastiest_  witches in the Magic Dimension." Stella added, still in a stare-off with Darcy.

"They've also been after our magic since we became Winx." Musa said, staring at each witch, eyes heated.

"They will do anything to get what they want." Flora added, her voice uncharacteristically enraged, and loud. "It doesn't matter who they hurt." Her stare-off is with Stormy.

" _Apparently_  their own magic isn't enough for them." Aisha said, all but growling.

"I've lost track of how many times they've destroyed Alphea to get to us." Tecna said, and she, too, is working hard to control the hate in her voice. " _Or even our homes_."

"Big mistake to come back here, Trix." Bloom said vehemently. "We're a lot more powerful than when we last met. Even if we beat you then." Bloom looked each witch over. "And you still haven't answered my question. Why are you three here?"

Icy, who had conjured an ice crystal, swirled it around lazily in her hand. "Can't you tell we missed you?"

"You couldn't have found us here." Bloom realized, before narrowing her eyes. " _How. Did. You. Find. Us?_ "

"That'd take all of the fun out of it, Bloom, dear, now wouldn't it?" Icy said, smiling wickedly before she lobbed the sharp ice crystal right at Bloom's face.


End file.
